Chia:Daughter Of A Savior
by Son Chia
Summary: Born ten minutes before Gohan Chia is the twin sister of Gohan. She was with him through it all, she always will be. Watch as Chia joins the battle against the saiyans, Freiza, and Cell. With her brother by her side they can do anything!
1. Prolounge to Battle!

**Hiya! I'm back with the rewrite! It's about 50 words longer though. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Chia where are you taking me?" Gohan ask me as I dragged him over a log. I frowned as he had asked me that twenty times already. I turned to him and pressed my index finger to my lips.

"It's a surprise Gohan just wait." I grabbed his hand and kept walking. Just five more minutes until we were there. Gohan was going to love this.

"We're here." I told him as I stepped aside to let him see. It was a place with a pond connected to a water fall it has a few logs piled up that looked like a make shift bridge even though it wasn't very long. It was very beautiful. I just discovered it yesterday. A bird fluttered onto a log. Gohan eased towards the log until he was able to lay belly down on the log.

"You're a pretty bird." He told the bird. I smiled as I walked closer and lay down beside Gohan. The bird was pitch black was a maroon belly.

"Maybe we should name it Flutter." I told him. I looked closely at the bird but when I did it flew away.

"Please don't go." Gohan said as he reached out for the bird. But she just flew further. Suddenly the log rolled off the ground and into the water making Gohan and I go under. As we popped up we gasped for air.

"Papa!" I screamed. We didn't know how to swim. Or float for that matter. I started to cry. I didn't want to drown! I was only four years old! Gohan copied my actions tears streaming down his face.

"Papa!" I tried again. Papa didn't hear us. I clutched Gohan as we both went under again. MY raven hair stuck to my face as I cried louder. Gohan slipped under moving to the edge of the log. Where was Papa?

"Gohan! Chia!" I looked up to see Papa flying over us with nimbus.

"Daddy we are here!" Gohan yelled to him. I stretched out my hand to grab Papa's as he dove down. My hand slipped and I went under. I grabbed the log and pulled myself up. Now able to see above water, I could see that we were approaching a hole. There was no way Papa was going to get us from there. It was only a few seconds before darkness surrounded me; the water splashed mine and Gohan's face. I saw light soon enough and I was out of the hole. I saw a waterfall approaching. I screamed. I saw black.

I opened my eyes to find myself clutching a small branch along with Gohan. Papa was slowly floating up to us. Once he became level with us I pounced on him, as did Gohan.

"P-Papa! I took Gohan here to show him how pretty it was and we saw a bird. It flew away and the log rolled off making us fall In! It was so scary and….."

~ At the Son home thirty minutes after

Mama brushed my hair for the fifth time making sure there were no tangles or knots. My hair fell to my shoulders as she finally stopped ushering me towards my dress. It was a pink sun dress completed with pink flats and a white flower head band.

I slipped the dress on and pushed up my head band. My shoes made a clicking sound every time I walked. Mama literally shone with happiness. She scooped me up telling me how cute I looked and how I was going to be an excellent housewife. I wiggled my way out of my insane mother's grasp and ran over to Gohan who was in his tunic.

Papa smiled at us as we looked over to him ready to climb on Nimbus. Papa picked me up first, setting me on Nimbus before picking up Gohan, who he sat by me. We waved goodbye to Mama and Papa hopped on Nimbus.

"Okay you two, hold on." He told us. I grabbed onto Papa's leg and Gohan grabbed on to his other one. Nimbus took off, buzzing quietly as he moved. I looked down to see the scenery. I quickly looked up as we were so far up.

Papa looked at us before smiling.

"Are you two excited to meet my mentor?" He asked us. We nodded. I smiled as I started to see the outline of the Ocean. We were close! Papa told me that his mentor lives on an island in the middle of the ocean.

Slowly I started to see a pink house.

"Is that it Papa?" I asked. Papa nodded and told Nimbus to go faster. Gohan clutched tighter as Nimbus went into sonic speed. The house was coming closer and closer. Soon enough we were a few feet above the ground. I slowly eased my way off of the fluffy cloud and waited for my twin. Gohan was soon by me, grabbing his hand we walked towards the small house.

"Master Roshi! Bulma! Krillin! Yoo-hoo anyone home?" Papa called. Three people emerged from the house. A woman who had blue hair and eyes, she looked about in her thirties, came out first. A man who was about 5'0, came second. Lastly an old man was a long gray beard and red dark shades.

"Goku?" The said coming closer to Papa and us.

"Hiya Bulma!" Papa waved. So that was her name, Bulma. I hid behind Papa's pants leg. When I peeked out the three people were looking at me and Gohan.

"uh Goku? Did you take up babysitting or something?" The bald man asked-Krillin I believed is what Papa called him. Papa shooked his head before pushing us in front of him.

"These are my children, this is Chia and this is Gohan." He told them pointing to me and then Gohan. I saw the people do these weird faces but before they could say anything we heard a voice behind us.

"My my Kakarot, look at how much you grown." I turned quickly, who is this guy and why did he have a tail like mine?

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? It's okay? Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Gohan's taken!

**Hiya! I'm back! Chia be a sweetie and do the disclaimer.**

**Chia: Of course, Son Chia doesn't own Db, Dbz, Dbzgt.**

**SC: Thank hon.**

"You looked just like our father." The man said, making a step towards Papa. Papa took a step backwards. He pushed Gohan and me out of the way. I landed on Krillin, who caught me before I could fall. Gohan landed in Bulma's arms.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Papa yelled at him. The man just smirked, strolling slowly towards him.

"You don't recognize me Kakarot? I'm Radtiz your older brother." That made my breath stops. Older brother? Papa doesn't have any siblings. This man is lying! Papa tilted his head.

"Older brother? That's not true because I never had any brothers or sisters." Papa thought for a moment then said:

"Nah, it would've ringed a bell." Radtiz scowled. His cocky expression transformed into an angry one.

"Kakarot! Tell me, did you hit your head when you were little!" He snapped at Papa. Papa remained quiet, not answering him.

"Answer me Kakarot!" I guess Papa decided it was best to answer.

"Well yeah! I was really little and I don't remember how it happened." Papa told him. Radtiz growled.

"You idiot you forgot." Raditz snarled.

"I forgot what! Tell me!" Papa demanded.

"Goku wait, there is something I need to tell you." Master Roshi stopped him. Papa turned to face the old man.

"Huh, what is it?" He looked as if he was about to be told his puppy died. Master Roshi frowned and used his stick to make a small hole in the ground.

"When I last saw your grandfather, Gohan, he told me of a young boy with spikey hair and a tail. He told me that he found you in a metal contraption, a spaceship to be exact. "He spoke slowly. Papa's face turned into one of confusion. Master Roshi cleared his throat and began again.

"He tried to take care of you but you were down right uncontrollably. You were unusually powerful for a baby. You didn't want Gohan's kindness. You kept your distance from him, and attacked when he came near. Then there was an accident," Master Roshi took a breath and started up," Your grandfather was traveling up a mountain, you were in a carrier on his back. There was a rocky ravine about thirty feet down. You fell out and hit your head. That should've killed you but in a miracle you survived. When you awoke, you were not like you were before, you were sweet and nice. You became the sweet naïve boy you are today." The old man finished.

"I'm from outer space? I'm an alien?" Papa's face was full of shock. Master Roshi nodded.

"That's not all, whenever you looked at the full moon; you turned into a giant ape with unbelievable power. He got away from you the first time, and even managed to keep you away from cities, the second time he did keep you away but at the last moment when the moon went down you crushed him while reverting back to your normal form, he didn't make it." Papa turned to Radtiz and I broke free from Krillin and ran to Gohan who was struggling to get out of Bulma's grasp.

"Alright what do you want from me!" Papa yelled to Radtiz, Radtiz smirked.

"I want to put you to work, there is a base in space where the remaining full blood Saiyans are, you can help defeat an evil tyrant and put pride back in the Saiyan race." Papa glared at him.

"Never! I would never help the likes of you! My name is Son Goku, not Kakaroot or whatever you called me; I'm a human not a Saiyan! This is my home you're not welcome here!" Papa yelled at him. I smiled at Papa's words and clung to Gohan as Radtiz tilted his head to look at us.

"Tell me something Kakarot, are those two children your kids, and don't try to lie I can see their tails from here." Papa took a step in front of us to block his view of us.

"No!" Papa shook his head. Radtiz took a step towards us. Papa went to attack but he just got kneed in the stomach. He made his way towards Gohan and me. Taking Gohan's tunic, he pulled him from Bulma, but I was still holding on. With one final yank, he pulled him from my grasp.

"Gohan!" I cried. Gohan reached out his hand for me to grab but her was too far away for me to reach. Gohan was crying. He kicked and screamed, and clawed at Radtiz.

"If you want your son back, you will kill one-hundred human beings and lay them stacked up on the beach. If you don't, I will come back and take your daughter along with your son, and send them to work with us. Your choice." He told him before flying away. Papa went to call Nimbus, but his friends held him down.

"I have to get Gohan back." He breathed out, trying to get up. You could tell he was in pain because once he got on his knees, he sat right back down. Krillin ran up to him.

"Goku we need a plan, you know from earlier experiences that charging doesn't work. " He told him.

"Even your plans won't work." A gruff voice said from above us. I looked up to see a green man. He landed. Papa seemed to be in shock.

"Piccolo? Can I fight you later? Now is not a good time." Papa asked him. Piccolo smirked. That smirk seriously creeped me out.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm not here to fight you-at least not right now. I encountered this man earlier and came to a conclusion; we need to work together. As much as I hate it." He spoke. Papa chuckled.

"I guess that's the best way to get Gohan back."

"Trust me I could care less about your son, it's just that I can't let anyone stop me from my destruction of Earth." Piccolo told him. Papa nodded.

"I guess I should've seen that one coming, but come on let's go. Nimbus!" He called for Nimbus and hopped on quickly. Papa and that man flew off. I just hoped they get Gohan back.

**A/n: Whew! That took me almost three hours. Sorry about that slow update. I have it now! So saying Goodbye I have Chia and Gohan!**

**Chia: Bye!**

**Gohan: Salutation reviewers.**

**Chia: Must you be such a dork?**


	3. The battle ends! Goodbye Goku!

**Hi! Sorry for a slow update, my computer broke!**

* * *

I let out another sob as I buried my head in Bulma's white coat. I want Gohan! I want Papa! I want to go home! Tears streamed down my face as I cried harder. I faced Bulma who was whispering to Krillin. When Krillin whispered something back Bulma's eyes widened and I was picked up. She quickly threw down a capsule and ushered me in. I lay down on her lap as she stroked my hair. My breathing slowed as the world around turned black. I slowly drifted into sleep. One thought escaped my mind as I thought about my twin.

'_Gohan are you okay?'_

(A surprise P.O.V. Gohan's!)

I banged on the glass pod again as I screamed. Daddy was fighting that man with a green man. They didn't look like they were winning though. Tears burned my eyes as I cried. My tunic slowly became wet in one spot from my tears.

"Daddy h-help!" I stuttered. Daddy didn't hear me. I was scared! It was dark and I wanted to go home!

'_Gohan are you okay?' _I know that voice! It's Chia! But she wasn't with me, how could I hear her? Was it in my mind? We are twins and I read that some twins could talk to each other telepathically.

'_Chia is that you?' _'I asked.

Chia's P.O.V.

'_Chia is that you?'_ That woke me up! I looked around for Gohan as I rubbed my eyes. Where was he? I could have sworn I heard him. Was he in my mind? I decided to try it out. I focused on Gohan as I replied.

'_Gohan where are you?'_

'_I think we're talking to each other telepathically_, _I read about it in a book_.' He told me. He was in my mind! Fresh tears sprung in my eyes as I realized that this wasn't a dream.

'_A-are you okay Gohan?' _ I inquired. I felt good talking to Gohan.

'_Yeah I am, are you?'_

'_I'm okay.' I told him. _ I was smiling widely. Gohan was okay! That man didn't hurt him! There was still one matter at hand.

'_Where are you?' _I asked him_. I frowned at his moment of silence._

'_I'm in a pod, with red glass '_ He answered.

Gohan's P.O.V.

I just finished replying Chia when I heard daddy screaming. I peered outside the glass to see the man putting pressure on daddy's chest. Anger filled my body. I placed my hands on the cool metal and pushed. The top broke and I jumped out and aimed for that man. I head butted him in the chest slightly cracking his armor.

"Daddy?" I stepped closer to him. He smiled but pain was on his face.

'_Chia daddy's hurt!' _I cried. Didn't get to hear a response as my world turned black.

Chia's P.O.V.

'_Chia's daddy's hurt!' I heard Gohan say._

'_He is?' _Hearing no response I tried again.

'_Gohan?'_

'_Gohan!' I_ was getting worried again. Why wasn't he answering? I didn't get to ponder about as the Jet copter landed. I saw one person standing up. It was that green guy! Papa and Gohan were on the ground. Gohan was down! That's why I didn't hear him reply!

I bolted out of the copter as soon as the door opened. I jumped over Papa and maneuvered past that green guy to my twin. I shook him gently.

"Gohan wake up." I whispered shaking him with a little more force. Gohan didn't wake. I felt his pulse. He was alive! I got up to check on Papa. He was talking to Krillin. I walked over to Papa and smiled.

"Hi Papa!" I said hugging him. He slowly hugged me back. When I looked down I saw that my dress was drenched in red liquid. It took me a moment to realize that it was blood. My eyes traveled to his stomach where a hole was at instead of his belly button. My face transformed into one of horror.

"Papa!" I cried, gaping at the hole. Papa chuckled.

"I'm fine Chia, don't worry." He told me. I wasn't buying it one bit. He had a hole in his stomach and he was saying he was fine! Is he crazy! I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly. He nodded smiling. I smiled back. Maybe he was okay….

Papa suddenly started coughing blood coming up. I shrieked at the sight. I sternly stared at him trying to look like Mama.

"Papa! You are not fine!" I told him. He laughed.

"You look a lot like your mother when you do that." He told me. He still didn't look like he was taking this seriously.

"Hold on Goku, Korin going to be here with sensu beans!" Krillin said completely ignoring my arrival. Papa just smiled as his eyes drifted shut. My mind went blank. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I fainted. I fell back to the ground. Hitting it with a thud.

~Thirty minutes later

Water rushed up my nose, burning it. I open my eyes as I broke the surface. Coughing I looked up. That green man with scowling at me. I reverted my eyes to a small figure breaking the surface of the water. Gohan! I pounced on him smiling.

"Gohan! You are okay!" I shrieked rubbing his hair. Gohan smiled back rubbing the back of his head.

"If you're done with this love fest I would like to get down to business!" That man yelled. I jumped frightened at then sudden irruption.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered at him having a hard time remembering his name. The man smirked.

"I'm Piccolo the man who you will be training with for a year." He told us.

"Where's Papa?" I asked. Piccolo's smirk only widened.

"Your father is dead he sacrificed his life to save your brother." Memories flooded back into my mind Gohan being kidnapped, Papa and Piccolo going after him. Us going after Papa, me talking to Gohan inside my head, everything! Tears flooded down my face as I grabbed on to Gohan.

"You're lying!" Gohan yelled. I shook my head.

'_No Gohan he's not lying, I saw him die! I can't remember stuff after that though.'_ I told him threw my mind. Gohan nodded at me. I breathed out of my mouth. This was going to be a very long year.

* * *

**There you go!**


	4. Left alone! Time to grow a back bone!

**Me: Sorry for the wait! I live in NJ and we just got hit by a hurricane. That caused a big mess involving power. We had no power for a week straight! So to get this show back on the road Chia will do a disclaimer:**

**Chia: I never agreed to that**

**Me: Why can't you just do it?**

**Chia: I can only be booked a week early you just decided to book me-**

**Me: JUST DO IT!**

**Chia: Son Chia doesn't own Db Dbz or Dbgt. But who would wanna on Dbgt? Anyway she just owns me.**

**Me: Thank you!**

* * *

I edged behind Gohan as Piccolo smirked. 'I don't like the way he's staring at us Gohan.' I told him. Something told me that we were in trouble.

'Why?' Gohan asked me. I shrugged.

'I don't know it's just a feeling.' I responded. I stared up at him as he began to speak.

"Of course I will not be training you for the next six months; you two are going to learn how to survive on your own. I stared up at him in horror. He wouldn't! H-he couldn't! Gohan seemed to be having similar thoughts because his face matched mine exactly.

"You can't do that!" I yelled out, fear clear in my voice. Gohan and I wouldn't last 5 seconds out here. Gohan and I were going to be scholars. We spend our time training our minds not our bodies.

"Watch me." He responded before flying off. Seeing him leave was making the tears were harder to hold back. My brother was kidnapped, my father died and I see the wound in the middle of his stomach, then both me and my brother was kidnapped and now this! This can't get any worse.

"Gohan what are we going to do? We don't have food or water or shelter!" I wailed. Gohan sniffled and shrugged helplessly. Of that just made me feel worse. I was getting ready to cry when a loud roar echoed throughout the mountains.

"Um, G-Gohan?" I stuttered as we began backing up. A dinosaur foot stepped behind a tree before it fully came out.

"Gohan do you have a plan?" I asked hoping he did and that it was a good one.

"I was kind of hoping you had one." He responded. That dinosaur was staring at in a way that I could guess what he was thinking:

Lunch.

I quickly grabbed Golan's hand and bolted. We couldn't be this dinosaur's meal! I couldn't let that happen! I ran as fast as I could go into a full sprint. That dinosaur went into a full sprint to because he was still keeping up with us. His mouth opened revealing rows of sharp, pointy teeth. I shrieked and looked forward trying not to be scared. He bent down. I was certain that moments later we would be dinosaur chow.

Suddenly, Gohan grabbed me and I felt wind rush by me, then it stopped all together. I peeked open one eye. We were on a mountain. Away from that beast.

"Wait," I said realizing something, "Were still stuck in the middle of nowhere!" I was freaking out. We couldn't go three days without water and it looked like we weren't getting off this mountain with that dinosaur down there.

"Gohan what are we going to do?" I asked him tears running down my face. Gohan had his head buried in his knees. Once he looked up I could see he was crying.

"I don't know Chia." He uttered. My stomach growled. Just great. We were foodless waterless and had no shelter. I was starving. It had been a good while since lunch and we hadn't gotten around to eating when we came to that reunion.

"I'm hungry." I muttered hanging my head. Gohan nodded miserably. I closed my eyes; it was the only thing I could do to keep from crying. I didn't know when, but I fell asleep.

~two hours later

I woke with a jerk. I rubbed my eyes when I saw two apples by me. I looked around. Normally apples came from a tree and not from thin air. There was no tree around here. Oh well, I wasn't complaining. I quickly devoured the two apples not full, but satisfied. It was really dark out but somehow I could see my shadow. I looked up. It was a full moon. The first one I ever saw in my life. I couldn't pull my eyes from it. Literally. I started to hear my heart beat. It was loud and clear in my ears. MY vision turned red before going black and the beat of my heart became fainter until I couldn't hear anything. It was just blank.

A special P.O.V. (Gohan's!)

I woke to a large roar. I opened one before closing it back. I opened it back up to make sure what I saw was really there. Yep. A giant monkey was standing over the mountain. Where was Chia? I scanned the mountain to find my twin. She was nowhere to be found.

"Chia!" I called, hoping to get an answer. No answer. I scanned the mountain a second time before something immediately caught my eye. It was a really big moon. It was also really bright. For some reason I couldn't rip my eyes from it. It felt like my heart was in my ears because I could hear the pattern clearly. My vision went red before it turned black. Then all at once I couldn't hear anything. Nothing at all.

Chia's P.O.V.

Opening my eyes I was blinded by light. I blinked my eyes a few times so my eyes could get used to it. I was lying on my back on the ground. Since when was I on the ground? I was also in different clothes. It was the same clothes Papa wears but it was black with a pink collar and pink wrist bands. There was also a sword attached to by shirt. What happened? Only yesterday I was in a dress with a pink head band and clicking shoes. I had on boots and well no head band. Changing clothes wasn't normal when you had no clothes to change into. Then again, the past events weren't normal.

Gohan stirred beside me. He opened his eyes. His tunic was gone and he had on the same colors Papa wears. But a different insignia. But neither did me. I looked at his to see what it said.

"Demon." I read aloud. Why would we have demon on our shirts. I'm guessing we'll find out later.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Gohan rubbed at his head before sitting up. That's when I noticed he also had a sword.

"Hey Gohan do you know what happened last night?" I asked. He shook his head. For the second time this week, we heard a loud roar. But for some reason I wasn't scared. Neither was Gohan because he had his sword out and ready. We had weapons to keep us safe, we didn't need to be scared.

That dinosaur stepped out from behind some trees. I readied my sword. "Gohan, whatever happens right now you promise to be brave like Papa right?" asked. Gohan nodded.

"Absolutely, Chia do you?" I nodded. Then with a war cry, we ran towards the dinosaur just as it ran at us certain we will win. Certain that we'll survive.

* * *

**Well that's it for now!**


	5. Fun timesa new friend!

"Come on faster!" I yelled at the dinosaur, which seemed furious that he couldn't scare us. Gohan stuck his tongue out at him to put salt on the wound. The dinosaur roar in anger then seemed angrier that I laughed after wards.

"Ever since we beat him three months ago, he won't give up!" Gohan laughed as we jumped over his jaw that was snapping at us. I circled him and ran up his tail to his head before leaning over so that I was in his eyes.

"I'm right here!" I shouted. He shook his head vigorously. I jumped off just as his tail went to slap me off, causing him to hit himself. I grinned and took out my sword. I went between his legs to his tail and sliced off two slices. The dinosaur didn't seem to notice, I guess he was mad with anger if he didn't feel a body part being cut. The tail was at the stub. Oh well, it will grow back.

"Okay Mr. Dinosaur, we have to go, but come back tomorrow so we can play again." Gohan told him waving goodbye as we ran off. The dinosaur looked at us then back at a cave where he seemed to live. He made a 'forget about' movement with his head.

"Aw do you think he's going to come back?" I asked my brother with fake sadness. Gohan laughed and looked at me.

"He always does, I think he likes us." Gohan told me. I laughed and kept running. Skidding to a stop in front of our cave I handed off the two pieces of meat to Gohan, since I was a hopeless cook. Instead, I gathered up the twigs and dry grass to feed the fire. Starting the fire by pounding to rocks together, I put up the large branch we used to cook.

"Chia you should gather some fruit, we're running out of bananas, mangos, and papaya. You don' have the papaya though, seeing how you're allergic. I laughed remembering how last time I touched a papaya, my feet blew up like a balloon. It was about a month ago.

_Flashback_

_I climbed over a large rock. The sharp edge jabbed me in the ribs causing be to hiss in pain. Brushing the pain off, I looked up at my destination; that large papaya tree. I circled the tree looking for a branch low enough so I could climb it. I wanted to taste a papaya so badly. I had never tasted one before. When papa brought home fruit he never got papaya. From reading a book, I learned the seeds were soft and tasty. I looked at the tree with determination. I would eat a papaya._

_Standing back on the rock, I leaped at a branch. Grabbing it with my chubby hands, I gracefully swung around the branch to another. I stood on this one to search for the fruit I oh so wanted. Spotting one hanging from one of the branches, I summer salted to a branch about five branches below it. I would have to climb. Taking on of the branched in my hands I hoisted myself up. I climb up to more before letting my burning arms rest. I wasn't used to climbing and my arms were definitely telling me that. Trying to reach for the papaya without climbing the last two branches, I felt a brace and use that to make my other arm go further up. Feeling the skin of a papaya, I gripped it and pulled down. The papaya fell in my arms, but since papayas grow in clusters, a bunch fell with it. Jumping from the tree, I caught them. I didn't want any of these to go rotten. Smiling in delight of my harvest, I hurried over the logs and rocks to get to my cave. _

"_Gohan!" I called excitedly. My brother's face peeked through the entrance of the cave. I showed him the fruit I gathered. He smiled and took some of the load of my arms. _

"_This is great! I can make juice with these!" He told me. I nodded. Picked up a papaya and held it to my mouth._

"_But first," I began, "we have to see if we like papayas. I took a bite of the fruit. Though the meat of the papaya was delicious, I loved the seeds. I handed the piece of fruit to Gohan who took a bite out of it. Gohan smiled as he chewed._

"_I like it!" He smiled. I nodded mouth too full to say anything. I swallowed deeply, trying to get down all the fruit. Almost immediately, I started feel woozy. I sat down on the moss beds I took the time to make. My feet felt numb. I couldn't feel them. It was like they were asleep. Gohan noticed something about them. _

"_Um, Chi?" He looked at me. I looked back him with a sick expression. _

"_Yeah Go?" I answered him, using his nickname like he used mine. I followed his gaze to my feet. They looked like balloons! I shrieked and tried to stand up, only succeeding in falling down. Oh yeah, the feel like they are asleep! I can't stand until I get feeling back in them._

"_What's wrong with me? All I did was bite into a stupid fruit!" I wailed pounding on my feet. They looked like red balloons that were about to burst. I could feel them burning. Then it came to me; I was allergic to papayas! That's why papa never brought them! Gohan realizing this was out the cave in a second. He then brought back water. The ice-cold water from the river. He poured it on my feet. The cold water felt good on my swelling, burning, and balloon like feet. _

"_Thanks bro." I told him. _

"_No problem sis."_

_End of flash back._

"I don't know why we even get those stupid fruit anymore!" I grumbled at my brothers amused face. My cheeks were in embarrassment. He shouldn't be laughing I could've died! Some brother he was! I could tell he was remembering the "tomato feet" incident too. He laughed at my embarrassment and turned back to the meat.

"I'm not getting the papayas." I muttered bitterly under my breath. He waved me off with his hand,. I started outside, but soon gasped at the sight I saw. A dinosaur was lying on the ground. Hurt from what I could see. His pained face turned to me and he roared loudly. I didn't flinch, instead I ran up to him. Trying to find A stab wound or burn I turned to the cave.

"Gohan please come quick!"

**LOOK HERE! PLEASE! IMPORTANT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter since I started at two and ended and five o clock. I got some choices for you for the next chapter.**

**A: It's all from Gohan's P.O.V.**

**B: Gohan manages to save the dinosaur from the other dinosaur.**

**C: Chia arrives just in time to see Gohan out cold and shakes him awake. **

**D: They defeat the dinosaur together. **

**I decided to do this this chapter because I wanted to make this chapter with your ideas so take your pick and which ever has the most votes wins!**


	6. The battle, a pact!

**This chapter was extra long! Whew! That took me awhile. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:*Sniffles* I don't on Dbz. I only own Chia.**

**R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gohan was out of the cave in a flash in was now standing my by side.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked me worriedly. I shrugged helplessly and inspected the dinosaur's body. My eyes widened as I saw the wound. A horrified look spread across my face. A huge log was in the dinosaur's body.

"Gohan!" I whispered urgently trying not to disturb the dinosaur since he was acting quite peaceful. He looked at me from the other side of the body. He saw my terrified look and ran over.

"Look at this!" I stepped aside to show him the wound. He winced and touched the log. The dinosaur shook. I grabbed the log firmly and gave Gohan a look.

"Go distract him." I ordered. He ran over to his face.

"This is going to hurt just a bit." He told him. I rolled my eyes.

'Great way of distracting him Go' I thought.

'Well how am I supposed to distract him oh mighty one?' Came Gohan's surprising reply.

"Get out of my head!' I snapped and pulled with all my strength. The dinosaur roared in pain. I stopped for a moment. Then pulled again. The log was slowly moving out of the dinosaur's body. I tried to block out the roars of pain. Finally, the log fully came out, and the dinosaur grew quiet. I smiled at his relief.

"Chia do you think if we help him he'll become are friend I mean wouldn't be cool to have a dinosaur as a friend?" He asked me, curious. I tilted my head, thinking.

"Well maybe he would! Do you think mom will let us keep him?" I replied. Gohan shrugged and looked at the dino. He cocked his head and went back into the cave, then came out carrying a big leaf.

"What are you doing? I asked, clearly confused at why he decided now was the time to act all weird.

"Remember when you fell a couple of weeks ago, and I fixed it?" He inquired. I racked my brain for a memory that came close to that. What. Is. He. Talking. About? OH...

_Flashback_

_"Ya wanna race Gohan?" I asked my twin, hoping he'd say yes since we already bothered the dinosaur and the tiger was resting. Gohan thought about it. Before he could say anything I got on my knees. Making the most innocent face I could put on I brought my hands to my chest and clasped them._

_"Please! Pretty please! Pretty please with chocolate on top!" I begged. There was a glint in my eyes that scream trouble. Gohan looked at me with uncertainty. Seeing how the last time we race I tripped him then pinned him down and pushed his arm into an unimaginable shape above his head until he scream mercy._

_I smiled innocently at him hoping the glint had when away, but knowing it didn't. He slowly nodded. I grinned widely and took his hand, dragging him to the edge of the cave. _

_"Okay first one to the big tree five minutes away gets to pound the loser!" I exclaimed taking off before he could say 'go'. Gohan frown at me. I didn't need to see it to know._

_"Chia! That's cheating!" Gohan yelled, taking off after me. I laughed and kept running. Gohan was rapidly catching up to me, seeing how he was taller so his legs were longer than mine. I pushed my legs harder but it was no use, Gohan was soon neck-to-neck with me. _

_'Come on. Think of some Chia' I urged my mind. A devious smile came to my face. Taking a time to prepare myself so I wouldn't fall. I stuck my foot out and placed it in front of his left leg. His left foot caught my foot and he tumbled downwards. I smiled and ran up to the tree. Just as I want to graze it with my fingers, I foot got caught of one of the trees long roots. I fell with a force. My ankle twisted and I thought it was broke. My face it the dirt roughly, scraping my cheeks. _

_"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I cried out hissing in pain. Blood trickled down my cheeks making me look like a porcelain figure. Gohan ran up to me he looked amused at my karma._

_"What goes around comes around Chi." He told me, shaking his head in a mock 'tsk'. I growled at my brother if looks could kill, my brother would be dead. _

_"Help me you idiot!" I snapped at him. He chuckled and gave me a hand. We slowly made our way back to the tree. As soon as we got there, Gohan sat me down on my bed, and he ran deeper into the cave. He came out with a big stick and a leaf._

_"Watch this." He told me and made magic fingers. He rolled the leaf until a green substance came out. He pushed it towards my face and I jerk back._

_"Get those things out of my face! I am not putting that on my face!' I screeched. I'll admit, I sounded like my mother when I said that._

_Gohan pounced on me; holding my limbs down and sticking one of the leaves on my face. It felt like he just set my face on fire. I struggled in his grip trying to get out before he put the other one on my cheek. Too late. He stuck the other on my face and I winced in pain. He hopped off and looked at me with glee. _

_"Now that will get better in no time." He wagged his finger me. Waiting for the pain to subside I watch my brother go back into the far end of the cave. _

_"Does it feel better?" He asked. I glared._

_"It feels like you just set my face on fire." I said in mono-tone. _

_"You're welcome." He told me. I frowned at him._

_"I hate you." I said bitterly. _

_"I love you to."_

_Flash back over_

"No! No way!" I shook my head. He was not putting that stuff on me again! Wait... it wasn't going to be applied on me. I nodded my head.

"Let's do it!" I exclaimed running in to the cave. As I came back out I saw Gohan sitting by him. He was moving his lips.

"What cha' doin?" I asked making sure he wasn't talking to himself.

"Talking to him." I nodded unsure before shrugging it off. I got a bowl and fill it with some water, before ripping a shred of my Gi. I dipped the rag into the cold water and placed it on the wound. I cleaned it up until the blood wasn't surrounding the whole. I turned to my brother. Gohan was still making the formula. After he was finished I grabbed the leaf and place it on the wound. The dinosaur roared and I winced. Poor thing… he probably feels like his is being roasted. That wasn't going to subside anytime soon.

"Shush, it's okay, it will go away." I comforted it. Suddenly, A loud roar sounded from throughout the forest. I slowly turned around, hoping to see that dinosaur that we were playing with and not a much more wild, dangerous one. I turned around and screamed. There lo and behold was a humongous dinosaur. It wasn't very friendly looking and it looked hungry, I trembled a bit and took out my sword. My arms shook with fear. This wasn't our usually play mate this one was much fiercer. His teeth were sharper, the scales looked darker and rougher. It's tail lashed threateningly behind it. I turned to my brother one had the same face I was wearing. The roar sounded again. He charged. I stumbled back and screamed again. Gohan ran in front of me.

That beast was coming closer…

I turned around and dashed for the forest. Hiding behind a large rock. I looked my brother. . He turned to the large dinosaur before turning to my hiding space again. I ducked behind the rock. I was panting hardly from the effort it took to get away from the dinosaur in time. Then a pang of guilt struck me, I left Gohan there to fight by himself. But the way Gohan was looking at the dinosaur with no fear, I knew it wasn't my fight.

Gohan let out a war cry before charging. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. He ducked slashed, kicked, invaded. I peeked from behind the rock. The dinosaur seemed intent on crushing Gohan and eating our friend, then having Gohan for desert. I gasped as the dinosaur picked up Gohan with his teeth and threw him. The dinosaur then took a few steps towards our injured friend who seemed incapable in defending himself. The beast's mouth open and he rested in on the dinosaur body. I wanted to closed my eyes. But my body wouldn't let me. Please, Gohan! Get up! As if answering my pleas, Gohan's body rose from the ground and he attacked. I smiled at my brother, That's right Gohan show him that nobody messes with us!

Gohan lunged at the giant beast. The dinosaur roared at the disturbance in his meal. I was glad he hadn't even took a bite yet. Gohan sliced at the dinosaur but he just moved out the way. Gohan almost hit our friend. He stopped himself in time and whirled around aiming for the dinosaur. Once again the dinosaur throws him. He was about to turn back to the our friend. Over my dead body! Taking careful aim I positioned my sword in front of the dangerous dinosaur and threw my sword. I had really bad aim, and my hand was shaking but it did have the effect that I wanted. The sword although not hitting him directly, got him on his toe. He roared in pain. Gohan choose that moment to jump out. He raised an eyebrow at the sword in the dinosaurs toe before turning towards my hiding place. I lifted up two thumbs before shooting them down as he began to fight again. He duck dodged and kicked all at the same time was impressive speed. I shrieked as the dinosaur was sent down, my way! I scrambled to another hiding space, this one close to the injured dinosaur. It was behind a mountain.

The dinosaur crashed. Gohan smiled gleefully before scrambling to protect himself as he got up and pushed his foot in front of Gohan. Gohan's eyes widened. He was outta there! He ran just outside the foot and feel when the dinosaur stomped down on the earth. I shrieked when his foot made the ground trembled a bit. The dinosaur heard my shrieked and turned to me. I had stupidly stuck most of my body out of my hiding place and was sitting wide open. The dinosaur roared and charged at me momentarily forgetting about Gohan. I screamed and ran over behind a tree. I pressed my body against when I heard the my previous hiding space crumble underneath his weight. I stopped breathing the moment I heard him walking. Then thinking he couldn't see me, I let out a breath of release.

"Gah!" My shirt was picked up from behind and I was thrown into the air. Who was that screaming? Oh yeah, that was me. I landed roughly on my body. The blow knocked the air out of me. It took me some moments to remember how to breathe again. I turned my head to Gohan, who was angrily glaring at the dinosaur. Whoa, if looks could kill…

Gohan charged at the monster who simply charged back. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to see the outcome of this. Nevertheless, one of my eyes peeked at the scene. He had merely side step out of the way, send the dinosaur into a mountain. Gohan blinked once. Twice. Then a confused look came across his face.

"D-did I do that?" He asked me. I slowly nodded. My own confusion transformed into a smile. I giggled and flung my hands around Gohan.

"Gohan you did it! Wait-how did you do that?" I stared at my brother with a raised eye brow. Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know, I remember being mad about him hurting you, and then nothing. I shook off my curiosity and ran to our friend. He was sleeping peacefully on the ground.

"Gohan new plan, let's start training." I told him. Seeing how close we dance with death it was probably for the best. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah! Let's be like daddy!" I smiled. We were going to be like Papa I know it! I held out my hand. He took it and squeezed. Then in unison we stated;

"Like daddy/papa!"

* * *

**Awwww. That was cute! Gohan's true power shone through. I have a question: Since Gohan and Chia are twins, does that mean that since Gohan got the strength, Chia gets the speed? Because I was thinking of giving her another thing. Or should I give Chia the speed but have her focuse on another thing. Which brings me to my next question, what's you opinion on mind attacks? Well that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Training, Piccolo Returns!

Dodge. Kick. Punch. Block. It was like a pattern to me. I kicked out at my brother before gracefully pushing myself into the air to escape Gohan's fist. I dodge a few punches from him before having to block again. Using my speed at an advantage, I went behind my brother's back hoping I could get a punch in. I aimed my punch at his neck intent on knocking him out. It seemed he sensed this and turned around dodging my fist and kicking me in the stomach. I gasped for air before shrugging of the pain. I swiped Gohan's legs from under him. I smirked think I had one the match. I was surprised to find myself on the ground pain exploding throughout my legs. Gohan's sword was aimed directly at my throat daring me to get up. I frown in defeat before grinning.

"Boy Gohan you sure know how to trick me a lot!" I exclaimed knocking my brother's sword out the way. I smiled and held his hand out which I took. He rubbed the back of his head, much like Papa does when he's nervous or being modest.

"Well I had to go all out; you really had there with your speed." He told me. I smiled. Over our training I'd been focusing on my speed in case I would ever have to rely on it. Over time I had become faster than my brother. Then my stomach decided to growl loudly making me blush. Gohan raised an eyebrow at the noise and laughed walking off getting ready to prepare lunch.

"You might want to get more fruit! We're running low our friend ate it all!" Gohan called to me. Our friend that we saved from the horrible dinosaur left a couple of weeks ago, he was fully healed and we sensed that he missed his family. When we last saw him, he cleaned us out of berries. I laughed and briskly began walking towards the forest. Entering the huge mass of trees I stumbled upon the berry bush. I put one it my mouth. Crushing it of the roof of my mouth, I drank the sweet juice that came out. Picking about four pounds I walked back to my home.

"Gohan I'm back!" I looked inside the cave, but my brother wasn't there. I froze and called for my brother.

"C-Chia you might want to say hello to our visitor!" Gohan's voice called from the river. I bolted to the river. My eyes widened in fear. He shouldn't me back! I stumbled backwards falling on my backside. I trembled in fear. I hadn't felt this way since six months ago when Piccolo dropped us off here. Now he was standing in front of me. Piccolo smirked and looked over us, taking in that we survived. Taking in our appearances. Taking in our fear.

"I see that you have survived your wilderness training." He stated. I took a deep breath saying a prayer to Kami as I probably uttered my last words.

"Darn right we survived and you have no nerve to come get us after you left us here for six months!" He only smirked wider. Hmp! I knew he was the maniac I always thought him out to be.

"I see the crybabies as run out of you as well." He told us. All fear was placed with confusion. Why wasn't he saying anything useful! Why was he just talking like he hadn't seen us since last Christmas!

"It's time for your training." He finally told us. Finally something useful. Gohan swallowed hard before standing up. We stood shoulder to shoulder. We stood tall and proud.

"Now it is time you know what's going on now sit." He ordered. Like docile kittens we sat on the hard ground.

"When Radtiz was defeated he told us of two sayin that would come. Both stronger than him and that they would be here in a year. Sox months from now," He paused before looking up again," We all split up to train me taking two annoying brats with me." I scoffed at the annoying brat's part; it didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was talking about us.

"You two, could serve as a valuable part of this fight, and trust me you will fight!" He told us in such a bitter tone it made me shiver.

'_Please tell me this isn't real Chia." _Gohan pleaded with me. I could only shrug.

"Now tell me do you know your mission?" He asked us. I search for anything that might help in this question; I knew Gohan knew it to because we yelled in unison;

"To defeat the sayin!" He smirked again.

"Good. Now show me if you can be useful and fight each other." I had no Idea why I was being so obedient to this guy.

We got into stance and after a brief fixing we began our fight. Gohan fists launched like missiles at my body. I dodged them and went for his arms. Grabbing them, I swung him around before leaving him to be dizzy. Using his confusion to an advantage I kicked him side to side. I stopped my assault on him as he quickly recovered. He was behind me in a second taking an arm behind my back and twisted it. I cried out struggling even though it only made it worse. I kicked and press my body weight on him. The unexpected weight made us fall. Luckily he let go of me and I was able to save myself. Gohan's hands grabbed my ankles and I jumped to get them off. Gohan stood up and took out his sword. I took out my own and our swords touched. There were sounds of metal touching metal but never metal touching flesh. I managed to swipe Gohan's legs from under him and pointed my sword in his direction victory clearly being mine.

I panted heavily. It took my all to do that and Gohan was just lying there wide eyed breath just as heavily.

"Good now Chia goes over there and starts meditating." Piccolo told me. Meditating but I wanted to eat….

"But mister Piccolo sir I want to eat!" I whined. We were about to eat before we were rudely interrupted. Piccolos eye twitched.

"Eat! Your having meditating to eat!" He snapped. I visibly flinched before grudgingly walking over to the spot he told me to go to, mumbling all the way. I sat down and closed my eyes before opening them again.

"Uh how do I meditate?" I asked naively. I never seen Papa do it and Mama doesn't do it. Piccolo sighed before walking over.

"Close your eyes and breathe deeply until you can't hear anything then try to bring out a pretty ball of light once you do try to aim it into your palms." He told me this like he was talking to a five year old. Which I was but that not the point! He turned to Gohan telling him to copy everything he did. He showed him a kata, before looking over and yelling at me to concentrate. I closed my eyes and started to breathe. Almost immediately I could hear nothing. It was like my senses had been turned off. Suddenly I was looking at a ball of light. It was a gleaming white and I could feel heat coming from it. This must me the light he was talking about! I tried to suck it up with my palms but only a bit went into them. A few moments later it washed over me filling me with heat so hot it burned. I eyes snapped opened and I could feel my brothers eyes on me. The white light was in my hands and the heat didn't bother me. It was night. I could have sworn it was day when I started. Gohan came at me looking closely at the light in my palms. Gohan's body was littered with scars. Blood was even seeping out of his mouth. I gasp as the light disappeared. . .Do? I looked questioningly at Piccolo but he gave me no answer. I gasped once again as it felt like all the energy had been sapped from me.

"Wow Chi that was cool can I learn how to do that that would be-"

"Gohan! Go meditate! Chia comes learn this kata!" He barked at us. I sighed as we switched positions. Well this was going to be annoying year.

**Well that the end with a whopping 1,458 words! *Cheers in the back ground* my second longest chapter! MY longest with the chapter before this. Anyway sorry for the delay my computer brake and I'm using the despot. **


	8. More training, the saiyans are arriving?

I struggled as Gohan twisted my hand behind my back. I growled and tried to twist my body around to punch him, but my unusually bending arm screamed in protest.

"Give up Chia?" Gohan asked, a huge smirk placed on his face. I shook my head and started to power up. The heat from my power made him leap off of me so he wouldn't get burned. I looked at my arm, it seemed okay besides that red mark from where Gohan was squeezing. I quickly shook it out and charged at him.

Our fist touched causing a small rumble. We started to throw blows; I dodged one of his kicks and sent a punch this way. I tried to get behind his back but Gohan, who already became used to my speed, caught me and thrown me into a mountain. I felt my breath leave me as my body connected with the hard rock. Blood dripped down my arm. It must have hit a sharp corner of rock.

Suddenly without warning, I was in the air; Gohan's head was pressed against mine. We looked up to see a green face. Wow, I forgot that he was here. Piccolo slammed us both on the ground. I yelp in pain as Gohan rolled on me on impact. I pushed him off.

'_Chia should we do it?' _Gohan's voice entered my mind. I turned to him and smirked.

'_Let's Gohan!' _I exclaimed. We shared a look before standing up. Clasping his hand I brought one hand up my left wrist facing right. Gohan's right wrist met mine. I started to power up, along with Gohan. Our power connected and merged into one power level.

"Twin Destruction!" We yelled. A bright red light erupted from our palms. Gohan and I practiced this without end and I was glad to see we got it right. I smiled as Piccolo dodged. Our arm moved to this side sending it back at him. He dodged again before disappearing. My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do. Gohan must have had the same idea because I was being dragged to the side. We dove for cover as a special beam cannon narrowly missed us and collided with our Twin destruction. WE sat up and added more power to our attack. Suddenly a hand pulled us back and we were slammed again and again own the ground. I opened my eyes after the assault only to close them again as punches and kicks connected with my stomach and head. I peeked open one eye to see Gohan slowly rolling himself away and I followed his movements.

I was soon out of the attack and I stood up, looking around. Our attack was about ready to explode and I waved my head to explode it, seeing how it wouldn't help. I looked at Piccolo.

"Mister Piccolo sir can we take a break." I dared to ask. Last time I asked this I was sent into the ground. I crossed my fingers hoping it wouldn't happen again. Piccolo nodded at me. Relieved, I slumped on the ground, before the sky turned dark. I looked up. Did I fall asleep and it's nighttime now? No Piccolo would've woken me up to start training. I looked to Gohan for help. He shrugged and looked at Piccolo. He had a look of confusion on his face before shook his head.

"Goku is being wished back early, does this mean the saiyans arrived sooner than expected?" Piccolo asked no one. I was taken aback by his words. The saiyans were coming sooner than expected?

That's impossible they can't be! It doesn't mean that!

"Shit it does." Piccolo cursed. The universe just loved to prove me wrong.

"We're doomed." I heard Gohan say quietly. I buried my head in his shoulder. Gohan hugged me. We all stayed like this for a moment before I jumped out of Gohan's grip a smiled threatening to split my face apart, making Gohan jump.

"Did you hear that? Papa's being wished back! Papa's alive!" I exclaimed doing a happy dance which consisted of cartwheels and summersaults. I slapped Gohan's hand and flew up into the sky. This was awesome!

"This is awe-ah!" I was pulled out of the sky and onto the ground. Piccolo's frowning face was in front of me.

"This means we're going to have train harder than we ever did before." Piccolo told us. I once again slumped on the floor. This wasn't fair! I didn't want to train harder! I took a deep breath and nodded. If I wanted to be like Papa I had to train like Papa! That's the truth!

Gohan got into fighting stance and I copied his movements. If Papa was coming back to fight with us, I had to help.

**I'm not dead I promise! Anyway thanks for telling me about that Sayin, saiyan thing, now I know not to trust spell check so much, ya know? This chapter is so short because I needed to update something and this was the only thing I could think up so consider this a half of a chapter. Kay?**


	9. Nappa and Vegeta the unstoppable duo!

**I did it! I reached three thousand words! This is offically my longest chapter! Great huh? Okay R&R**

* * *

I flew to the left looking around. Then I looked to the right. I groaned in frustration. This was annoying me. Not only did we have to train all night without rest or sleep but now we have to look for the stupid saiyans. They weren't by the camp and they weren't by cities. SO WHERE THE HECK WERE THEY! I'm mean seriously, they have tails for crying out loud it shouldn't be hard to find them.

"Chia did you find them?" Gohan called to me. I turned to him.

"Yes Gohan I found them that's exactly why I haven't yelled 'there they are!'" I said sarcastically. Gohan playfully pushed me. We were about to go into an all-out play wrestling match when a green fist came down on both of our heads. I clutched my hand and rubbed the bump that was forming.

"This isn't the time to be playing we're trying to find the saiyans!" Piccolo snapped. I wrapped my arm around Gohan and smiled apologetically at my mentor. My hand went to the back of my neck.

"Gee sorry Mr. Piccolo." I apologized bowing quickly. After Gohan said he was sorry, we went searching again. I flew downwards and started running around trying to find them. They could be hiding somewhere. I closed my eyes and spread my senses out trying to locate two incredibly high power levels. None came to me. I took a deep breath and spread my senses further. Nothing.

"I can't even sense two really high power levels!" I yelled up to my brother and sensei. Gohan kicked the air.

"They are really hard to find." I heard Gohan say. I flew up and tousled my brothers hair.

"Don't worry Go-Chan we'll find them." I told him. I saw his eyes twitch and smirked.

"I'm not a girl Chi." He complained. Suddenly, I received a slap to the back of the head.

"Focus!" Piccolo yelled at us. was paying attention! Honest! I just got a little sidetracked! I mumbled an apology. Suddenly, two huge power levels entered Earth's atmosphere. That's why we couldn't find them, they weren't even on Earth yet. I looked at Gohan who was looking at me questioningly.

"They are diffidently here." I told him. Gohan nodded. We looked at Piccolo, waiting for orders. Piccolo smirked and looked at us.

"We're going to signal them, if I'm correct then they should be wearing those things on their eyes. That means they'll pick up the burst go to it. We will always be signaling the other Earth warriors." Nodding to show I understood I search for my ki. With a grunt I released all of it in a short burst then bottled it back up. I didn't use much if it, so it wasn't tiring. I felt Gohan's ki go up and then Piccolo's. I released mine again less energy this time to signal them. Breathing heavily from the quick repeated use of my ki, I raised it again.

"Please tell me that's enough I think we signaled enough people." I complained leaning on Gohan. Gohan nodded tiredly. He used more energy than me. A lot more to signal the fighters and the saiyans.

"You're done, I can sense them coming this way." Piccolo answered. I nodded and flew downwards, hitting the ground. I slumped on a rock and looked at my brother.

"So want to play?" I asked. Gohan smiled and nodded. He immediately lunged at me pinning me on the ground. I pushed Gohan off me and sat on him, holding his shoulders down. We would've continued wresting if it wasn't for a fist coming down on ours head for the third time that day.

"Didn't I say this was not the time for playing!" Piccolo yelled at us. We nodded and slumped back. No sooner than that a power level was felt coming our way.

"It's the saiyans!" I screeched and leaped off of the ground. I squinted at the sky trying to see them. It was only one person. He was short, with no hair and a orange gi on. He landed on the ground in front of us. Immediately attacked. I was holding him in a head lock before Gohan slowly walked over and peeled me off of him.

"Chia don't you remember him?" Gohan whispered to me. I was panting hard and was unable to answer, so I just answered in his mind.

'No.'

'Well it's Krillin, that bald guy from the reunion.' Realization dawned on me as the memories from the reunion surfaced. I blushed scarlet and bowed.

"Sorry." I mumbled embarrassed. Krillin smiled and ruffled my hair. He laughed lightly and rubbed the red spot on his neck where I had been squeezing.

"It's okay, but ouch you've gotten strong." He told me laughing . I poked my chest out in pride and pointed to my brother and Piccolo.

"You can thank them, they've been helping me. Gohan been keeping me on my toes and Piccolo makes sure I never forget any of his lessons. Never." I shuttered at the mercilessly beat downs I got while I was training.

"What type of training did you undergo?" Krillin curiously asked us. Gohan stepped up to explain the experience we went through, along with bits added in by me. Krillin blinked in surprise.

"Wow, that's amazing you two I would've broken down by now at your age." Krillin complimented.

"It wasn't really that bad you know? It was really pretty cool. There was that dinosaur who chased us, but I think he likes us. There was that tiger we were just playing a game. Then there were funny times like-"

"When Chia found out about her allergy." Gohan snickered. I slammed my fist down on his head, but that only caused him to laugh harder. I stomped my feet like toddler.

"Jerk." I mumbled before smiling up at Krillin again.

"Cool? Well you are Goku's children and he probably would've said the same thing at your age, heck he would've said the same thing now!" we all shared all laugh, well except Piccolo. Looked around.

"Shouldn't the saiyans be here by-" A strong blast knocked me off my feet I swirled in the air before landing on my feet. Dusting of my hands and Gi, I looked around.

"Well that was rude." Gohan commented. I nodded in agreement. A second blast made me fly up into the air. I summersaulted away from the third blast.

"Okay who keeps doing that!" I snapped. As the dust cleared, I could see two figures in the remains of the dust. One short one and one really tall one. The dust finally cleared away and I could see who it really was. A man with flame shaped hair That kinda made him look like a troll doll. An arrogant smirk was placed on his face. The other one was bald, unless you counted the rat on his lip. Brown tails were wrapped tightly around your waist.

"You must have a death wish for drawing us to you." The bald one sneered. I stuck my tongue out at him, placing my hands behind my ears.

"Nappa's right but we are more than happy to grant you that wish." The short one said.

"You won't be saying that when we defeat you big bullies!" I yelled at them. Nappa smirked.

"Is that a threat?" He asked. I growled as I started to float up.

"It's a promise!" I retorted. Gohan pulled me back down. Nappa sighed and the two saiyans started to float down.

"Well might as well back this fun." He sighed again before taking out a jar. Where he took it out from? Only Kami knows. In the jar were six green like seeds. There was a strange green liquid at the bottom. It was green like the beans but it was darker.

"This soil is good for planting the saibamen right Vegeta?" Nappa asked. Vegeta nodded and motioned for him to plant them. Nappa made six tiny holes in the ground.

"What is he doing?" I asked Gohan. Gohan shrugged and looked back at Nappa.

"Planting vegetables?" He guessed. I shook my head furiously.

"No-maybe fruits." I offered. Gohan shrugged again. After Nappa had planted the seeds he poured the green liquid on this.

"They'll grow faster in this soil." Nappa commented. In a few short minutes, that felt like an entirety six green men shot up from the ground. They look like bugs. Horrible green mutant bugs. I yelped and pushed Gohan forwards.

"Gohan I don't eat anything that's green so it's all yours." I told him, giving him another shove. Gohan's face turned into one of disgust.

"No way! They're yours!" Gohan stated and went behind me. The saibamen were breathing heavily. Good thing they were short, if there were full size they would've been more intimidating. Green juice ran down their bodies.

"Eww…" I commented. Nappa strolled in front of them and looked at us.

"Okay what do toy say we do a tournament, there's three of you so each of you can fight two. Of course their power levels equal Radtiz without powering up so it's pretty weak. " Weak? Radtiz wasn't weak! Suddenly three other people touched down next to us.

"Sorry we're late guys, I was on the other side of the world when I felt your signal." A man with a scar apologized. A man with three eyes and a mime looking kid nodded. Suddenly they all looked at us at the same time. I shuffled away from them. I really didn't like to be stared at without knowing the reason why I was being stared at. It just creeps me out.

"So these are Goku's kids huh? They sure look like him." One of them said. Krillin nodded and smiled at us.

"Yeah, that's Gohan and that's Chia. Chia, Gohan, that's Yamcha Tien and Chaioutzui." He told us, pointed to each of the fighters. I nodded and waved.

"Yes! Now there can be a one on one battle." Nappa cheered interrupting our introduction. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out again causing him to do it back.

"Nappa stop acting like a baby and tell he saibamen they can fight." Vegeta ordered in monotone. Nappa nodded and with a flick of the hand, the saibamen charged at us. I dug my elbow deep inside the saibamen's stomach. I duck to avoid the high kick that was headed my way. As I drove my knee into his chest I looked over to Gohan. He was being held down with one hand and attacked with the other. I growled and kicked the saibamen away. I ran towards the saibamen attacking Gohan and kicked him off of him. Gohan stood up and smiled gratefully me at me.

"Thanks Chi, I owe you one." He told me. I gave him a thumbs a thumbs up before attacking my opponent. I gasped as it appeared behind me and got me in a full nelson. I thrashed around trying to free myself. I saw his arm right next to my mouth as I turned. I sick feeling came over my stomach as I realized what I had to do.

'I know I'm going to regret this later.' I thought miserably. I quickly sunk my teeth into the bug like alien's arm. Purple blood filled my mouth. The saibamen screeched and released me. I spat out the blood and wiped my mouth.

"Ewe ewe ewe!" I kept saying as I wiped the blood of my tongue. That was the most disgusting thing I ever done. Recovering from my bite the saibamen charge at me. I was ready this time. I dodged and held out my arms but no energy came out. Instead I focused on the saibamen's mind. The saibamen dropped to its knees in pain. I stopped my mind attack and charged it. I threw multiply punches and kicks before putting my hands to my chest.

"Kiseki wave!" I shouted. A large beam of energy flowed out of my hands. I pushed my energy into my attack as I felt the saibamen pushing back.

"Take this you green freak!" I shrieked as I sent more of my energy to my blast. The blast quickly overcame the saibamen and engulfed him. I breathed heavily and floating to the ground. Gohan was finishing up with his saibamen and everybody else was already done. Once Gohan was done I ran to him and hugged him.

"Well that wasn't even entertaining." Nappa complained. Vegeta looked over to his companion. I was ready to stuck out my tongue when Gohan pulled me down. He looked at my wounds before deeming me fine. Suddenly one of the saibamen thought dead lunged at Yamcha. He had no way to defend as it latched on to him.

"Hey let me go!" Yamcha yelled trying to pry it off him. The little green bug grinned and seemed to say something in a strange language. My eyes widened as a bright light surrounded the inscect. I looked away, fearing that I knew what was about to happen.

"Yamcha Krillin cried. He ran to save his best friend. I grabbed on to his left arm and Gohan grabbed on to his right. He struggled against our grip but we wouldn't let go. He looked at us with tear filled eyes.

"Kids you need to let me go, Yamcha needs help!" He pleaded. I shook my head. I tightened my grip and looked at the struggling Yamcha who was already realizing what was happening .

"Let me go!" Krillin shouted.

"Krillin there's not enough time, if we were to let you go it would be starting to explode enveloping you too." Gohan explained. Krillin stood still. Suddenly the monster exploded taking Yamcha with him. The smell of burnt flesh rose to my nose. I started to gag and buried my head on Krillin's gi, hoping that it would protect me from the smell.

"Yamcha!" Krillin yelled angrily. He looked towards the saiyans. They were laughing.

"Stop laughing you meanies!" I yelled at them which only served to make them laugh harder.

"Well that's one down now who's next to die?" Krillin fearlessly stepped up and prepared a blast in his hand. It formed into a blade like shape and began spinning.

"This is for Yamcha you monsters! Distructo Disk!" He yelled. The blade like blast launched at the saiyans. Nappa smirked and raised up a hand to block it. I smiled. I knew you couldn't deflect that blast.

"Nappa dodge it you fool!" Vegeta ordered. Nappa grumbled but dodged the attack. It barely touched his face, but left a long cut that was leaking blood.

"My face! My beautiful face!" Nappa bellowed. I was about to make a comment about his face when Gohan interrupted me.

"Beautiful? More like hideous to me, right Chia?" He asked.

"Right Gohan!" Nappa shook with rage. He took a deep breath and howled;

"Alright you little brats you die this time!" He lunged at us but his moments were sloppy from rage. I dodged but couldn't attack, my hits wouldn't do any damage. I was thrown onto the ground along with Gohan.

"Wow, well I say he's really strong." I commented struggling to get up. Gohan nodded weakly. Nappa grinned down at us.

"Where's all that fire you little hybrid brats!" He sneered at us. I growled and was about to retort when he suddenly shouted.

"Gah! You little worm get off of me!" I looked on with confusion at the scene. I couldn't see who was on him. He turned around grabbing at his back. Chaioutzui on his back spread out like a sheet. He was glowing blue.

"Chaioutzui get back!" I screeched. It was no use, the little emperor was already bring out his life energy.

"Thank you Tien for everything you too Krillin and Piccolo. Gohan Chia, it was really nice meeting you." He told us. My eyes filled with tears as he blown up. It was the second death of the fight. Dust went up around Nappa.

"I hope he's gone for good." I muttered. Gohan nodded his agreement. A few moments later, I heard laughter erupt from the dust.

"Wow that actually kind of stung! If he was any stronger I would've probably been seriously injured. Good thing your all weak!" He laughed and brushed of the remaining dust on his armor.

"That's impossible." I breathed. My eyes were wide with fear and surprise. Gohan shook his head in fear.

"No-he shouldn't of have survive that!" Krillin screeched. Tien was shaking with rage, I could tell he was about to explode. He curled his hands into two balls and held them at his side. He could help but shout in frustration.

"Chaioutzui! He gave his life to kill him and it didn't even effect him! That's why I'm going to finish the job!" Menacingly he launched at Nappa, blinding throwing punches in his rage. I shrieked as he was thrown into the ground. He just got back up and begn attacking again, anger fueling his power. Even though it looked like he had Nappa on the ropes, Tien was getting tired and his was slowling down with his moments. Nappa however didn't have any damage, he wasn't even breathing hard. It ewas exactly what Nappa needed to gain back the advantage .

He punched Tien in the stomach and flipped him over his shoulder. Tien hit the ground with a thud. I winced at the sound of bones breaking. Tien slowly lifted himself off the ground. He launched at the large saiyan. Nappa grinned and brought his arm up. Once Tien was in range he brought it down slicing through his arm. Tien cried out in pain. My horrified faced mirrored the rest of the gang's. Tien's arm was gone. On the ground, blood gushing out, Tien held his bleed shoulder and looked at Nappa.

"Looks like I'll be meeting you in other world Chaioutzui." He whispered. He brought up and shaped it into a half way triangle.

"Tri-beam ha!" A bright yellow beam of light collided with Nappa's body. Tien gave a weak smile before collasping onto the ground. Nappa brushed out his charred armor.

"Well who's next? Wait where are my manors," He sent a look at me," Ladies first."

* * *

**Well that's it for now! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Son Chia**


	10. Chia's battle, Goku arrives!

**I updated early I kow but I was aiming to get to three thousand again and just happened to finish the chapter. If it's a bit rushed towards the end I'm sorry.**

* * *

Nappa and I stared each other down. I couldn't win with brute force, no that would be my downfall. I could probably outclass him in speed and on the mind. From what I gathered from his fighting style Nappa relies on his strength to win, but also won't hesitate to try to outsmart you one way or the other. He got angry easily and win he attacks angrily his movements become sloppy. So I guess that was my plan. Use my speed to dodge him and my mind to anger him. That should allow me to get in some decent hits. I could always stall until Papa gets here. I glared at my opponent.

"Hey ugly, are you going to fight?!" I yelled. Nappa's eye twitched dangerously. He growled and launched himself at me. Using my full speed I dodged his attack and come up behind him. I couldn't attack yet, he was too aware of his surroundings.

"What ugly, am I too fast for ya?" I taunted. He brought his fist back and followed with a kick. I ducked and jumped. He was wildly throwing punches at me, anyone could see that. That was my cue to attack. I brought my small hand down with enough force to snap a tree in half. Nappa flew forwards then turned around menacingly. He growled and charged me. I side stepped him allowing him to run in a nearby mountain. I stuck my tongue out at him as he climbed out. Suddenly he was in front of me, I gasped before being brutally pummeled. My back exploded in pain as Nappa's foot connected with it. I tried to block a upcoming hit but his hands wove through my arms and connected with my stomach. I coughed up blood and went on my hands and knees. Wiping my mouth I slowly stood back up.

"Y-you call that a-a punch? A fly could do more damage, it's prettier than you too." I weakly tested his limits. He growled before stepping forward menacingly.

"Fine you little brat you want my full pow-" I interrupted him flying across the battle field to punch him. I attacked him mercilessly punch and kicking every part of his body. Nappa collapsed on the ground. I grinned tiredly and walked over to take my brother's hand. I dragged him across the battle field.

"What Chia what are you-" I pressed my fingers to his lips signaling him to be quiet. Gohan nodded but wanted his question answered.

'What are you doing?' He asked inside my mind. I rolled my eyes but answered him anyways.

'You are going to help me defeat Nappa kay?' Gohan looked curious still but nodded. I took his and we floated upwards. We thrusted our fists together.

"Twin Destruction!" We yelled. A red ball of light erupted from our palms. We split the ball up making it go into tiny balls of hot energy. We directed it all towards Nappa. We could hear his yells of pain easy. I smiled weakly before a blast came through the smoke. I was thrown in a mountain and buried. It was that easy to bury me? Well I could get out easy- With my energy depleted I had no way to get out of this. My head pounded from the impact. My eyes slipped close as I slipped out of consciousness .

Gohan's P.O.V

I shook my head as I slowly dug myself out of the hole I made. Nappa packed a punch. "Chia!' I called looking around for my twin. She was nowhere to be found. My eyes slipped over the rubble of a mountain. It took less than a second for it to click. I bolted for the rubble trying to get my sister out. Nappa fazed in front of me. His smirked was creepy.

"I can't let you dig her out before she suffocates can I?" I raised an eyebrow there were many ways air could get through. Chia wouldn't suffocate. I looked at the rubble and back at Nappa. Well I might as well stall until she wakes up. I crouched into fighting stance.

"Aw so you want to play now? Sure let's play!" Nappa lunged at me. I had trouble dodging seeing how Chia was faster. I would be better in brute force though, but so was he, maybe I could out smart him. Well it was worth a try.

"Hey look up there!" I pointed upwards pulling the oldest trick from the book. Nappa stupidly looked up allowing me to upper cut him. I blinked repeatedly, that actually worked. Huh, well I be. I flew up and brought my foot down sending him into the dirt.

"Does the dirt taste good?" I asked innocently. Nappa growled and his hand shot out, ready to get my ankle, I jumped and sped away. He was suddenly in front of me his hands on my neck. I tried to hold my breath but the air became old and soon my lungs were burning. Time to pull another one out of the book.

"Hey looked behind you." I weakly pointed behind his back and made a face gasp. I put a hand up and made a stopping motion.

"K-Krillin, don't." My trick worked and he released me and turned around, punching the air. I took deep gulps of air. It felt good to have air in my lungs. I stood up straight and looked confused at the saiyans who also had a confused look. He did not just fall for that twice. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess I was wrong." I told him.

'Hey Gohan mind getting me out.' A voice sounded. Well she was up. I quickly kicked Nappa in the stomach then fazed in front of the rubble. I pushed the small rocks out of the way, pulling and pushing until I saw black hair at the bottom. Pushing the remaining rocks out of her face I looked her.

"Well it took you long enough." She complained. I helped her up and crossed my arms.

"You're welcome."

"Sorry bro, thank you." She hugged me quickly before taking deep breathes. She looked over to Nappa who was looking at us with a menacing face.

"He really never gives up!" Chia exclaimed. I nodded. He really didn't, he was obviously strong but when his anger got the better of him it was like fighting an ant. Easy. Chia brushed the sharp fragments from her clothes and look tiredly at the saiyan.

"I really can't fight, I don't know about you but I used everything I had in that that blast. He shrugged it off like it was nothing! I don't have anything left in me to fight with." She confessed sitting on the ground.

"Well you're going to have to go into your reserves." I told her stubbornly. Chia took a deep breath and dipped into the well that was her reserves on power.

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed. I took her hand and we fazed behind the over grown Nappa.

Chia's P.O.V

I slowly snuck up behind Nappa Gohan right beside me. I aimed a punch at the back of his neck to knock him out when he whipped his foot back catching me in the forehead. I collapsed on the ground roughly. Gohan ran to me quickly.

"Well I was defeated fast." I complained. Gohan shrugged and helped me up.

"What do we do now?" Gohan asked me.

"Well we bluff." Gohan stood in front of Nappa.

"You're pathetic! Two five years olds are able to get some pretty decent hits on you! Admiit you are weak! You don't deserve to fight Papa!" I sneered. Gohan nodded and held his nose looking away.

"You smell too! Hey he might win his stench can melt daddy's eyes!" He added. Nappa looked taken back. He leaned into Gohan.

"What was that you brat!'" He snarled Gohan looked unsure about what he was going to say but he smirked and said it anyway.

"I said…you smell!" He shouted. I stifled a laughed and nodded his agreement. Nappa shook with anger. You could practically see the smoke coming out his ears.

"You little brats I'm going to-!"

"Nappa wait!" A snickering Vegeta interrupted. Nappa turned to his superior.

"Yes Vegeta?" He answered.

"I've got a question."

"Okay shoot." I told him.

"I your father the one we call Kakarot?" He asked. I thought about for a moment. Well Radtiz did call Papa that so I guess so. I nodded.

"Nappa give these weaklings three hours to live, if there beloved father and savior doesn't come to their rescue, kill them all." Vegeta threw his head back and laughed as if our deaths were the most funniest thing in the world. I glared at him resisted the urge to say something about his hair but rethought it.

"What if they attack?" Nappa asked. I knew what he was hoping he would say.

"Again I say, kill them all!" He exclaimed. Nappa licked his lips, thinking of our deaths. I shuttered and turned around, numbly walking back to my mentor.

"Well Mr. Piccolo, what are we going to do?" I asked curiously. Piccolo was silent for a moment.

"Goku is still returning from other world, it will still take him a while to get back, for that time we will plan out what we do until he gets here." He responded after a minute. I nodded and thought for a moment.

"His tail!" Gohan exclaimed suddenly. I smiled brightly as I knew what he was talking about.

"What does his tail have to do with anything?" Krillin inquired. I was bubbling with happiness. There was hope in this battle after all!

"You see when a saiyans tail is pull we lose all energy." I explained, rubbing the spot where my tail once was. Gohan pulled my tailas a prank once when we were three and I nearly died of he pain. I was on the ground twitching by the time Papa got in there.

"Really?" Krillin asked. My brother and I nodded. Krillin's grim expression turned into a huge grin.

"Well let's just grab there tail!" He went to approach Nappa but was quickly pulled back by Piccolo.

"Not yet you idiot we need a plan. So here it is," Piccolo began," We need a distraction so two of us can attack them so who wants to do it?" I looked at Gohan and made my choice pretty clear.

"Not it." Piccolo turned to me with a smirk.

"Okay you and Gohan will." My mouth fell open, didn't I just say not it? Gohan patted my shoulder and shook his head.

"So when do we start?" I asked.

"We're going to need them to be calmed down and not expecting this, so in one hour is when we attack until then don't cause any attention to your self's. " We nodded and I smiled at Gohan.

"Wanna play?" I asked. Gohan grinned and nodded. We immediately tackled each other. We were just doing this to burn time. If we wanted to actually be bored waiting we would've just played a game of rock paper scissors.

I looked over to Piccolo who was meditating. I stopped Gohan and pointed to Piccolo. It would be good to relax our minds, we could also play later. We floated up wards and crossed our legs. I was so tired, started to drift in and out of sleep. As I did fall asleep I told Gohan to wake me when t was time to attack. Then sleep welcomed me.

I was awakened to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes slowly and shut them again after seeing it was my brother.

"Lemme sleep." I told him. Gohan shook me harder and whispered in my ear.

"It's time." I jumped up and landed roughly on my feet. Gohan pointed to Piccolo who was giving us the pay attention look. I smiled and walked closer.

"Go." Piccolo said quietly. Gohan and I jumped into the air.

"Hey guys! Lookie up here!" I yelled acting like the most innocent five year old ever. The saiyans both looked up. I held up a small rock.

"It's got a crystal in it maybe you can use it to get a better haircut." I smirked as Nappa's eye twitched but he didn't do anything. I flew down and dug into the dirt with Gohan following. I walked over to Vegeta with Gohan in tow.

" you must've been really famous on your planet right?" Gohan asked, he made his voice really tiny voicing an adorable kid. Vegeta smirked. I could tell he was aggorant enough to tell his life story of his kingdom. Just as he opened his mouth his hand went backwards to smack Krilling, who had grabbed hold of his tail, off. Nappa had dropped kicked Piccolo and both of them were slowly rising,

It was only minutes before I found myself on the other side of the battlefield being held closely by Gohan.

"Well that was a bust." I groaned.

"I don't understand one thing." Gohan suddenly dropped me putting his finger to his chin I sat up and put my hands under my chin.

"What's that?"

"Whenever we got our tail pulled by mom when she hauled us off to wherever we lost all of our strength, why not them?" I opened my mouth to respond when I was immediately cut off.

"That's because we trained them!" A smug voice called. I looked to Vegeta who was smirking.

"But how…always lost are energy when our tails were pulled It should be impossible!" I screeched. Vegeta laughed and then went quiet. So that's how we remained.

The hours passed slowly with no sign of Papa and Piccolo and Krillin still injured. They would rubbed their muscles to get rid of pain. Gohan and I were quiet, except for the occasional game of rock papers scissors so when a loud beep went off I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Vegeta smirk cruelly and stood up.

"Well earthlings it seems that your precious hero didn't come to your rescue. I looked on in fear as Nappa licked his lips and took a step forward.

"Your father is pathetic! A coward! A weakling!" I shook my head furiously at Nappa's words. They weren't true! My father wasn't weak or a coward! The only pathetic one is them! I growled and looked up with tears in my eyes. Nappa noticed this and laughed.

"What girl? Finally realized what a weakling your father truly was?"

"Shut up." Gohan suddenly looked up. His eyes were cold and full of hatred.

"We don't want here your stupid voice." I told him in mono tone. He wouldn't talk smack about my father. Period. Nappa didn't get that we were on the edge of exploding and kept on laughing.

"We said shut up!" Gohan and I yelled in unison. We launched at Nappa with incredible speed. Did I l know where we were getting this power? No. Did we care? Again no. I kicked Nappa and the stomach than used Gohan's hand to spin me around completing a spinning kick. Gohan attack Nappa's face, landing punches and kicks rapidly. After Nappa fell to the ground, so did we, completely drained. I sat on Gohan looking up with a confused expression.

"Where did that power come from?" I asked Gohan. He shrugged. I allowed a wide grin spread across his face.

"I'm glad it came." He exclaimed truthfully. I smiled and nodded ruffling my brothers wild hair. Suddenly I sensed a crazy strong blast. I looked over to Nappa who was grinning insanely.

"See brat's? This is what you get for messing with a saiyan elite!" He unleashed the blast on us making me scream. I buried my head deeply in Gohan's shoulder as it approached. So my life really was going to end right here huh? They say when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. Well it was true, every moment I've ever had was going before my eyes. Very slowly. I screamed and awaited the pain. It never came. I opened my eyes to find Piccolo screaming in pain before crumbing on the ground.

"Piccolo no!" Gohan yelled. I felt tears run down my cheeks. This wasn't supposed to happen. That was directed at us not him, he didn't deserve this. I sunk down in front of my mentor and buried my face in my hands.

"Why are you crying? What did I say?" I looked up to see Piccolo looking up at me and Gohan sternly. I wiped my tears away and stopped crying.

"It shows weakness and you won't tolerate that." I whimpered.

"Good. Gohan,Chia you two were the only ones that showed me kindness even though everybody else thought of me as a monster," He coughed up some blood and continued, " I'm grateful for that. You two were my only friends and that's why I couldn't let you die. You two were sniffling brats, and look at you now, toughened warriors. I'm proud to be your mentor, and friend." Piccolo's eyes slipped close and his head rolled to the side. Everything around me went quiet. Piccolo didn't deserve to die! I couldn't protect him. It's my fault. All my fault. I'm sorry Piccolo. I looked up at Nappa with Rage in my eyes.

"You will pay." I seethed," You will I'll make sure of it!" I screamed and lunged at him, Gohan hot on my heels. It was round two of throw Nappa around ball. I kicked his hand of my ankle which had went up to block my kick. Gohan grabbed my arms and was now using me as a human bat. I straightened out my legs to make sure feet hit him hard. Gohan brought me up again and swung me down at his face. Becoming dizzy I tapped Gohan once to get him to let me go, once he did we both flew up.

"You freak you just can't go on killing our friends!" I screeched putting my hands to my chest.

"Yeah that's why you have to pay!" Gohan yelled putting his hands at his hand.

"Kiseki Wave!"

"Maseko Ha!" Our two blasts connected with Nappa head on. We quickly grabbed each other's hand and put our wrist together.

"Twin Destruction Full power!" We yelled in unison. As soon as we heard a thud we powered down and slowly dropped to the floor. Nappa looked beaten worn and tired. He couldn't move a muscle.

"V-Vegeta-help..me. I can't move." He pleaded with his prince. Vegeta sneered and his companion and took his hand. Nappa lightly smiled.

"Thank you boss." He looked relieved. Vegeta suddenly threw him into the air grinning madly.

"You think after being beaten by two five year olds you're going to live! Pathetic!" He snarled cruelly and blasted him out of existence. I looked on with disbelief.

"How could someone kill their own comrade?" I asked. My question went ignored as Vegeta stood up and charged a blast in his hand.

"I have no time for toying with you brats! Say goodbye!" He threw it at us. I screamed before squeezing my eyes closed. I felt air being whipped around me before I was in warm arms.

"It's okay Chia, you can open your eyes." A gentle voice sounded in my ears. My eyes flew open as I remembered the voice.

"Papa!" I exclaimed bringing my arms over his neck. He laughed and peeled me off. He set me on a fluffy yellow cloud. Nimbus.

"Nimbus! Did you miss me?" The little cloud buzzed in response and I laughed petting the soft ball of fluff. I was next to Gohan who looked like his face was going to split in half. Papa walked over to us, Krillin was trailing behind him. He was holding a green bean. He quickly broke it in half then put it in our mouths. I wanted to spit it out. It was disgusting. Papa noticed this and looked at me.

"Chia swallow." He ordered. I chewed it up and swallowed it. In a moment my strength returned and I was fixed up.

I laughed and bounced up and down happily. Papa looked at Krillin.

"Take them out of here." He told them," I don't want them to get hurt." Krillin nodded and grabbed us. I broke out of his restraints and ran to Papa grabbing his hand.

"I'm not going to stay but I don't need this I'll just ride Nimbus." Papa raised an eyebrow. I transferred almost all my ki to Papa giving him more energy.

"Those saiyans are crazy strong, you may need it." I climbed on Nimbus then told it to go. I waved to my Papa who smiled and waved back before telling Krillin to go. I sighed as I looked frontwards.

"Good luck Papa." I whispered. He may need it.

* * *

**That's it for now! R&R!**


	11. Goku's battlethe fight ends!

**Well here it is! The 11th chapter! Give it up for me! *Chirp* *Chirp* Give it up for the reviewers! *Loud cheers* well, I never. R&R**

* * *

I looked behind me as I got farther away from the battle field. I couldn't help but be worried about Papa. He was fighting Vegeta all by himself. I should be there helping him. I sighed as I lay down on my stomach. Nimbus buzzed as I petted him for comfort.

"Something wrong Chia?" Gohan inquired as he sat down on the fluffy cloud. I shook my head quickly and looked at him.

"No, not at all." I told him, smiling a bit. Gohan shrugged and looked forwards.

"You don't have to be worried by the way; Dad is more than capable to defeat Vegeta." He told me suddenly. I looked to him surprised. Gohan looked at me.

"I know that you are worried Chia, it's not that hard to guess when you looking back there every few seconds." I shrugged and looked at him.

"You are right, I know that. But I can't shake the feeling that I should be out there!" I exclaimed burying my head in Nimbus's clouds. Gohan rubbed my back.

"We helped out my taking out Nappa." He tried to cheer me up. I looked up and smiled. It might have been harder for Papa to win if Nappa was still there.

"You're right. Thanks Gohan, but…" I trailed off as I smirked deviously. Gohan raised a brow.

"But what?" I rubbed my hands together. I grabbed Gohan by his shoulders.

"What if we just check up on him? We get to see the fight and if we lower our ki they won't even know we are there." I told him excitedly. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"I knew you had a plan in your head." I shook my head.

"I actually thought it when you tried to cheer me up!" I smiled and looked at Krillin. We could just ditch him, he's not as fast as me so him catching us isn't a problem. One problem, I was on Nimbus. I could easily jump and be okay but I don't know how much energy had to run . I had given a lot to Papa. Eh, better risk it.

I nudged Gohan and pointed at Krillin. I whispered in his ear my plan and he pushed his energy into me to help. I took a deep breath and told Nimbus to slow down. Krillin was ahead of us now. I stood up and looked down. We were about seven thousand feet up. It was a long jump but I think I could handle it. Thought I was lower down though. I held my breath and jumped taking Gohan with me. I didn't scream, that would just alert Krillin.

We landed roughly on the ground. I stumbled a bit before rubbing my throbbing legs. I was surprised they didn't break.

"Well let's go." I began to run. Gohan following me. We looked back. Krillin had just looked at Nimbus, and was now looking down.

"Hey guys you can't go back!" He shouted and took off after us. I took Gohan's hand and bolted. Like I said, Krillin couldn't keep up with us. Krillin touched the ground and began running.

"You guys need to stop." He panted. I looked back and pushed my legs harder, letting go of Gohan's hand. Papa here I come.

Goku's P.O.V.

I flipped over a punched and landed on the ground roughly. Vegeta sure was strong. Sure I landed a few punches but I had worst damage than he did. Maybe I should start to observe his fighting style. Well he doesn't seem to rely on his speed but then again neither than I. Heh, he probably was smarter than me, so there goes outsmarting him. Charging doesn't really sound like the best of Ideas. Kaio Ken? Well that can work.

"Kaio ken!" I yelled. A red aura surrounded me. My energy quickly shot up and I lunged at him. Vegeta's eyes widened as I rapidly closed in on him. I kicked his abdomen and swung at his head. As they both connected Vegeta shook his head. Gaining the upper hand I attacked him head on not letting him get a punch in. I stopped my assault , panting heavily. Vegeta took a threatening step forwards. Well if that didn't faze him I would have to go higher. So much for ending this quickly.

"Kakarot you surprised me, even you weakling brother couldn't give me this much entertainment. That's why I'm giving you one chance. Join me or die." I shook my head furiously.

"Never! I would never join the likes of you! You're a monster!" I shouted. Vegeta growled and started to power up.

"Fine if you want to die let me grant you your wish!" He exclaimed. I got into fighting stance and lunged at him. Vegeta caught my arm and kicked my into the ground roughly. I groaned and lifted myself up. Prodding a nasty cut the ran up my arm, I hissed in pain.

"Ouch! Well that hurt." I stated the obvious. Vegeta laughed at me cruelly.

"Kakarot I really expected more from you. I guess I'll have to cut my losses with you and take your cubs instead." I glared at him. I knew he was baiting me. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that. Even so I couldn't help but be angry.

"If you think you are going to take my children, you are sadly mistaken!" I yelled and powered up. I lunged at him. Getting him in a full nelson, I turned us upside down and sent him into the ground letting go at the last moment.

Vegeta flew up into the air cupping his hands in front of him.

"Kakarot your time has come, take this! Galick Gun fire!" I cupped my hand to my side and began my own attack.

"Ka….me...ha…me…ha!" A familiar blue blast was sent at purple blast. Once they collided mine was immediately pushed back. I growled and added my power to my attack. At this rate I would have to use a Kaio Ken times five to push it back. Trust me Vegeta, this is going to hurt me more then it's going to hurt you, literally.

"Kaio Ken…times four" I shouted. My red aura enlarged and Vegeta's blast was engulfed. Pain spread over my body. Vegeta shouted curses to me as he was pushed into the sky. He couldn't be seen but I know he was going to come back. I wasn't strong enough right now to destroy him.

"Way to go Goku!" Yajirobe came out of nowhere. Patted me on the back. I cried out in pain. His hand retreated and he looked at my questioningly.

"What's the matter, I barely even touched you." He muttered. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well after that Kaio Ken my body kind of betrayed me." I laughed. Suddenly I felt three power levels. Gohan, Chia, and Krillin. Even though I probably am going to need their help I did tell them to stay away. Chia came into view, then Gohan, and Krillin was shouting for them to go back as the two kids ran away from him yelling a series of 'No ways!' and 'Forget it!'

"Papa!"

Chia's P.O.V.

"Papa!" I screamed. Bruises were littered over his body, and I started fuss over him.

"Papa we need to get you to a doctor a hospital, ew that's infected that's going to need a shot." Papa's eyes widened and he tried to scoot away from me but I just walking closer. Krillin caught up to us, panting.

"Don't blame me I tried to stop them but damn they wouldn't listen." Krillin took breaths to try and calm him. I stuck my tongue out at Krillin. Papa ruffled my hair and I smiled.

"Sorry Papa but I was worried." I smiled.

"Well you are like your mother; I should've expected that you would come back." I giggled and hugged him.

"You guys Vegeta's not defeated yet, he's still alive. He's going to be here any-"I was suddenly blasted into the air. I growled menacingly.

I'm blasting whoever did that!" I snapped annoyed. As the dust around me cleared I saw Vegeta seething at us. He looked crazy with a glint in his eyes. I gulped as I put a hand behind my back and waved at him nervously.

"Hey Vegeta, how are you doing?" I asked uneasily. Vegeta smirked and aimed a blast at me. I shrieked as I ran away from it. I relaxed visibly and let out the breath I had been holding. He hadn't hit me. Thank goodness- BAM! Vegeta's foot connected with my stomach. I heard Gohan growl before I was pushed away. I looked up to see Gohan attacking Vegeta. Vegeta pushed him away and prepared a glowing white light in his hand.

"If you don't want a quick death that's fine with me, now witness the power of a true saiyan!" He tossed the ball into the air hand clenched his fist.

"Mix!" The ball of light exploded and shone brighter. Vegeta laughed looking at it. He roared as his canines grew larger and his eyes glowed red. Patches of fur spread throughout his body and he grew. Once he was done he laughed at our horrified faces.

"What are you scared?" He roared. Vegeta had become a giant ape type thing, except he had a long tail. I took a step back taking Gohan with me. Vegeta lifted one leg and brought it down hard. The shockwave was enough to knock me off my feet. I cried out as the back of my head hit the ground. Vegeta picked my brother and I up and threw us into a mountain. I grimaced as I felt my ankle twist and probably sprain. I pulled myself up testing my foot on the ground. I fell to the ground as I put my sprained foot on the ground gently.

"Ow! Ow okay that hurts!" I exclaimed holding my injured foot. I slowly floated up not wanting to hurt my foot more than I already had. I looked up to see Papa trying to dodge Vegeta. For a giant ape man he sure moves like a rabbit.

"Aww am I to fast for you?" Vegeta taunted my father as Papa tried to blast him. Papa moved to a secluded area. He put his hands up and muttered things to himself. Vegeta looked around trying to find him. Vegeta took my father in his hands and began to squeeze. Papa screamed in pain.

"Papa!" I cried racing forwards. Papa screamed as Vegeta squeezed harder. I growled quietly racing towards him. Preparing a blast in my hands I sent it at Vegeta. He barely even blinked. I flew down to Gohan and Krillin.

"Guys we need to do something he's killing him!" I exclaimed. We both looked to Krillin.

"What?" He asked.

"Papa is a saiyan did he turn into one of those things?" I asked. Krillin rubbed his chin thinking.

"Well actually he did, we either destroyed the moon or cut off his tail." He responded after a while. A smiled spread across my face.

"Let's cut off his tail!" I suggested. Gohan nodded in agreement. Krillin sighed and looked at Vegeta who was having much too great off a time to notice us.

"You guys distract him I'll see what I can do." He gulped and took off quickly, heading behind the saiyan. I flew up to Vegeta and sat between his eyes, unless he could do Piccolo's laser eye beam thingies he could hurt me.

"Hey you! Ever heard of a breath mint! I taunted pulling down the skin under my eye. Vegeta growled and used one hand to swat at me. I shrieked as he came dangerously close to hitting me. Gohan caught me and we flew up.

"Hey Vegeta," Gohan began," Your too slow to hit us." We flew up as his tail moved from side to side. In the corner of my eye, I could see Krillin preparing his destructo disk in the back of Vegeta. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, and threw it quickly. Vegeta seemed to not notice…well until he suddenly jumped out the way. He chortled loudly and looked at Krillin.

"Did you really think I wouldn't hear you making that thing? Pathetic!" He put a hand on Papa's head, intent of crushing it fully. Suddenly a war cry was heard and a fat man came darting out of a mountain. He took out a sword and sliced Vegeta's tail off and ran back in.

"Don't say I never did anything to help in this battle!" He screeched diving under a nearby ledge of rock. I sent a smile his way , grateful for his help. Vegeta jerked wildly dropping Papa onto the ground.

"Papa! I bolted Papa's way pushing Krillin and Gohan out the way. I knelt by my father and smiled t him.

"Are you okay Papa?" I asked poking his arms. Papa grimaced but nodded slowly. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him.

"Fine then hold my hand." Papa looked down at his hand, then back at me.

"Fine I can't move but I'm fine!" He insisted . I giggled and looked back at Vegeta glaring. Vegeta was panting heavily and was looking around wildly.

"You-you weaklings had the nerve to actually cut off my tail, then humiliate me by acting like it's all over for me? WELL I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" He shouted powering up. He really had gone insane he laughed manically as he flew up preparing a blast in his hands.

"Say goodbye!" He bellowed . He sent the blast at us. I was too surprised at him to move so I was blasted away along with Gohan ,Krillin and Papa. I twitched involuntarily as I lay face down on rubble. Sharp pieces of rock pierced my skin.

I slowly picked myself up and stood up slowly. My tail flicked my ankles…wait, my tail! I looked behind to me to see my tail slowly swaying. Gohan was next to me looking behind himself. Papa called us over and Krillin, Gohan and I limped our way there. Papa called Krillin over and told him to take his hand. Papa gave Krillin his energy.

"I charged some energy for a spirit bomb but, well as you could see I didn't have enough time to use it. I laughed. Papa looked at us.

"Krillin is going to have to throw that thing at Vegeta, if it comes towards you just hold your hands out it can't hurt someone pure of heart. Gohan looked at me.

"Well Chia you better watch out. " I hit him over the head glaring at him.

"Now is really not the time to joke Gohan!" I snapped. Gohan flinched and nodded. I looked at Vegeta who was slowly floating towards us. I moved away from Papa and walked under Vegeta.

"Hey troll doll look alike!" I called, Vegeta's head snapped towards me. I stuck out my tongue and ran away. Vegeta took this chance to try and destroy me blasting me every chance he got. I looked towards Krillin who was looking at Vegeta.

"Krillin if you're going to throw that thing now's the time to do it!" I screamed jumped over a blast. Krillin threw the blast towards us. Vegeta simply side stepped and it was barrowing towards me. I shrieked and instinctively put my hands up to block it. It just bounced harmlessly off. It was sent towards Vegeta and it hit him directly. Vegeta groaned and collapsed into the ground. I smiled and ran towards him. Peering over him I smirked.

"We did it! We won!" I cheered as I did a few cartwheels. Gohan laughed and twirled in the air. Papa smiled and Krillin was shouting thank you to every person he knew. Suddenly a blast knocked us off our feet for the third time today. I looked up dreadfully, already knowing who blasted us. Vegeta panted and wildly looked at us.

"What does it take to beat this guy?" Krillin whined. I stomped my feet on the ground childishly. Suddenly,Papa's voice sounded in my ears.

"Gohan, Chia do you see that bright light? Stare at it." I shuffled towards Gohan and took his hand, staring at the ball of light in the sky. Vegeta looked towards us realizing what was happening. He raced towards us holding out a fist to punch us continuously. I barely took notice of him now. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the moon and my hearing was becoming fainter. I was vaguely aware of my body being pushed to the ground and punched repeatedly.

Gohan growled next to me before roaring. Seeing red I growled and my skin itched. Vegeta yelled loudly shaking Gohan's and mine shoulders before letting go. That's when I saw only black but before my hearing disappeared I heard a primal roar.

I woke up naked and very cold. Vegeta was gone, and I could faintly hear a jet copter making it's way here. Moaning I flipped around looking for my Gi. I found pieces of it but nothing else. I wrapped my tail around me and stood up.

"Gohan?" I called. Gohan groaned softly beside me. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly rubbing his eyes. He looked around before shivering.

"Umm what happened?" He asked. I shrugged and sat back down, feeling very sore and tired. That battle took a lot out of me and I didn't even want to move.

"My babies!" I heard a screech before I was scooped up and was suddenly pressed against Gohan. All air left me as I was hugged. Gohan mouthed mom to me. I nodded and looked up to see momma hugging and kissing my head.

"Momma, what are you doing here?" I asked leaning against her. Momma smiled and stroked Gohan's hair.

"I had to come get my babies, now let's get you two into a blanket or something you must be freezing." She exclaimed. Papa was being carried into the back of the jet copter. I snuggled against Momma and closed my eyes. I drifted off into some much deserved sleep.

* * *

**There you go!**


	12. Planet Namek where their hope lies!

** Here's the 12th chapter! I went through Hell writing this!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, than closed them again. There was a blinding light right above me. Groaning slightly I lifted myself up rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, my little girl!" I was suddenly pushed back down and two arms were crushing me. Taking in as much oxygen I could I look up. Momma's tearful face was looking up at me. A smiled lightly and reached my hands up to wrap around her neck.

"Hi Momma." I greeted her. Momma pressed her lips to my head.

"Hey Chia." I looked around to see where I was. The walls were painted white and I was in a small bed with Gohan next to me and Papa all wrapped up in another bed. It was pretty easy to guess where I was; a hospital.

"Hey guys!" I chirped. After everyone said hi to me I got up, only to be pushed back down my Momma. She wrapped the blanket around me and sat me up. I looked at Momma questioningly.

"Your injuries are way too big for you to be moving around! I told your brother the same thing!" Momma cried. I rolled my eyes at her. Yeah I had some injuries, but they weren't bad enough to hurt me if I moved. Gently moving Momma out the way I got up and walked around.

"See Momma? I'm perfectly ow!" I cried out in pain as I tripped over my left foot, hitting my sprained ankle roughly. Momma marched over to me, picked me up, and set me by Gohan.

"Don't move." She ordered sternly. I pouted and folded my arms over my chest, leaning back. Momma smiled satisfied and turned to Papa.

"This is exactly why I don't want them training my babies are hurt and-"

"Hey guys I have an Idea!" Bulma interrupted my mom, barging into the room through the door. We all turned to her, wanting to get away from Momma's wrath.

"An idea for what?" Gohan asked unsure about what she was talking about. Bulma smirked, waving a remote at us.

"What is that?" I asked. Krillin smiled slightly.

"You may not remember this because you were well let's just saying unconscious at the moment, but when Vegeta was defeated he left behind a very important thing. That remote thingy calls the pods to them so they could leave Planet without the problem of finding their ship. Vegeta took his; however, there were two saiyans, one of them being Nappa. With Nappa defeated and killed that left one pod to be used since the pods aren't large enough to fit two people, in fact it could barely fit Vegeta!" The monk explained thoroughly

I was confused. What does a space ship have to do with anything? I voiced my question to Krillin.

"Well before Vegeta left, he mentioned planet call Namek. He said it was the place that Piccolo came from! So that means there must be dragon balls there! We could wish back Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaioutzui! Everyone!" Krillin exclaimed excitedly. I grinned from my place by Gohan. Wish Piccolo back? Sounds good to me!

"That's awesome Krillin one of us can go to Namek, wish on the dragon balls then come back easy!" I happily hugged Gohan who was looking like a hyena. Laughing I clapped my hands.

"This is great! Now we-"

"DID YOU MORONS THINK ABOUT WHERE IT IS? WHAT ABOUT THE COORDANTES! HUH?" Bulma screech. We all flinched and looked at her.

"I never really thought about it." Krillin muttered and hung his head. Suddenly, a voice came from above.

"I can help you with that!" It chirped. I looked around for the voice. Voices to usually come from the sky. Papa smiled and wiggled around to try and free his hand from the pod he was placed in.

"Hi King Kai! Everyone this is King Kai, he is talking to us from other world! Say hi King Kai!" Papa yelled loudly into the room.

"Yeah hello." King murmured bored," Anyway as I said I could help you. Just to find the right direction, that reminds me of a joke, what did the cake say to the knife?" He waited for an answer. I heard Gohan sigh.

"What King Kai." He answered annoyed. King Kai chuckled before laughing wildly.

"Want a piece of me! HAHAHA!" He gasped out through his laughs. I growled. Where'd he get Cake from direction? The Kai cleared his voice and fell silent in concentration.

"Ah I found it! Here it is!" He gave the coordinates to Bulma. Bulma smiled and began fiddling with the remote. Suddenly she turned on the news to look at the space pod.

"Now watch as it-EEK!" The space pod suddenly exploded causing Bulma and me to shriek. The man watching reported the news in front of it nearly jumped out of his skin. Krillin chuckled lightly. He turned to Bulma and shrugged.

"Well there goes using the space pod to get to Namek, but no matter we can just use another ship to get there. Right Bulma? I mean you are the smartest person in the world you HAVE to have a space ship!" Krillin shrugged off the loss of the saiyan space pod. Bulma clenched her teeth and growled.

"Thanks for the ago boost Krillin but even with the best rocket on Earth, of course made by me, wouldn't even be fast enough to get there in under five years!" Bulma flipped out a calculator out of nowhere. She clicked in some digits, and then pressed enter. She threw the small device on the floor and stomped on it, causing it to shatter under her weight. Pinching the bridge of her nose she frowned at us.

"What Bulma? Is it a long time?" I asked curiously turning my dark orbs at her. Bulma shook with frustration as she took a calming breath.

"It's exactly two million years and fifty nine days!" She exclaimed crushing the remote she was holding. I winced at her scream. I lowered my head.

"Now we can't wish back Piccolo." Gohan muttered. I felt tears spring up in my eyes. I hugged Gohan and looked up.

"There has to be a way! Tien, Chaioutzui, Piccolo, Yamcha! They died to protect us! I'm not going to give up because of some stupid _two million years_!" I yelled angrily. Everyone looked at me, surprised.

"Look Chia there is no way possible that we can wish them back." Momma told me tenderly. I shook my head in denial.

"No there has to be some way!"

"There is." A voice told us from the window. I opened my mouth and let out the highest pitched scream. Gohan covered my mouth. Bulma was doing some weird terrifies dance. I looked over to the window. A genie man was in the window smiling.

"Mister Popo!" Papa exclaimed. He tried to turn his head to look at him but his casts wouldn't let him. I calmed down and look at Mister Popo.

"Who is that Papa?" I asked looking over at him. Papa smiled and peeked at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Mister Popo, lives on the lookout with Kami, I think he has been there before Kami was. He is really nice. What's up Mister Popo?" Papa asked.

"There is a way for you to get to Namek. Kami as you probably realize is an alien. He came here many years ago. If he came here as a child, that means the space ship he used is still here, luckily I found the space ship. It needs some adjustments so it might take a while to use." He explained thoroughly. Bulma nodded.

"Someone has to go and check out the ship so who wants to go?" She looked at us expectantly.

"Bulma." I voted.

"Bulma." Gohan agreed.

"Bulma." Papa told us.

"Bulma." Krillin finished the vote. There were not enough votes to counter ours.

"No way! This delicate flower isn't ready for this stuff." She huffed and looked away.

"Bulma you're the one with all the knowledge about ships and what not." Krillin told her. Bulma smirked arrogantly. Who knew she was so err confident in her work?

"When you put it that way, I'd be flattered to go." She walked up to the window and looked down. She gave a small shriek as she stepped out the window her hair going up as she fell.

"It was lower down than I thought." She smiled sheepishly as the carpet Mister Popo was floated on flew back up.

"Well I guess I'm off." She screamed as the carpet disappeared. Well I guess we have to wait.

Bulma's P.O.V.

"Slow down!" I screeched. Suddenly, all the wind around me stopped and I was in a place with lots of mountains. Hopping of the carpet, I looked around.

"This isn't West City is it? This is the other side of the world!" I exclaimed. Mister Popo nodded.

"My carpet brought us here to the heights; this is where Kami's ship is." He answered hopping from mountain to mountain. I ran after him struggling to keep up as I climbed the mountains. Thank Kami I did this before when I was looking for the dragon balls with Goku.

Before long, I could see a moss covered ship. It looked really old, like it's been untouched. Running up to it I placed my hand on the metal. At least I think it was metal. It was cool and hard but in a way metal wasn't. It was slightly bendable and I felt like it would give away when I punched it. Trying my theory, I rubbed on my sore hand. Scratch that, it was unnaturally tough and almost crack my fist when I punched it. It was perfect for space.

"Come with me." Mister Popo walked over to the entrance. I hurried after the genie and stood by him.

"Piccolo." Mister Popo looked up as the hatch came down.

"Wow it responds to Piccolo's name!" I exclaimed shocked.

"Piccolo's name means entrance in Namekian." Mister Popo informed me. I raised a perfectly waxed brow (If I do say so myself).

"Namekian?" I tried the word aloud. The genie nodded.

"Kami's native language, I know it." I nodded. A new language.

"Well let's go." He jumped on the floor that had come down. I ran after him, just making the jump on the platform before it started to float upwards.

Gasping as I saw the inside on the ship I ran around, touching the advanced equipment. We humans could learn a thing or two. It was years ahead of ours. I excitedly touch the control panel ad was surprised when the screen lit up.

"Let's give this baby a whirl!" I looked to Mister Popo was pleading eyes. The genie nodded and pushed a few buttons.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked. I tapped my chin thinking. Well we already went to Mars considerately fast. We really didn't go to Jupiter.

"Let's go to Jupiter!" I told him. He nodded and spoke in Namekian to tell the ship where to go.

"Dok comingo amo kin go." I shrieked as the ship moved in hyper speed, making me fall on my butt. Looking up a few seconds later I was staring at Jupiter directly. I smiled happily and turned to Mister Popo.

"Mr. Popo you are a genius! We got to Jupiter in a few seconds! Just think about how long it would take to get us to Namek! A Year? A month maybe?" I jumped up and down.

"I'm glad I could be of help." He told me.

"Earth coming leto ja ming." We were back on Earth in a few seconds. I happily climb back on the carpet, too happy to notice the wind almost pushing me off the carpet.

_A few seconds later_ (Chia's P.O.V.)

Bulma suddenly jumped through the window, smiling. I grinned and turned my body so I faced her.

"Bulma did you find it?" Krillin asked. Bulma nodded and flung herself at Krillin. She took him by the shoulders, shaking him wildly.

"You bet I found it! It took us to Jupiter in five seconds! I'm so happy I could cry!" She exclaimed rubbing his bald head for good measure. Krillin shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and smiled.

"All right! Now we can go to Namek!" I smiled and hugged Gohan tightly.

"Gohan! Did you here that! We can wish back Piccolo, plus it's our first space adventure!" I told him happily. Gohan grinned and nodded.

"This is awesome! I can't believe it!" He told me. Momma shook her head and dove at us, causing me to shriek as she was suddenly in my face.

"No way! My babies are not going to space! I just got to see them after a year and you just expect me to let them go! No way!" She screamed.

"Mom we have to go." Gohan told her. Momma angrily shook her head.

"No you don't! You are little kids, not fighters! You two should be studying and playing like normal kids do!" She yelled.

"Piccolo sacrificed his own life to save us, it's the least we could do for him." I hugged her gently.

"Chichi, let's face it, Gohan and Chia are fighters now, there is no denying that." Papa told her.

"Plus they would make a great help." Krillin piped up. We might be able to go if everybody kept going against her.

"Chichi they might be young, but they are more mature than most ten year olds, give them your blessings let them go." Gramps told her, surprising everyone since he had been quiet up to this time. Momma's lip trembled and she bowed her head in defeat.

"Fine, Gohan, Chia, you can go to Namek." She told us. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Momma!" I thank her. Momma trembled before bursting out in tears.

"My babies are going away from their momma again why why why!" She exclaimed before fainting, not being able to stand it any longer. Krillin moved and picked Momma placing her on a nearby chair.

"Well in a way, she's okay with it!" I exclaimed cheerily. Coming from Momma that was a 'You can go, just be careful.' Everyone nodded.

"Well how long will it take for us to see this ship?" Krillin asked. Bulma scratched her head.

"Well the ship only responds to Namekian so it will take me awhile to learn that. Plus I have to fix it up, it's covered with moss. So I would say about five months!" She told us. I nodded. Momma suddenly woke up walking over to us.

"That means I have to test you on your knowledge of space meaning another test! Plus I have to take you to a place where they let little kids try that thing where they test you on your ability to handle space, plus I have to get you dresses and cute little outfits to wear on the trip. Chia there is something I have for you. We could get that resized…"

~Five months later.

Five months passed slowly, well for me and my twin anyway. Papa was still recovering in the hospital so he couldn't save us from the torturous hours of studying. Momma also thought it was a good idea to resize her own training outfit and put me in it.

She took us to a space training facility, just to make sure we were fit for space. Let's say I had five donuts and a double cream shake before that. The constant spinning made my food err-not want to stay in my body.

But at last, I was at Kame Island, in a frilly dress that had bows going down my spine. My now waist length hair was placed in two high pig tails. I looked better than Gohan who was forced into a white button down shirt, green pants and suspenders. His hair was cut in gelled into a bowl shape style.

We walked out of the jet copter onto the warm sand. Once ever one seen us, they all started laughing. I growled and charged a ki blast threatening them with it. They didn't stop laughing. My ego bruised I let the ki disappear and let my head droop.

"Jerks." I muttered defeated. Krillin stopped laughing and looked at us. He suppressed a chuckle and walked up to us.

"Hey it's a princess and a young Mo Howard!" He exclaimed bursting out into laughter again. Gohan and I growled and took a threatening step forward.

"Can it curly!" We snarled. Krillin stopped laughing and self-consciously rubbed his bald head.

"Wow kids that hurt in here." He told us pointing to his heart. We smirked and pulled down the bottom lids of our eyes, showing that we didn't care. He grumbled to himself and turned away from us. We laughed and turned to everyone else.

"Hi guys!" We greeted. Everyone waved. I looked at the ship in interest. It was really cool looking, with long legs to land on and a huge window in the middle to look out of. I turned to my family. Momma was gripping Gramps tightly, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. I hugged Momma tightly.

"Don't worry Momma will be okay." I told her. Momma smiled.

"I know you will, and if you get in trouble, be sure to change into your training outfit, you to Gohan." She told us. We both groaned. The training clothes Momma picked out for us were horrible. I didn't even want to describe them. We both nodded miserably at our mother.

"And remember you brush your teeth." She reminded us. We both nodded.

"Don't forget to change into your pj's." She held her breath for a mommy thinking of something else. I personally think she was stalling for time.

"Remember to do your homework and send letters back to mommy okay?" She told us. We both blushed and nodded. She squeezed the life out of us and gave us a peck on the cheek. We bowed our goodbye to the rest of the gang and waited for Bulma to open up the ship.

"Piccolo." She told the ship. A platform came down for us to step on. We all climbed on and waited for it to go back up. Momma ran in front and waved.

"Goodbye my babies!" She exclaimed waving a hankie in front of her. I smiled and waved back. As the ship closed Bulma walked over to the control screen. She pressed a few buttons and the screen lit up.

"Comingo Namek it comingo lot te bego loto fermen!" She exclaimed in a strange language that a guess was Namekian. We all rushed to our seats as the ship blasted off. I gripped the arm rest as sudden rumbling cam over the ship. I clenched my teeth as air pressure was getting lighter and lighter making my ears pop. Soon the rumbling stopped and I was able to get up.

I looked out into space. It was beautiful with all the twinkling stars coming past us. Got up and rummaged through my clothes. A got out momma's training suit. By Gohan's look I could tell his got something for me but I know I'm going to forget to this own and Momma's going to throw a huge fit if I'm not wearing her outfit. I wrapped my tail around my waist and put on my helmet. Gohan snickered from his place in the corner. He had Piccolo's outfit on. He held up my black and pink training gi and thrown it to me. I tossed it away. Like I said, I was going to forget to put this thing on.

I again walked up to the window and pressed my fingers to the glass.

"Namek here we come!"


	13. The journey ends! Saving Dende!

**Tada! This took me forever write because I kept switching up the way I wanted it to turn out. Well I finally stopped that and got off my lazy butt and actually wrote a chapter. Ugh…this took me SO long!**

* * *

Never in my whole five years of life, had I been this bored. There was absolutely nothing to do. Momma had left us game to play but….nobody likes to play space learning the game for kids! We quickly chucked that out once they we off.

I was playing 'Go Fish' with Gohan and Krillin but even they were slowly down. I scanned over my cards and actually caught a peek of Krillin's. Two three's huh?

'_Gohan do you have any three's?' _ I asked curiously. Gohan replied without thinking.

'_Yeah I have two...wait, why am I telling you this!' _He snapped. I snickered and patted him on the shoulder.

'_Just say to Krillin 'Got any three's. trust me.' _I told him. Gohan nodded unsure and turned to Krillin, since it was now his turn.

"Hey Krillin, got any three's?" Krillin grudgingly handed over his three's. Gohan smirked victoriously and I turned to him ready to play.

"Gohan got any," I searched his mind for any numbers he might have smirking as I found one," Sixes." Gohan handed me he's sixes and we began torturing Krillin, taking all his cards from him.

(**I have no idea's for this anymore so… Vegeta's P.O.V.!)**

Me Vegeta, being forced back to Frieza's ship injured. I, the saiyan prince, got my tail handed to me by a traitor, a baldy, a fat man, and two pampered cubs! Pah, blast it all!

"Vegeta…oh my what happened to him?" I was too weak to answer and couldn't refuse help as they picked me up and carried me out of my pod. I struggled to breathe as the mask that was pumping air into me was no longer there.

"Set him in there already!" A raspy voice sounded. The grip on me loosened as I was set into a regeneration tank. They attached another mask to me so I could breath and closed the door. The tank filled up quickly with the blue-green goo. I felt my cuts and injuries tingling as it penetrated every pore.

"We should pump in sleeping gas, so he could sleep." I heard one of them say. Oh they wouldn't. The gas was quickly coming into my mask, mixing with the oxygen. I couldn't handle taking small breaths so I could stay awake longer. My burning lungs protested every time I did. I quickly drifted off into darkness.

(Two hours later)

I snapped my eyes open. Looking around I saw a doctor furiously typing on the computer across for me. Moving my hands through the hick liquid I tapped on the glass. The man looked up and turned around. His eye's widened and he ran over to me, pushing release. The goo was draining out slowly, unlike when it was filling up. My eye twitched as it took five minutes to get down to my chest.

As the last of it went down the drain, one of the doctors opened the door, I stepped out and grabbed my armor. Pulling on my spandex body suit I glared at the man who was fiddling his fingers slowly.

"Um...Vegeta, I was unable to grow back your tail." He told me. I ignored him knowing that it was impossible for that tank to grow my tail.

"Where is that lizard?" I demanded. The doctor handed me my scouter.

"Frieza us on another planet, I haven't the slightest clue what it is called though." He told me. I set my scouter down and began to walk away.

"Your scouter!" The doctor called after me. I shrugged and rounded the corner just in time to see Cui's ugly face.

"So Vegeta how was Earth? I heard Nappa got killed and you got your ass handed to you!" He exclaimed laughing. I growled and pushed past him.

"Shut up Cui as much as I would like to pound your face in, I have more pressing matters to attend to." I snarled. Cui fazed in front of me.

"That's not all I heard that three saiyans were there. One adult and two cubs. Don't tell me that's who you fought." He sneered. I once again pushed past him.

"Aw is the little prince angry about his embarrassing defeat?" He taunted. I growled and resisted the urged to attack him.

"Where is Frieza?" I asked. Cui chuckled.

"Why he's on a little planet could Namek." He smirked at my expression. That little weasel! I pushed past Cui into the landing station where my pod was. Getting in, I pushed in the coordinates to Namek.

"That overgrown lizard will not get in my way of immortality!"

(Chia's P.O.V.)

We had finished messing with Krillin hours ago. He finally got fed up with losing to two kids and quit. Gohan and me played for a while but we couldn't finish because it was taking like five years for us to guess our cards. Gohan and I put away the card after that. We were now sitting across from each other, our faced scrunched up in concentration.

Bulma walked up to us curiously. She tapped Gohan on the shoulder.

"Uh what are you two doing, you kind of looked constipated." I nearly choked and broke out of concentration but managed to focus just in time.

"We are doing mental training, or some word Piccolo called it, in other words we're fighting within our minds, it's like real training but without the blood and bruises and cuts." I explained. Bulma nodded clearly interested.

"Is this a twin thing?" She inquired. Gohan shook his head.

"Anyone can do it, as long as they concentrate on entering somebody else's mind." Gohan told her. She nodded and pointed to Krillin.

"You guys should invite him; I can't stand hearing him sing anymore!" The scientist exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air. It was true; Krillin had been singing One Direction for about three hours. Gohan and I can tune it out with our training, Bulma wasn't so lucky.

"Hey Krillin want to train with us?" I called to him.

"That what makes you beauty-huh oh yeah sure." He crawled over to us and Bulma sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami." She muttered rubbing her temples. I giggled and quickly explained to Krillin what to do. After he actually understood it, we began. Taking a deep breath I focused on Gohan and Krillin. I could easily enter Gohan's mind, but Krillin's and his would take some work. I felt tingling in my head.

My tongue stuck out in concentration as I worked on slipping into Krillin's mind as I already done it with Gohan. Just a bit longer…there! I entered Krillin's mind and waited for my brother. I saw a body materializing after a few moments of waiting. Gohan face was in front of me. He smiled sheepishly.

"That was a little harder than I thought."

"Agreed." I replied. I smirked at my companions.

"Well is any one ready to fight?" I asked. They both nodded and launched themselves at me. I gave a shriek in surprise and flew up, not wanting to me attacked two-one-one. Gohan followed me up and swung at me. I dodged and sent a kick. He caught my foot and swung me around. As he flung me down Krillin fazed in front of me and brought his fists down on my stomach, making me cry out in pain.

Growling slightly I ignored Gohan completely, "Krillin! Heads up!" He didn't even have time to react as I sped to him delivering at swift punch to his jaw. Cradling his jaw slightly he punched at me. Dodging I swept his feet from under him. It was right then Gohan decided to bring a kick down on Krillin's head. Krillin went flying into the dark ground.

Gohan began to swing at me. I dodged and planned to use the same tactics I did with Krillin. I tried kicking him in the jaw instead of punching but he slapped it away and kicked me in my stomach. Grabbing his hands I flipped him trying to gain the upper hand. Gohan went flying back before he caught himself.

"Maseko Ha!" I did a wild hand motion as I rapidly brought my hands up to my stomach.

"Kiseki Blast!" I yelled desperately. Our attacks collided and mine was immediately forced back. On my other side Krillin launched a Kamehameha at me. I shrieked as I brought on hand out to send another blast at his. AS soon as lost the aid and power of my other hand Gohan's attack engulfed me, followed by Krillin's. I screamed as my skin burned from the heat of both attacks.

I opened my eyes with a jolt, breathing heavily. Gohan was smirking victoriously and Krillin pouting. I guess after I was defeated Gohan finished Krillin off. I fell to my hands and knees, panting heavily.

"That wasn't fair at all." I growled out shooting my brother a glare. He smirked and ruffled my unruly hair.

"Better luck next time Chi." He sneered. I was ready to attack him when Krillin pulled me back my collar.

"Whoa, easy there kids." He told us gently. I shrugged him off. Gohan laughed.

"Aw we're not mad at each other; Chia's just a poor sport." He stated. I laughed giving him a noogie. Gohan gave a war cry tackling me to the ground. Struggling to kick him off me before I was pinned and he won, I brought my head to meet his. Gohan cried out and rolled off me. I jumped on him, pinning him down by the shoulders before punching him the stomach repeatedly. I rolled off him a smirked.

"I win." I told him simply. Gohan pouted and huffed. Laughing slightly I gazed out the window. I gave a shriek at what I saw. A green planet was in front of me. It was huge and well by the looks of it, it was Namek.

"We're here!" I yelled excitedly. Gohan was next to me in a flash grinning widely. Bulma smiled and punched the air.

"Well it's time to land this thing! Caca tono yume!" She exclaimed happily. The ship went down sharply and I scrambled to my chair. Strapping myself in I gripped the seat with a force to keep myself steady. We came down quickly being on the ground in a few seconds. Taking a deep breath, I unstrapped myself and got up.

Bulma was typing in something before she started to speak. "The air is breathable." Before she could even say 'air' I was outside beside Krillin and Gohan. Fresh air felt so good now, especially when you're being deprived of it for a month. Taking in deep breaths of it I smiled.

"What were you guys thinking? The air could've been made of rat poison!" Bulma shrieked, Covering my ears, I gave Bulma the Son grin.

"Sorry Bulma, we were just so excited." I told her apologetically. Bulma nodded in approval and walked out. I gasped slightly as I felt an enormous power level invade my senses. Not only that but there several more power levels around it. I gulped and looked around.

"Gohan?" I trembled slightly. Gohan nodded.

"I feel it too Chi." As if to make me feel worse, I felt Vegeta's energy in the atmosphere. I whimpered slightly and shook my head in despair. We would never get a break. This just wasn't fair!

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"To put it simply, there are several high power levels here and so is Vegeta." I bitterly explained. Bulma's face transformed into one of curiosity, to horror and fear.

"Please tell me you're kidding." She whimpered slightly. I shook my head miserably. Bulma took a calming breath.

"Listen guys I'm going to have to go back to Earth and get Goku, he can heal up in the ship but we need him now!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"Your right, Daddy does need to be here, we can't defeat Vegeta alone, much less that energy that makes Vegeta look like a docile kitten!" Gohan commented. I nodded. Krillin started to push Bulma towards the space ship.

"You need to go, I don't think we'll survive if Goku isn't here!" He told her. Suddenly a blast came towards us. I flew out the way and Gohan ran. Krillin picked up Bulma and fazed from the scene. I growled at the sight of the ship. The big window in the middle of the ship was broken and cracked. The metal was charred around the top of the ship and a leg was bent.

"Who did that?" I seethed. I heard laughter to the side of me. I looked over my shoulder to see two aliens. They were observing the damage they cause to the ship.

"Well we can't have you leaving this planet now can we? Frieza did say to do anything to get the dragon balls." The orange one sneered. Krillin clenched his teeth and looked at us.

"Okay kids time for a warmup." He told us. I smirked and launched myself at them followed my Gohan. I'm not going into detail because well, it was a pretty pathetic fight. We won in less than five minutes. A

"Well that was fun." I commented. Gohan nodded and we walked up to Krillin. Krillin held his hand out to Bulma, who blinked in confusion.

"What?" She asked. He pointed to the dragon radar that was clipped to her hip. She gave a 'oh' and gave it to him.

"Well there is five together in that direction, and there's two in the other. My guess is that we get the five first and get the other two later." Krillin told us. I nodded and began blasting off. Krillin and Gohan followed me shortly after saying goodbye to Bulma. She was screaming curses at us from a distance but we couldn't hear her over the wind.

"Is it this way Krillin?" I asked curiously. Krillin nodded and pointed to a small Namekian village. We quickly shot down and lowered our power levels before we were detected. I peeked over the rock I washiding behind to see I girlish looking man with two men beside him.

"I'm not going to tell you twice, give me the dragon ball." He ordered. The Namekians shook their heads wildly. The man sighed and motioned for a pink spiky blob-thing to attack. I almost shrieked when the man attacked slashing through kids and adults. He picked up a small boy and aimed a blast at the small boy's chest. The poor kid was trembling and crying.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked. The kid trembled but managed to sputter out for the elder not to tell him. The spiky dude sighed before blasted the boy killing him instantly. Before they could get to another kid, the elder jumped up, shooting small ki blasts at everyone's eyes. The blasts hit the glass thing that was positioned on their left eye and they exploded.

"The scouters!" The girly one gasped.

"Why did he do that?" I inquired.

"Those things track energies, he destroyed them so they would have a harder time finding them." Krillin explained. I nodded now understanding the man's tactics.

"Lord Frieza, what do we do?" The one by him asked.

"Zarbon just get the dragon ball, Dodoria kill them." Frieza ordered. Zarbon began walking through the small houses in the villages. Dodoria quickly took out the elder and aimed a blast towards the little kid. Gohan growled from beside me.

"They're monsters, I can't let this happen!" He launched off at Dodoria.

"Hey you bully, pick on someone your own size!" He yelled kicking him away. He scooped up the little boy and took off. I quickly jumped into the air following him and Krillin grudgingly followed me.

"Gohan you idiot! Now look he is following us!" I screeched throwing multiple ki blasts at him. The man laughed and sped him causing me to go faster.

"Guys I'm going to need you to trust me, when I say close your eyes, you have to close your eyes!" Krillin ordered. I nodded and looked at him readying myself for the signal.

"Now! Solar flare!" I squeezed my eyes closed. I heard a shriek a pain before I was grabbed in thrown into a rock. I opened my eyes to see Krillin flashing a victory sign.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. I grinned and hugged Gohan before looking down at the person who was squished between us. I smiled down at him.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked curiously. The boy shyly looked down.

"My name is Dende." He told me. I smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Dende, I'm Chia and this is my brother Gohan. That's Krillin." I introduced us. Dende bowed politely.

"Thank you guys for saving me." I dismissingly waved a hand at him.

"It's no problem, but who were those guys." Dende explained how a huge ship crashed down on the planet a few hours ago. They were all warned about how they wanted the dragon balls but even though they were prepared, they were no match for those goons. His village was the fifth village to get attacked.

"Wow, that's horrible." Gohan breathed out. That had to be a terrifying experience.

"Well we should get back to Bulma, she's probably having a heart attack now." Krillin started to float up. Gohan looked at Dende.

"Do you know how to fly?" He asked. The green alien nodded and slowly floated up to meet Krillin. I flew up with Gohan and we all blasted off.

As soon as we got to Bulma's we got the lecture of a life time. Something about leaving a delicate flower in the middle of nowhere. I choked back my laughter when Krillin muttered;

"More like a Venus fly trap maybe." It was then that Bulma took notice to Dende who peeking out from behind Gohan.

"Uh… guys who's this?" She asked scratching her head. I smiled and pulled Dende near me.

"Bulma this is Dende, a namekian we rescued from a village!" I answered. Dende gave a small wave. Bulma waved back as Krillin began to speak

"Bulma maybe we should go inside,then we can fill you in on all this." Krillin told her. Bulma nodded and opened the door to a house that I just realized was there. Finally seated, Gohan began to tell the story of what happened.

"Well it all started when we landed..."

* * *

**There I'm all done! Mwahahahaha! Ahem sorry. I'm pretty exhausted and I really hope I caught all my mistakes.**


	14. Going to Guru! The Ginyu Goons arrive!

**All done! This took my for ever! Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

"Well it all started when we landed, we had landed by a village were Namekians were getting terrorized. This pink dude started to rip through them, killing them all when he came across Dende. Dende was the last member of his village and well he was about to be killed. I guess my temper got the better of me because one moment I was growling the next I had Dende in my arms and we were flying with that pink guy chasing after us. Krillin did this stun thingy and we got away, I think Vegeta arrived after that but that's when we came here." Gohan explained. Bulma nodded in understanding.

"So basically, we need to get the dragon balls before they do or Vegeta does make our wish and get the heck out of here?" Bulma simplified. I nodded.

"Or die trying." I said simply.

"Okay so how can we get a dragon ball without Vegeta sensing us or those goons finding us?" Gohan asked curiously turning to look at Bulma. Bulma simply shrugged before looking at her dragon radar.

"We can go to Guru! Guru will know what to do!" Dende exclaimed. I turned around confused.

"Who?"

"Guru is the father of all my people, he gave birth to all of us, he is the wisest of us all, he also possesses the one star dragon ball." Dende explained. Bulma clicked her teeth.

"Well in that case one of you can go to Guru's with Dende, the other two can look for more dragon balls, of course I'm not going so you three can choose." Bulma pointed to us. Rolling my eyes I took Gohan's arm

"Gohan and I will go dragon ball hunting." I offered. Gohan nodded.

""Okay then so Dende and me will go to Guru right?" Bulma nodded and we all started to head out side. I waved Bulma goodbye and took Gohan's hand as we blasted off. I clicked on the dragon radar and couldn't seem to understand it,

"Chia, is one nearby?" Gohan asked me. I grinned sheepishly and handed him the radar.

"I can't understand it, it's confusing." I told him. Gohan chuckled before clicking the button. He soon jerked to the left grabbing my arm and taking me with him. As we flew I spotted a lake.

"That's weird it says it down there?" He pointed to the lake. I shrugged and pulled him down letting him fall roughly on the dirt. Softly hitting the ground, I took a deep breath ready to dive deep into the water.

Plunging into the water, I nearly took water into my lungs. The water was freezing! Slowly getting used to the water I kicked my way to the bottom. The dragon ball was nowhere to be found. Feeling my lungs burning I struggled my way up to the surface, gasping for air.

"I didn't see it, did you?" I asked my twin through gulps of oxygen. Gohan shook his head and dove under. Following after him I held my breath. Swimming a bit to the right I saw a gleaming orange light. That had to be the dragon ball. Kicking to the bottom I grabbed for it. Feeling it in my hands I swam up to the top. Gohan came after me.

"D-Did you find it Chi?" Gohan asked stuttering because of air deprivation. I grinned and held up the large ball.

"That's great! Let's get back to Bulma!" We shot up into the sky. I flared my aura letting the heat dry me off. I felt heat coming off Gohan so I guess he knew to do the same. I grinned holding the ball close to me as I flew, twirling around. I felt like shouting, 'I got a dragon ball!' but since I didn't know if Vegeta was here or not.

I spread my senses just in case. Suddenly Gohan cursed and pulled me down. I spread my senses wider and felt an energy approaching and hid my ki. Once it felt like a cricket I ducked behind a rock and took Gohan with me. Setting the ball down beside me, I closed my eyes and prayed to Kami that he wouldn't find us.

"Who is there?" I held back a shriek. I'm not coming out.

"Come on I won't bite!" Still not coming out.

"Fine if you don't come out, I don't hold back." I could feel the ki swelling in the palm of his hand. I hope he is bluffing.

"1…2…3." I screamed as a pair of hands grabbed my sides and flung me out of my hiding space. Looking up, I saw Gohan' glaring up at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked down at us and let his blast disappear.

"If it isn't the spawns of Kakarot!" He exclaimed landing. I took a shaky step back and muster up my courage.

"Yeah what about it!" Vegeta chuckled darkly as he walked up towards me. He was going to kill me, I knew it. I knew my big mouth would get me killed one day. I took another step back and laughed nervously. Luckily, for me, Vegeta just ruffled my head making Gohan growl.

"Lucky for you two, I'm feeling gracious; getting that dragon ball from baldy really upped my spirits." Baldy?

"Krillin!" I suddenly exclaimed. Gohan growled and took a threatening step forwards.

"Did you hurt them?" He clenched his teeth tightly and waited for an answer.

"No, but if you want me to I can go back…" The prince trailed off. I laughed nervously and shook my head.

"No! We're good!" I told him. Vegeta smirked. Then he just had to see the dragon radar, He pointed to it. My mouth tended to get me into bad situations, so I decided to let Gohan handle this one

"What is that?"

"It's a clock." Gohan lied. Way to go Gohan!

"A clock?" Vegeta looked suspicious. Say something Gohan! Now!

"Yep, it tells time and nothing else." I fought the urge to smack him on the head. Of course a clock tells time stupid.

"Why is it so big?" I got this one!

"Why is your head so big?" I clapped my hands over my mouth. That wasn't what I was thinking, I should've just kept my big mouth shut. I heard Gohan smack his forehead. Vegeta chuckled and walked towards me. I started to tremble, he was going to kill me I knew it. Gohan pushed me behind him and got into his stance, ready to protect me.

Luckily for both off us he just ruffled our unruly hair.

"Fine I'm going to let you go, since nothing can get in the way of my immortality!" He chuckled before flying off. I let out a shaky laugh and ran to get the dragon ball. Hurrying back to my brother I hugged him in relief and we flew off.

"He didn't kill us! He didn't kill us!" I kept shouting. Gohan looked at me.

"Yeah he didn't see us but if I'm right he thinks he has all seven meaning this dragon ball was there for a reason." It didn't take me long to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Shoot this dragon ball is princey's isn't it?" Gohan silence was all I needed. Out of pure fear I grabbed Gohan's hand and blasted off full speed, not feeling like dying today. I soon saw the cave coming into view. Bulma was in front of it.

"Bulma!"

**(With Vegeta)**

I could taste my immortality. It was so close to me. I flew to the lake where the dragon ball I hid was. Jumping in, I searched for the ball which held my wish. It was nowhere to be found. Searching for a few more minutes I went back up the surface.

"Where the hell is it? I could've sworn it was right here. The only people within that area was those two brats…the blasted brats! I should of known that thing in the boys hand wasn't a clock! It's some type of dragon ball tracking thing. I blasted off into the air as I flew towards the two.

(**With Chia)**

"Bulma!" I shouted. Bulma screamed and nearly fell off the rock she was on. She looked up and let out a relieving sigh.

"It's only you two, you scared me, I thought it was Vegeta again or something." I laughed and hugged her, giving her the dragon ball.

"Awesome you got one! I thought you two would run into Vegeta before you two can get back."

"We actually ran into Vegeta before we got here, but I have a pretty good feeling that we will be running into him again." Gohan told her reaching his right arm up to scratched the nape of his neck. A thing he got from Papa. Before Bulma could answer we heard a voice.

"Hey guys!" We turned towards the cave to see Krillin. I smiled and waved.

"Hey Krillin! I greeted. He grabbed Gohan and locked onto my arm. I shrieked as he took off.

"Krillin I can fly on my own thank you anyway!" I exclaimed as I wriggled out of his grasp. Gohan slipped out from under his arm and flew beside me.

"Guys where are you going?!" Bulma screeched waving her hands in the air. Krillin glanced back.

"Taking them to Guru! Bye Bulma!" Bulma screamed curses at us that probably shouldn't be repeated. I waved at her before pushing my energy behind me letting me go faster.

"So Krillin what's Guru like?" I asked looking at the bald monk.

"Well he is really old, and really smart, he knew who I was before I even said where I was from." Krillin exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked interested. Krillin nodded before continuing .

"He even boosted my power! That's why I'm bringing you two to him! You two together with that power boost would be a great help to getting the dragon balls." I grinned at the information. Boosting peoples power. I like him already.

Suddenly a long mountain came into view, on top of the mountain was a building , a large one. Krillin pointed to it.

"That's it! That's where Guru is!" He called. Suddenly my senses were overwhelmed with an evil energy. Vegeta. Gohan stopped in his tracks and gulped, slightly pushing me behind him. Krillin growled, turning to us.

"Gohan, I know your sister is going to refuse, so take her and go to Guru, you two need to get your power boosted. I'll stall Vegeta just go!" I opened my mouth to protest but I was grabbed. Struggling in Gohan's grasp I let out loud protests.

"But Gohan! Krillin facing Vegeta all alone!" I screeched. Gohan shook his head refusing to let me go.

"No way Chi, Krillin told us to go to Guru so that's what we will do." I huffed and crossed my arms, letting him drag me along. We soon got there landing. A person who looked exactly like Piccolo came out.

I gasped loudly," Mr. Piccolo?" I asked unsure. He looked so much like my sensei, but he was dead. This was giving me a head ache.

"My name is Nail." I nodded slowly. He motioned for us to come with him. We followed him into the building. Inside was a platform, much like our space ships. The platform started to float as soon as we stepped on it causing me to shriek. I didn't know there was a word or something to make it float.

"Nail!" I heard a voice as soon as we reached the top. It was Dende.

"Dende!" I exclaimed. Dende smiled brightly.

"Gohan Chia! Hi!" I waved before looking up. I immediately gasped. The man in front of me resembled a very old Piccolo. He was huge, towering over me like a statue.

"Are you Guru?" I asked politely. The man nodded.

"Indeed, I take it you are here to get your inner power brought out." Gohan nodded.

"If you don't mind, you have to do it, really fast because our friend is stalling a very evil guy." He told him. Guru nodded and lifted his hand motioning him to come forward. Gohan came beside him and he placed his hand on my brother's head.

"You have vast amounts of hidden power; I shall bring out only a fraction of it." In a moment Gohan's energy sky rocketed. Gohan gasped as the feel. He allowed Gohan to go and I had to take his place. I took off my helmet so he wouldn't hurt his hand on the blade of the helmet. He placed his hands on top of my head and in moment he was silent as he went deep into my wells of hidden strength. Suddenly, power shot through my veins.

I gasped at the raw energy going through my body. It was incredible.

"This is my power?" I asked. Gohan nodded. I felt Gohan's energy. I was still below his but I was still stronger than ever.

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed. Gohan nodded.

"Totally awesome." He agreed with me. We felt Vegeta's energy draw closer to us. I turned to Gohan and nodded ready to take on the little troll doll. Gohan stepped on the platform and I jumped onto it as it went down. As we neared the door way I looked towards my brother, suddenly feeling a little afraid. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as we stepped out.

Vegeta was in front of us. Krillin was just landing.

"Guys you have to believe me when I tried to stop him, but I was overwhelmed in seconds." Krillin panted.

"Thanks okay Krillin." Gohan told the bald monk.

"You two are the energies I felt." Vegeta asked. I nodded.

"What's wrong princey, suddenly feeling scared?" I mentally cursed my mouth. I really could not keep my mouth closed today. Dende suddenly appeared in the door way, saving me from a horrible death.

"Guru wants me to inform you that five evil energies are coming towards Namek." He told us.

"Five energies? Five… He didn't!" Vegeta growled.

"Brats I'm telling you now give me the dragon ball you have." He told us. I shook my head.

"You'll have to pry it from our .hands!" Gohan snarled. Vegeta was suddenly over Gohan, picking him up by his gi and shaking him.

"Listen you brat! Frieza has sent the Ginyu Force! Five people that will kill us all in minutes! Do you really want that to happen! The only way to beat them is if I'm immortal!" Vegeta roared. I flinched at his tone, were they really that powerful?

"Guru says to believe him , that you should team up." Dende's head peeked from the doorway again scaring me. I hadn't even realized he left. I sighed. Did I really want to team up with the number one person I despised?

"Fine we will give you the dragon ball." I grumbled. Vegeta stood up and smirked. He let Gohan go, who fell on the floor with a small thump. I ran over to him, helping him up.

"Glad we have an understanding." He sneered. I growled, trying to calm myself down. This will be the hardest hours of my life if I had to work with troll doll. Gohan placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go Chi, we have to get the dragon ball from Bulma." Gohan pulled on my arm. I nodded and pushed my energy beneath me. As I started to float in the air I looked to Vegeta.

"Well are you coming?" I motioned to the air," Or you going on foot?" In the blink of an eye Vegeta was gone, and in another moment I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. Vegeta took his fist out my stomach.

"That should teach you not to disrespect your prince!" He snarled. I let air come back into my lungs.

"The prince of a dead race." I mumbled quietly. Luckily Vegeta didn't hear me. As we started to fly I kept quiet trying to get there as fast as I can. Letting my aura flare I ripped through the air. Gohan was right beside me, Vegeta was in front of me, and Krillin was a little bit behind. Our cave came into view.

"Hey Bulma!" Krillin called. Bulma looked up saw Vegeta, screamed and clutched the dragon ball to her chest.

"Why is Vegeta with you?" She screeched. I rolled my eyes grabbing the ball from out her hands.

"There is no time Bulma, we will tell you once we make our wish." I told her blasting off. The others blasted off behind me. Bulma waved her arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. Vegeta is with you! Are you giving him the dragon ball. Are you crazy! And..." That was about the time that I started to ignore her. I just told her I would explain to her later, didn't I? Turning to the three people behind me, I looked at Vegeta.

"So, where is the other six?" I asked him. Vegeta smirked and sped up not waiting for us to catch up. I increased my speed trying to keep up with the Saiyan prince.

"Hey! Wait up!" I screamed. I could feel his smirk from back here. Once Vegeta stopped I had to fling myself to the side to keep myself from slamming into him. Vegeta was looking at the six other dragon balls with a smirk.

"Here they are." He motioned to them. I clutched the dragon ball to my chest and started to walk up to the others. Suddenly, five people fazed in front of me. I screamed turned tail and ran for my life. The looked imitating . I pushed Gohan in front of me.

"Who are you?" Gohan growled. They were blocking the dragon balls. One could only guess that they were after them.

" No! Don't ask their_" Vegeta never got to finish his sentence for they all started doing really weird poses.

"Jeice!" He flipped his hair around like a doll.

"Butta!"

"Guldo." Why does he look like a saibamen?

"Recoome." He looks the most human out of all of the them.

"Captin 'Ginyu!" He looked out from between his legs. I was absolutely speechless.

"Are they serious?" I managed to choke out before laughing. They looked so stupid!

"They are so lame!" I laughed. Gohan took a step forward muttering something about liking their poses. I looked at him like he was insane. Was he serious? Jeice growled.

"Listen girly, our poses are the most graceful and beautiful pieces of art known to the universe! We spent months practicing those moves! Even Frieza was happy to see our poses.

"Bull." I heard Vegeta mutter. I covered my mouth to hide my smile.

"Sure, whatever you say." I retorted. They all ignored me.

" I see you have a dragon ball." That Ginyu guy stared at me. I looked a the dragon ball in my hand.

"Yeah but you are not getting it." I snarled.

"Are you sure?" He asked smirking. I could tell he was incredible strong. Vegeta growled.

"Girl! Throw it now!" I flung the dragon ball behind me only for it to reappear in Butta's hand. I sighed, this was going to be an annoying battle.

* * *

**Review if your still my fwiend.**


	15. Guldo's defeat! Recoome the unstoppable!

**Hiya! Ahem Disclaimer!**

**I don't own Dbz1 Db, Dbgt! I only own Chia and her attacks!**

* * *

Ginyu bounced the ball up and down in his arms effortlessly. He looked to his team with a smirk. I shivered slightly as a cold chill ran down my spine. His smirk was creepy, even more so than Vegeta's.

"Naturally I will be taking on Vegeta; you can play rock-paper-scissors to decide on who gets the three runts. I growled lightly in my throat.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Krillin grumbled quietly under his breath. I shrugged helplessly. Gohan shook his head at the Ginyu Freaks. Jeice looked like he was about to cry at those words.

"But Captain! That's not fair! You always get the strongest!" He protested crossing his arms. The team members agreed nodded their heads.

"Yeah Captain! Let us have chance once and awhile!" Recoome added, mimicking Jeice's pose. Ginyu chuckled and started to float upwards. He cleared his throats to get his team's attention.

"Fine, I'll take these balls to Frieza and you can fight them." His team cheered. He smirked and started yelling.

"Who's your Captain?"

"You! Ginyu!" They all cheered. I rolled my eyes; they were the biggest suck –ups ever seen. Even though I have to admit I did suck up to Momma when she was angry. She was mad at Papa and naturally too avoid an early death I agreed with her. But they were totally different. I did that because for my health, they are doing this because they actually think he is cool.

"Suck ups." I voiced my opinion. Gohan nodded in agreement at my statement.

"Total suck ups." Ginyu raised his fist in the air as he tried to act um…like a leader.

"What am I the Captain of?" They all posed together as they started to cheer. I rolled my eyes in aggravation.

"The Ginyu Force!" The went into a another pose as they started to chant;

"All

Of

Us

Together!" I started to snicker. They were really lame. Ginyu nodded approvingly and blasted off taking the balls to Freezer I mean Frieza uh whatever that guy's name was. The team formed a circle. My saiyan ears could just pick up what they were saying.

"I want to fight Vegeta!" Jeice stated. Recoome growled as he hit Jeice over the back of his head.

"No way! Vegeta's mine!" I frowned. All this about a stupid prince of a dead race? Butta stomped on the ground childishly.

"No way! He's mine! LALALALALA!" He covered where his ears were supposed to be. Guldo kicked him in the chins. He looked back at Vegeta and looked towards his team again.

"Vegeta mine, it's about time that I get to make Vegeta's pride crumble!" I looked to Vegeta, wondering what probably funny thing he did to those fools. As soon as he turned to look at me I quickly looked back.

"Alright mates, since we can't come to an agreement let's settle this in the Ginyu Force way!" I blinked. Were they going to fight just so they could fight Vegeta? Seriously, they are complete morons. Gohan covered his face with his hands. They all raised their fists in the air and brought them down quickly.

"Rock paper scissors! Tie go again! Tie go again! Tie go again! Tie go again!" I choked on my breath at their words. I looked to Vegeta, who by now was shaking was annoyance. He was pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt not to kill them all right now. I walked up to him looking up with irritation clear in my voice.

"Are they really serious?" I growled out. Vegeta sighed and looked at me.

"Unfortunately, yes they are." Growling again I walked away, but I couldn't help but snicker.

"You cheated!" Jeice growled, ready to pounce on Recoome. Recoome looked back amused, at his team mate temper tantrum.

"Did not! Recoome argued. Jeice took a threatening step forward.

"Did to! He snarled.

Recoome folded his arms over his chest, "prove it!" He challenged. Jeice stomped his feet, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to prove it.

Recoome pumped in fist in the air in happiness.

"Yes Vegeta is all mines!" Didn't he know that mines wasn't correct- never mind. They all started to grumble. Guldo sighed and looked bored at my brother, me and Krillin.

"And I get the midgets; maybe if I take them all at once they will be a challenge for me." He stated cockily.

"And we got frog face, maybe if you put a bag over your face you wouldn't be so hideous. " I sneered. Gohan started to laugh while Krillin was trying and failing miserably to put his laughing into a cough. Vegeta looked at us.

"You get Guldo, the best but worst choice. Guldo is the weakest of them all but watch out for he as physic abilities. He attacks with mind attacks and he can freeze time. Be careful." I snorted.

"Apart from the freezing time part I can do that stuff!" I exclaimed. Guldo stepped up and sighed.

"Well come at me." I took no time in blasting off, and I could feel my brother right by me, Krillin was right behind me and we were ready to pound Guido's face in. But it was like he suddenly moved and I went face first into a mountain. I grimaced, feeling the deep puncture wound on my arm. I hissed in pain as I pulled the piece of rock out and pressed ki to it, letting the blood stop. I stood up.

"Okay he is fast!" I exclaimed. Gohan nodded. Vegeta shook his head.

"He froze time to get away from you three." I growled. He was using cheap tricks to try and win this fight. I sped towards him intent on smashing his face in when I was suddenly not in front of him anymore. I stopped myself and waited as Krillin sped towards him with a blast only for him to stop time again.

I landed growling as I head my head in frustration. I turned to my brother and Krillin.

"Let's all fire blasts at him, he can't stop time that fast." I told him. Krillin nodded.

"Great Idea!" Gohan smiled and put his hand sup to his head. I positioned my hands and my chest and Krillin pulled his hands back behind him.

"Kiseki..."

"Maseko…"

"Ka me ha me…"

"Blast!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!" (Krillin) All our attacks went for Guldo and rapid speed only for him to yell.

"Time Freeze!" He held his breath and when I looked back he was to the side. I growled this is getting annoying. Like really annoying. Gohan suddenly smiled. He went to me and whispered a plan into my ear. It was actually a really good. I grinned at my brother and ran to Krillin whispering Gohan's plan into his ear. Krillin smiled and gave Gohan thumbs up. Krillin went over to Gohan and they slowly started edging away from the fight.

I stuck my tongue at Guldo childishly, giving him the stink eye.

"Hey frog face bet you can't catch me!" I shouted. I snickered at his angered face before turning tail and running. Guldo raised his arms up into the air but before he could yell time freeze, Gohan and Krillin was behind him. Gohan was digging his elbow into his back. Krillin came at him with a swift punch to the jaw followed by a round house kick, backing Guldo drop to the ground like a rock. I cheered happily and ran to Guldo. I bent over his face sticking my tongue out at him.

"Looks like you not so tough are ya?" I sneered before snickering. Guldo growled before getting up. By now the rest of the Ginyu Freaks were shaking their heads in disappointment. Butta was pacing back in front muttering about replacing members or something like that.

"Come on mate! You're making us look bad!" Jeice yelled. Guldo growled at us angrily.

"You may have been able to break through my time freeze but let's see if you like this one!" He held his hands up to the air. Recoome frowned.

"Hey guys, Guldo is busting out the big guns. Those brats must be giving him a really hard time. "He sneered.

I got into fighting stance ready to defend myself, when I suddenly couldn't move. It was like I was stuck on the ground. Guldo laughed manically.

"Let's see you get out of this one!" Gohan growled struggling in the hold.

"What did you do to us?" He growled out. Guldo snickered. He looked at the three of us struggling.

"Well to put it simply I stopped all the gravity around you." He told us. He pointed his hand towards a tree which snapped in half. It had a sharpened point, something that was really hoping it didn't have. He pointed it towards Krillin, but made it go really slow, just to taunt him. I held my breath, not wanting to see my Papa's best friend be skewered, but I couldn't pull my eyes away. Literally...

"Oh no! That thing could kill you! You better move out the way! This is going to but great I'll think of something even funnier for the boy and something ridiculous for the girl." I growled. He thought this was funny?

"You're nothing but a huge bully!" I screamed. Guldo shrugged off my comment and suddenly, his head was off his body, I shrieked at the sight off his body with his head only a few feet away. I gagged and flexed my arms, relief flooding my veins. I looked to Vegeta who had his hand stuck out. I skipped up to him.

"Thanks Vegeta." I told him gratefully. Vegeta snorted.

"You really think that I did that for you? Think again I did that because I saw a chance at it." I shrugged and smiled. Jeice gasped at the sight of his crew member. He started to panic.

"Oh no! Guldo is dead! That means….are poses are ruined!" I feel to the ground in surprise. Struggling to get up I looked at them with a shock expression. Are they serious? They just had a team member destroyed and they only care about those lame poses? Weird.

Butta frantically told them to do their poses again. I put my hands on my ears and hid behind my brother hoping to get away from these freaks quickly.

"Not this again." I mumbled.

Jeice flipped his long hair around stopping when it fell in his eyes. He flipped his hair up. "I'm Jeice!" He exclaimed. Butta posed and smirked.

"Butta!" Recoome finished it for his team, clapping his hands before going down into a different pose.

"Recoome!"

"We are the Ginyu Force!" A few moments passed before Recoome groaned. They all dropped their poses and blushed in embarrassment.

"I knew it the balance is all of Jeice your right hand goes up." Recoome told him. Jeice blinked before growling.

"I usually do the hand opposite of Guldo!" He argued. Butta pointed to the left of Jeice.

"Isn't that where Guldo used to go?" He asked. I groaned and growled under my breath. My tail started to twitch in irritation. (I didn't mention she still has her tail did I? Well now you know!) Butta hung his head.

"This is hopeless! We are never going to figure where he went!" He groaned. I raised an eyebrow usually people have memories.

"Ever heard of memory?" Krillin voiced my thought. His comment went ignored by the Ginyu Force. Jeice raised his head.

"As second in command, I say we forget for now, let's just focus on pummeling these four." Jeice concluded. They all shrugged. Recoome stepped up. He looked back at his team mates with a malicious grin.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if I take the little runts too? I haven't had a good workout in a while!" He pleaded with his team mates. Jeice shrugged.

"Sure but you are treating us to ice cream sundae's afterwards." Recoome nodded and took a step forward. I took a step back as Vegeta stepped up. I was kind of grateful that it was Vegeta going and not me, my brother, or Krillin. His power was incredible, and I didn't even want to think about how much energy he had when he powered up.

"Yes! Finally I kill the village idiot!" He sneered. Recoome smirked, completely unfazed by Vegeta's insult. Recoome cracked his knuckles and yawned.

"This is going to be great!" He grinned. Vegeta growled and shot at Recoome like a bullet. Recoome swatted him away but was caught off guard as Vegeta came behind him, digging his foot into his spin. I winced.

'Ooh that has to hurt.' I thought grimacing. Gohan, probably reading my thoughts nodded in agreement. Vegeta fazed in front of him, delivering a round house kick, followed by a few strong punches. He fazed above Recoome bringing his hands down on his head, sending the goon into the ground. Krillin cheered, clapping.

"Vegeta has Recoome, on the ropes! He is going to win this!" He cheered. I cheered the prince on as he stopped waiting for Recoome to get up. Recoome pushed himself off the ground, landing on his feet. He grinned, most of his armor was cracked and chipping off. He didn't look so good either. Blood was trickling from his cheek. On his forehead was a deep cut. He also had several bruises and even a large gash running up his leg, but he was acting like saw a candy store right behind us! Can this guy take a punch or what? He laughed and clapped his hands.

"Wow! That tickled! "He exclaimed. I frowned as he suddenly was behind Vegeta kicking him across the battle field. He then took great pleasure and raising Vegeta by his armor and delivering a few punches to the face and stomach. Vegeta flipped himself over kicking Recoome in the throat by his attempt to get away was unsuccessful for Recoome's hand shot out and caught Vegeta's other foot, slamming him back onto the ground. Vegeta groaned in pain.

Jeice smirked,"Recoome! You're doing a great job mate!" Recoome smirked turning to Vegeta who by now had a huge ball of ki swelling in his fist.

"Take this you buffoon!" He yelled as he fired his attack. Recoome let go him and scratched his nose, as if the blast made him itch instead of him being in pain. Vegeta struggling to stand up and Recoome folded his arms over Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I never told you I liked to use moves I did before did I? I hope you remember this from when you were younger!" He flew up and turned himself around. Vegeta's eyes widened, probably remembering the move, and he started to struggle. Everything went in slow motion as Recoome drove Vegeta into the ground, causing a smoke screen to go up. When the smoke cleared only Vegeta's feet was visible and Recoome bent over him, tapping his foot.

"Vegeta, Vegeta are you awake?" He asked. Vegeta gave no answer. Recoome shrugged and did a ridiculous pose. Krillin did a wild move as he looked at his.

"Distract Recoome, I need to save Vegeta" I gulped and nodded. Krillin waited until the last moment then jumped into action.

"Recoome Eraser!" The man bellowed. He opened his mouth wide releasing a powerful blast. Krillin dove for Vegeta and grabbed his foot pulling him to safety. I head butted Recoome in abdomen. Gohan kicked Recoome in the head, causing him to go sideways. Twisting my body around me grabbed Recoome's head and smashed it down onto my knee. We both stopped our assault.

"You think his down for the count?" I asked my twin gasping for breath. Trying to take down that man took a lot of energy. Gohan shook his head pointing to Recoome with a frown.

"No, look at him he is just lying on the floor staring up at the sky." He told me. Suddenly I was hit in the stomach and thrown onto the ground by a mountain. I few punches later and Gohan was beside me. I spat out a mouthful of blood and scowled. Blood was dripping from my arm and forehead, going into my eye. Bruises were starting to form on my body. Gohan didn't look much worse. Over all we had the least amount of damage, aside from Krillin. Krillin looked at us then back at Vegeta, who was unconscious. He stepped up sighing.

"Okay I'm ready." He blasted off. Recoome punched out before going into sonic speed. Krillin was doing his best to dodge and land punches at the same time but was obviously failing. Krillin landed on the ground.

"Krillin!" I screamed. Gohan sniffled for a moment before wiping the tears that were threatening to form. He growled and took my hand. I squeezed his hand.

"Let's do this Chi." He whispered. I gulped, swallowing my fear and started to power up. I gasped as power flowed through my body. Powering up was never painless in fact, powering up with the most painful thing in a battle. Your body is forced to release huge amounts of power that is usually locked inside. I gritted my teeth as I struggled to keep my power in control. Once I was done I sucked up my aura, it would only release more energy than needed and slow me down.

"Gohan keep him from hurting me." I told my brother before crossing my arms over my body. Gohan immediately charged. The moment he came to Recoome he started to get pummeled. I closed my tears and stopped my tears.\

'Chia, focus you can save him with this attack.' I channeled all my energy to my stomach. Taking a deep breath I swung my arms out.

"Shining Attack!" I screamed at Recoome. Gohan weakly lifted his head from his place on the ground and pushed himself up running away. Gohan phased out and appeared beside me. We pushed our wrists together.

"Twin Destruction!" We screamed together. As the smoke cleared, Recoome was completely unharmed. Apart from a few bruises and the blood oozing from his mouth. He grinned before appeared in front of us. I was quickly thrown into the ground. Tear leaked from my eyes as I realized. How hopeless the situation was.

In the battle of life and death there only one side came out on top, in this case it looked like the bad guys will prevail.

* * *

**LOOK! LOOK HERE!**

**Now i've been realizing something with my chapters. They are going to fast! That's becasue while i'm writing three thousand words each chapter more events pass by with each. So expect more one thousand word chapters until we actually get further into the story! That's all! Bye!**


	16. Goku arrives The Fall of the Ginyu Force

**Hiya! As you probably expected, this chapter is a lot shorter. I wrote two thousand words instead on three thousand. This way this story will go slower. Also I haven't been getting reviews! PEOPLE REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Db, Dbz, or Dbgt I own Chia and her attack's that's all.**

* * *

(Goku's P.O.V)

I smiled as I hopped of my ship. Namek looked a lot like Earth. Except for the colors of the sky and grass were switched. IO closed my eyes and spread my senses to find my children and Krillin. I sensed Vegeta's energy it was very weak. There was Krillin it was very weak, Chia's was dropping fast and I could barely feel Gohan's!

"What the…Oh no they are almost dead! I've got to hurry!" Making sure that the sensu's were tied securely around me waist I blasted off.

'Just hang in there guys! I'm coming!'

(Chia's P.O.V)

I slowly got up, struggling to stand. Gohan was fighting Recoome and when I say fighting Recoome, he was getting pummeled by Recoome. I put my hands on my blade and watched the duo carefully. When I was sure that I wouldn't it Gohan I threw my blade at Recoome. It connected, but bounced right back at me.

I shrieked and ducked out the way. The blade landed where it rightfully belonged, on my helmet. Breathing a sigh of release I blasted off at Recoome. I stretched out my leg to deliver a kick, only to be grabbed and thrown the other way. Gohan growled and began attacking Recoome with everything he had. Recoome brought his fit up and threw back down swiftly to hit Gohan'[s forehead. Gohan cried out in pain.

'Where's Papa?' I kept asking myself. He should be here right? Right? I gasped as Recoome was suddenly in front of me. He took my neck and began lifting me up. I desperately clawed at his hand but he wouldn't let up. My lungs were struggling to take in air, and the lack of oxygen was making me dizzy.

"Let me go, you idiot." I managed to gasp out. Recoome smirked and squeezed harder. I didn't have the strength to hold my hands up anymore, so I let them drop. I resigned myself to my fate. At least I would be out of this damn torture!

I felt my eyes slip closed as I fell out of consciousness.

(Gohan's P.O.V.)

I watched in horror as I saw my sister being choked. She clawed and clawed at his hands, making bleeding scratches, but he wouldn't let up.

"Let me go you idiot!" She uttered. Recoome smirked and tightened his grip on her neck causing her to fall limp. Was she dead? I felt here energy, it was small but it was there. Anger began to fill me. I yelled as my power increased rapidly. I wildly began swing my fists at Recoome, who just threw my sister's limp body into a mountain. He blocked my every hit, like it was a walk in the park.

I looked over to Krillin, who was unconscious, then over to Vegeta who was awake but in no condition to fight. I had to defeat Recoome. Put my hands up to my head, hoping that this would at least weaken him.

"Maseko Ha!" I yelled at him Recoome hit it and it went flying at the mountain where Krillin was right by. I winced as it fell on him. Sorry Krillin. I positioned my hands at my stomach.

"This is for my sister! Kiseki Blast!" I screamed using my twin's signature attack. Recoome walked out of the smoke. He kicked me in my abdomen causing me to cough up blood. I fell to the ground only to be picked up by my collar. He charged a ball of ki and held it at my chest

"Bye!" He snickered before blasting me. I went flying by the mountain where my sister was resting. I fell down and struggled to get back up.

"I can't give up." I muttered before falling back down, unconscious.

(Goku's P.O.V.)

I could see them coming into view. Gohan was on the ground, Vegeta was struggling to stand up. I couldn't see Chia or Krillin. I landed and scanned the battle area. There were three people standing. All bad guys.

Gohan was at this one guys feet. He was unconscious, but holding on to life by a thread.

"Gohan I exclaimed concerned. I ran over to my son and picked him up. Shaking him lightly took out a sensu bean. I placed it in his mouth. It just sat there. I pushed it farther down his throat and held his nose so that he would be forced to swallow.

"Who does this guy think he is?" I heard a voice mutter.

"I don't know Jeice but he is no match for us! Look at his power level! It's only five! "I ignored. Them and waited for my son to wake up. His eyes fluttered open as all his wounds healed. I flinched at the sound of bones popping back into place.

"Daddy?" He whispered. I grinned and nodded. Gohan was suddenly attached himself to my chest grinning. Hiss tail weaved excitedly back and forth. I laughed and held him at my side.

"Where's your sister?" I asked. Gohan sniffled and pointed to a pile of rubble. I ran over and began digging. Brushing some rocks away I saw a young face. Chia! I brushed off the rest of the rocks to uncover her body. She was in worst shape then Gohan was. I was about to give her a sensu bean when it was suddenly out of my hands. I looked over to Gohan who was holding Chia close to him placing the bean in her mouth and forcing her to swallow.

Chia's eyes opened as she weakly looked up. She winced at the pain of her broken bones being snapped and melted back together. She looked up at me.

"Papa?" She asked…I yelped as I was tackled to the ground by my oldest child. Chia grinned up at me. (Yes, Chia is the oldest twin)

"Papa! You're here! Hooray!" She began twirling around I laughed and went to find Krillin; digging him out of the ground I gave him a sensu bean. Krillin's eyes opened and he immediately jumped up.

"Goku!" I grinned down at him. I turned to the three bad guys.

"Who are you?" I asked. Chia smacked her forehead. Vegeta groaned and Krillin covered his ears. Gohan was hiding behind me.

The first guy clapped his hands and posed. "Recoome!" He shouted. The red guy flipped around his hair and brushed it back.

"I'm Jeice!" The other one posed and smirked,

"Butta!"

"The Ginyu Force!" Moments passed before they all groaned.

"We can't do our poses anymore! The balance!" Recoome groaned. They all nodded, miserably. I looked on shocked.

"Um…Okay." I said uneasily. Jeice growled.

"My name is Goku!" I pointed to myself. Chia jumped up.

"You're in real big trouble now!" Gohan grabbed her hand.

"Yeah our dad is here now!" He exclaimed. Krillin chuckled at the two. Butta looked at me then my kids.

"Another saiyan? Frieza is not going to be happy." He muttered. I reached into the pouch of sensu beans and threw Vegeta one. He looked at it suspiciously.

"Just eat it Vegeta! It's not poison or anything like that!" I pointed towards the bean. Vegeta swallowed it and watched with surprise as bones snapped back into place and his wounds healed. I turned to Krillin.

"I know two people who are going to refuse to leave." He looked at his children. He turned to Krillin once more,

"Get them out here." Krillin nodded. Chia of course, was about to protest when Krillin grabbed her and began to drag her away, Gohan quietly following behind them. I grinned and looked over at Vegeta-err an empty space. I chuckled. So Vegeta left. Oh well. Recoome growled.

"I'm not letting you get-oomph!" I withdrew my fist from Recoome's stomach. He fell to the ground, twitching. I dusted off my hands.

"Well that was easy enough." Recoome suddenly stopped moving and his power level faded. I bent over looking at him. Did I hit him that hard? Oops. I raised my hand to block an upcoming attack. It bounced back at Butta, killing him. I winced, did not mean to do that. I looked at Jeice.

"Leave here and don't come back." Jeice took no time in blasting off screaming for a Captain Ginyu. I grinned well that was easy enough.

(Chia's P.O.V.)

I had long since calmed down and was ready to find the dragon balls. Gohan looked at me.

"Where's the dragon radar Chi?" He asked. I reached into my helmet and brought out the dragon radar. It was actually a good place to keep the thing. It didn't get hurt at all! I handed the radar to Krillin, still not being able to understand the thing. Krillin clicked in and we began to fly in the opposite direction. A ship came into view. It was seemingly empty. Apart from the soldiers staring up at us.

Krillin looked at me.

"Chia you destroy the soldiers Gohan and I will find the dragon balls." I nodded and began to blast every single person who blasted me. Gohan and Krillin began to dig around in the dirt.

A soldier blasted me out the air. I growled and pointed a finger at him, releasing a small but lethal energy beam. The man screamed as it went through his chest. After all the soldiers were finished off I helped Gohan and Krillin dig up the orange orbs.

"I found one!" I screamed. I lifted dup the four star ball. It was about half my size. It was a little heavy, something I didn't notice before when I was holding it when I met the Ginyu Force, or when I saw Vegeta for the first time since our battle on Earth.

"Here's the rest! Gohan yelled. Krillin smiled as we placed the balls together. He rose his hands up into the air. He did a whole bunch of karate moves before yelling out;

"I summon you Shenron! Come out and grant our wish!" The yellow orbs glowed before returning to normal. I snickered. He made a big scene about summoning the dragon and then it didn't happen.

"What just happened?" He asked confused. I shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe you didn't do it right?" I shrugged. Krillin growled.

"I summoned him right1 I did summon him before!" I rolled my eyes. If he did this before, then Shenron would have come out now wouldn't he? Gohan, reading my thoughts, snickered before pulling me back with his tail.

"Maybe Shenron though that you were too impolite. Try saying please Shenron come out and grant our wish." Gohan offered an Idea. I nodded in agreement. If I was an enteral dragon I would want some respect too. Krillin sighed and raised his hands up into the air. Doing what Gohan told him to do. Shenron still didn't come out. I growled, this was really annoying me.

"Shenron! This is called being lazy! Come out and-!" I yelped as I was pulled back. Gohan growled at me.

"Damn it Chia someone could hear you screeching like that," I smile apologetically at my brother.

"Sorry bro." Gohan ruffled my hair.

"Besides, what happened to respect?"

"Respect goes out the window when I'm annoyed." I responded. Gohan laughed and we began to try again.

(With Goku)

I waited for a while before I seen two people coming towards me. One was Jeice, was looked like he wanted to turn back the moment I saw him. The other one was a purple guy, with no hair, and two black horns on his head. They both landed. Jeice immediately took a few steps back. I waved ant Jeice innocently. Terrified, the red magma of the Ginyu Force waved back.

"Are you the one who killed most of my team?" The purple one asked. I waved my hands in defense.

"Hey I was going to give them a chance to go back to where they came from, but that guy," I pointed to Recoome," Was about to attack my children and I hit him and then he just died. The other guy fired an attack at me and I deflected it so technically that wasn't my fault." I defended myself to my best ability. I looked at the purple guy.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. Hey, if I was going to fight him, I should at least know his name.

* * *

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? Please review an tell me what you think about the sixteenth chapter of Chia: Daughter of a Savior!**


	17. Body switch! You aren't Papa!

**I've been updateing quickly huh? That's because I'm sick with a fever of 100.8 and don't have anything better to do but write. Sad that I have to life isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: Remeber this simple saying:**

** AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU DBZ! EVEN THOUGH I CAN"T HAVE YOU!**

* * *

(Goku's P.O.V.)

"My name is Captain Ginyu!" He flew up to do a pose. I stood there stunned. These people are weird. I sure hope Frieza wouldn't do this or I'd probably die from keeping my guard down. I flew up to meet him in mid-air. I mimicked his pose, and looked at him.

"Like this?" I asked curiously. Ginyu growled. Huh, maybe I'm not doing it right. I kept switching my positions.

"No! Your left foot goes up! Not your-you know what? Never mind. Who might you be?" I smiled and pointed to myself.

"I'm Son Goku a saiyan raised on Earth!" I stated proudly. Ginyu sighed. He shook his head, supposedly disappointed with my comment.

"Another saiyan? Guess I have to wipe all these monkeys out myself." He growled out. I slipped into my stance, as confident as ever. I know I should be serious, I'm fighting for the lives, of my children, my best friends, as well as all life on this planet, but I couldn't help but be excited. Ginyu launched himself of at me aiming a punch at my stomach. Dodging I landed I kick to his neck. He cracked his neck the smirked at me.

"You just might give me a challenge." I smirked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Is that so? I can't say I can say the same for you!" I flipped backwards as his fist came at me like a machine gun. I blocked the hits, but was caught off guard when a fist connected with my mouth. I wiped the blood from my mouth. Ginyu smirked. He cracked his knuckles and looked at me satisfied with hitting me.

"See, you are not so tough. Now let me show you how we Ginyu's fight!" I Dodge yet another punch as we went at it again. Jeice was cheering his captain on, having complete faith in him to destroy me.

"Come captain! Tear that monkey to pieces! Show him that saiyans are just low class trash! Yeah captain that's the Ginyu force way!" He was jumping up and down happily clapping. I phased out of the way of a punch only leaving an after image behind. Ginyu stopped mid-punch. He looked around confused.

"Where is he?" I smirked and brought my hands behind me. I began to chant.

"KA…Me...Ha...Me." Ginyu suddenly looked up, and his confused face transformed into one of concentration as he blasted off towards me. I waited. Just a bit closer. He smirked at my stillness. Must think I'm too scared to move. He was almost close enough to me where he wouldn't be able to dodge.

"HA!" The attacked shot from my hands and went at him. His eyes widened, knowing he couldn't dodge in time to dodge. He brought out his hands to block it. I pushed more energy into my attack. Ginyu held his own, the moment the attack touched his hands, he began pushing it back. It was the tug-war of the Kamehameha. Eventually it crushed him and enveloped him.

"Dammit, I guess I have to use my full power, didn't use it in a while." I smirked. Time for the real battle to begin.

(Chia's P.O.V.)

This was getting impossible. We tried everything to get this dragon to come out. He was being really stubborn. It was like we weren't doing it right no matter what we did. Why wouldn't he come out? Gohan slumped down on the floor.

"This is absolutely impossible." He muttered. I nodded resting my head on his shoulder. Krillin was poking and prodding the dragon balls like he was a scientist or something. Krillin looked up.

"Well it doesn't look like something is wrong with them." He spoke. I kicked my feet on the ground childishly. Crossing my arms over my chest I growled.

"Then why aren't they working!" I had been really excited to see Shenron. From the stories Papa told me, he was a huge green dragon with red eyes. I wanted to see him! Krillin slumped on the floor.

"Do you think Frieza mad his wish then buried them?" Gohan questioned. Krillin shook his head.

"Nah, the sky would've turned dark and these babies would be stone right now." Gohan stood up,

" I guess we have to keep trying."

(Goku's P.O,V.)

Ginyu hunched over yelling as he slowly raised his power higher and higher. I remained emotionless. A purple glow was surrounding Ginyu as he kept powering up. Finally he stood straight up as his power reached his peak. He calmed down sucking his aura back up. I couldn't say I was impressed. He smirked up at me.

"Impressed?" He asked. I rubbed the back of my neck and grinned.

"Actually I can't say I am But you are strong!" Ginyu growled. I flew to the ground.

"But, let me show you my power!" I immediately let my power burst forward. A red aura surrounded me as I pushed my energy to new heights. I clenched my fists as I I steadily allowed my power to rise. Finally I stopped. Ginyu looked on surprised. He reached a hand up to tap that thing on his ear. He gasped as it suddenly exploded once he pressed it.

"The last reading I got was one hundred eighty thousand!" He exclaimed.

"Trust me this is nothing compared to what I release in short bursts." Ginyu's eyes widened before he smirked. He took off his scouter and threw in to Jeice. I looked on confused. What was he doing? Doesn't he know he is out matched? Ginyu charged energy in his hands I got into stance, ready to deflect it. I yelped in surprise when he hit himself. I coughed out blood and smirked. I winced. Why would he attack himself? Doesn't he know that just limits his chance of winning? Plus the way he just attacked himself is a fatal blow. Blood was pouring for that wound like a river.

"I don't get it, why would you attack yourself like that? It just makes no sense. I mean you just weakened yourself in a battle? What was the point of that?" I kept firing question after question.

"Change now!" My eyes widened as I found myself paralyzed. I struggled in the grip on his attack. This was bad, this was really bad. Who would've thought he would have this up his sleeve? I stared in horror as I seen his bright yellow attack come at me. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain. A weird sensation came over me before it stopped all together. I peeked opened an eye to stare at my body. Wait what?

My face was smirking at me. He chuckled and flexed his fingers. Ginyu- or was it me now- stared at me with a frown.

"This body is much stronger although I have to say my body is much more photogenic." His body what? I stared curiously at my hands and yelped in surprise. I was staring at purple, veiny hands. I rubbing my hands repeatedly, hoping to see a drastic change in my appearance. Ginyu laughed and motioned for Jeice to fly up to him. Jeice handed Ginyu his scouter.

"I hope you like my body, not that it matters if you don't." He laughed as the two blasted off. I shook my head and tried to sense where he was going. I couldn't. My eyes opened wide. A grin appeared on my face.

"Yes that's it!" I exclaimed. I struggled to fly in the direction where he went.

(Chia's P.O.V.)

I stared up at the sky feeling two ki's. I stood up along with Krillin and Gohan. Krillin growled.

"We don't know who it is, but let's hope it's not Jeice, because that means…." He trailed off. Gohan swallowed hard and gripped my armor.

"That dad lost. He finished Krillin's sentence. I squinted in the distance to see Papa, and Jeice? Nevertheless I started to cheer. Gohan spun me around and Krillin was doing a excited happy dance. I laughed as Papa touched down. I bolted towards him.

"Papa!" I yelled excited. I latched myself onto his pants leg and grinned up at him, on to jump off in surprise. A cruel smirk was place on his face, something that I never seen. I grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Papa?" I asked unsure. Papa gripped my hand hard, causing me to cry out.

"What do you want brat." I ripped myself away from him, tenderly holding my throbbing hand. Tears welled up in my eyes as I covered my mouth in shock. Papa never called me a brat. Never. I growled and wiped my tears.

"Daddy why did you hurt Chia?" Gohan asked running up to Papa. I grabbed Gohan's hand and yanked him back.

"You are not my Papa!" I clenched my teeth. Papa walked up to me a put a hand on my head.

"What makes you think that?" His voice sounded kind of forced, but didn't sound anything like my father's. Gohan growled as he realized this. He took a threatening step forward.

"You aren't my daddy?" He growled out. I stepped up to meet my brother.

"What did you do to my Papa!" I cried. Papa smirked and posed.

"So you figured out I'm not your monkey of a father, I am captain Ginyu!" I gasped. That purple guy, but why is he in my Papa's body.

"Where's my daddy!" Gohan looked like he was ready to murder Ginyu. Ginyu smirked.

"Well let's say that we traded bodies." Krillin looked confused. Actually, we all were confused. I whimpered. We were going to have to fight him, but he looked too much like my Papa. I couldn't bring myself to hit him.

I grabbed Gohan. Krillin stepped up to us and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Chia, Goku is my best friend but we are going to have to fight him." I shook my head.

"He is Papa Krillin, I can't fight him." I started to tear up. He had my Papa's face and my Papa's scent. It reminded to much of him and fighting him was out of the question unless we were sparring. Gohan pulled me close to him and sniffled.

"I don't want to fight him either Chi, but this is not dad this s some guy from the Ginyu Force! He may look like him but this is not him. If it helps, close your eyes." I nodded and detached myself from our hug.

"Are you done exchanging goodbyes?" Ginyu smirked. I closed my eyes and waited. Never did I think I would have to fight my Papa.

* * *

**It was shorter then usual no? This actually turned out the opposite of the way I planned.**


	18. Ginyu's Defeat!

**Hiya! I'm backwith another chapter! Gohan Chia! Disclaimer!**

**Gohan&Chia: Son Chia doesn't own Db,Dbz, or Dbzgt.**

**Chia: She owns me, Kiseki Blast, Shining Attack, and Twin Destruction. That's all!**

**Gohan: Bye!**

* * *

Ginyu charged at us, making us flip backwards. He suddenly was in front of Gohan kicking him in the stomach, then going for Krillin. Krillin dodged, but didn't see the fist coming from the other way. Krillin crashed on the ground.

"Krillin!" I screamed. I growled and looked up at Ginyu and immediately my glare softened. He looked so much like him. I wiped those thoughts away and charged at him. Ginyu grabbed me by my ankles and threw me into Frieza's ship. I groaned as I pulled myself out.

Gohan growled and launched himself off, grabbing his hand and swinging him around. Ginyu landed by me, causing me to scramble to get away from him. I flew up into the air and aimed my hands and my stomach.

"Kiseki Blast!" I yelled. My yellow attacked swirled at Ginyu with blinding speed. I panted heavily, trying to bring air into my lungs. Gohan rose up to me and wiped the blood from his lips. He glared at the Ginyu Force member. Gohan grabbed my hands, and we both charged as one.

I kicked at Ginyu, still holding Gohan's hand. Ginyu dodged my kick and grabbed my arm, twisting it up and around my body. I screamed in pain and let go of Gohan's hand to clutch my bending arm. Ginyu let me go only to grab my shoulders and try to head butt me. I flipped out of his grip, landing a hard kick to his chin, causing him to bite down on his tongue. Blood sprayed out of his mouth, moments later I found myself on the ground.

"Shit, I didn't think Papa was so strong." Krillin walked up to me, nursing a forming bruise of his head.

"Well this is Goku we are talking about." I nodded miserably. Gohan growled menacingly as he went at it with Ginyu. He dodged a kick and landed three swift punches to the stomach. Ginyu jumped up t kick Gohan between the airs, but Gohan was already prepared for the kick. He ducked and swept his legs from under him.

I sat there, to shocked that my brother was keeping up with Ginyu so well. Suddenly, Gohan landed on the ground, breathing heavily.

"There goes my advantage." He whined. I grabbed Gohan's shoulder and used it to help myself up. My body ached badly, a shame since I was just healed. I rubbed my eye, which was swelling shut. Bruises littered my body and body covered the majority of my stomach. I hissed in pain as I wiped away some of the blood, only to reveal a deep cut that ran from the end of my ribs to mid stomach. I growled and looked up at Ginyu.

Gohan turned to me and Krillin, a confident expression on his face.

"I think we can win if we all charge him." He stated. I didn't think It was a very good idea to charge Ginyu and I made that very clear.

"Yes Gohan that's great idea! Charge the man that is stronger than us!" I stated sarcastically. Gohan growled.

"Well Let's see you come up with a better idea!" He challenged. I glared at him.

"Fine maybe I will!" I snarled. We spent the next few moments glaring at each other. I crossed my arms and turned away from my brother. I knew he did the same thing because Krillin grabbed us and turned us around to face each other.

"Listen you two, this is not the time to argue, so two have to make up and fight together if we want to survive!" He snapped. I sighed, I knew he was right. I grabbed my brother's hand.

"Fine sorry Go-Go." I apologized. Gohan just nodded. I screamed as we were blasted. I looked up to see Ginyu smirking down at us.

"You know I don't like to be ignored." He snarled. I breathed heavily. I turned to Gohan and back to Ginyu.

"See why we can't charge him?" I asked. Gohan slowly nodded. I looked at my hands, feeling something wrong.

"I don't understand one thing though." I stated. Gohan turned to me.

"What is it?" I shrugged.

"I don't know I just feel like I'm weaker than usual." Gohan stared me. Then Krillin.

"Yeah we all feel weaker. Probably because we are getting beat down." Gohan concluded. I nodded and got back into stance.

"How do we beat this guy?" I asked. I gasped because, in the distance I could see a purple man. Ginyu's body. I tapped Gohan and pointed. Gohan gasped then looked back and Ginyu then his body.

"If that is Ginyu, then, that's our dad." He breathed. Papa landed on the ground, clutching a wound on his chest. Ginyu snickered.

"So you can still move, maybe I didn't injure myself enough." He stated. Papa ignored him and looked at us.

"Guys, you are subconsciously lowering your power because you are used to the fact that I am stronger than you. Ginyu doesn't have access to my full power." I looked on shocked. I was unknowingly lowering my power level? That's why I felt weaker! Gohan growled.

"Then let's show them our real power Chi!"

"Let's!" I agreed, yelling as my power burst forward. My usually white aura surrounded me as I steadily built up my power. Ginyu gasped feeling our power.

"You monkeys can't be stronger than me, this body as a power of one hundred eighty thousand!" I growled. Ever since I met these Ginyu fools I've been called a monkey. I hated it to say the least. It annoyed me to no end to be called an animal that has nothing to do with my race!

"I'll show you my power Jeice keep tabs!" I turned to the completely forgotten, red magma of the Ginyu Force, nodded. Ginyu started to scream, a red glow coming over him. His power steadily went up. It reached the early twenty thousand's then stopped. Ginyu grinned and looked at Jeice.

"What is it Jeice?" Ginyu grinned. Jeice pressed the button on his scouter and gasped.

"Well?"

"Um, twenty three thousand sir!" Jeice called back. I sweat dropped. What was this man's definition on strong? Ginyu grinned and looked at us, the power not yet sinking in. He started to laugh wildly.

"You see? A whopping twenty three thousand!" His eyes widened as he realized how low the power level really was. He turned to Jeice and growled.

"Repeat that!" He snarled. Jeice gulped and repeated his answer. Ginyu once again growled, not believing it.

"This is impossible!" He snarled, outraged. Papa grinned looking over at us.

"Gohan! Chia! Krillin! Show this poser what I mean!" He grinned as we nodded.

"With pleasure!" I clenched to teeth together as I charged my energy up to my hands. I fired multiple attacks hitting Ginyu head-on! I flung my hands outwards, making them all explode. Gohan phased in front of Ginyu grabbing his legs and flinging him around and around. Gohan let him go, sending him flying into a mountain. I went to join him when a red hand clamped down on my arm. I gave a shriek odf surprise tugging my arm to try and get away.

Looking up, I stared directly at the red magma of the Ginyu Force. I shrieked again as he gripped my other hand. I pulled and struggled but could not help myself as he flung me into the ground. I groaned, lifting myself up from the ground. I growled at Jeice, only to see Vegeta suddenly in front of him.

How long was he here? Suddenly not caring I looked at Ginyu, who was now being pummeled by Ginyu. I flew up to help my brother. Krillin was on the ground, charging up a blast. I launched a kick at Ginyu and followed by two punches and a round house kick.

Gohan grabbed my hand and we slammed our wrists together.

"Twin Destruction!" Our attack went swirling at him. Ginyu growled and dodged. He barely missed the attack and it slightly grazed him. Ginyu's eye sparked with rage and frustration. He shook and trembled with anger.

"I can't believe this! This body's power should be pounding this monkeys into the ground!" I growled. Really hated being called a monkey! Does my tail really classify me as a monkey? Then that has to mean their stupid poses classifies them as freaks!

"Too bad!" I growled out. Gohan crossed his arms and stood beside me. Ginyu suddenly smirked, taking me back. Why was he so confident all of the sudden? He looked at me.

"Change now!" Change now? Ah he was going to switch bodies with me! I went to move out the way. My body wouldn't listen to me. It was like my whole body was stiff. I closed my eyes, resigning myself to my fate. I was going t be in Papa's body. I peeked open eye to see Papa in front of me. He was hit was the bright light and was in his body. I scrambled away from Ginyu's body, not wanting to be next to him when he has a temper tantrum or something like that. He opened his eyes, surprised to see his veiny ugly hands.

"Why am I still staring at the female monkey? Why am I not in her body?" He exclaimed. In snickered, holding Papa up as he was very weak from the beating we gave his body. Gohan charged an energy blast.

"Say goodbye!" He screamed as he fired it. Ginyu smirked at Gohan, he raised both hands in the air.

"Change now!" Gohan went rigid. I dropped Papa to the ground and went flying for Gohan, who's eyes were widened in fear and shock. I had to hurry; no brother of mine would be trapped in that ugly body! Suddenly a frog went in my way causing me to scream and back away. Hey, frogs were nasty and slimy, I wasn't getting close to it.

The frog went in the way of the blast and instead, it got hit. Gohan let out a sigh of release and grabbed me, holding me in a hug. I understood his pain; almost being trapped in another's body was a terrifying experience. I patted his back a few times before letting of him.

Vegeta had already finished off Jeice and was approaching us. Ginyu hopped around in his frog body. I laughed at him and looked at Vegeta who was looking very amused.

"I hate frogs, in fact I think it's time for this one to die"" He began stomping all around the Ginyu Frog scaring the poor thing. He came within killing range of the frog and Ginyu hopped away terrified. Papa laughed form his spot from the ground.

"Come on Vegeta, he is not doing any harm let him go." Vegeta stomped back.

"Fine only because I don't want frog guts on my boots." Vegeta looked at Papa with disgust. He looked at us.

"Pick him up." I huffed and slung Papa over my shoulder. He was pretty heavy. I gritted my teeth and walked with the group. Gohan ran to look at Vegeta .

"Where are we taking him?" He asked.

"We are going to get him healed. When we face Frieza he is going to have to be there for us not to get killed." I guess that was his own way of saying that Papa was the only one capable of beating Frieza

We walked into a strange room. Filled with needles and all sorts of things.

"Needles!"

* * *

**R&R! That was the uh 18th chapter of Chia: Daughter of a Savior!**


	19. Make the wish!

**Hiya! I'm back with this chapter! Gohan! Disclaimer!**

**Gohan: Son Chia doesn't own Dbz!**

**Halley Vanaria: Thanks! Here it is!**

**Rockheart0103: I had to! I just had too!**

* * *

My cheeks resembled a ruby as I watched Papa round another table. Vegeta leaped and failed at grabbing his arm to get him into the healing chamber. Gohan flipped over the table to grab Papa, only to have Papa flipped him downwards. I turned away, clearly embarrassed at my father's actions.

"Afraid of needles, boy do I feel safe with him!" Krillin remarked sarcastically. I grabbed his gi and buried my face in it.

"This is so embarrassing." I muttered. Gohan walked up to me his cheeks red as well. He hung his head low.

"I can't believe he is being this stubborn." He mumbled. Papa jumped on the table and kept jumping out of Vegeta's reach.

"Kakarot! I'm not even giving you a needle!" The saiyan prince yelled annoyed. Papa stopped and turned around, completely calm. He hopped off the table and walked towards the healing chamber.

"Well okay then." He said like nothing happened. I fell backwards, shocked at my father's actions. Clutching the table, I pulled myself up.

"I can't believe him!" Gohan covered his face. I sighed in relief as the chamber started to fill up with goop. Krillin looked at it curiously.

"Can't he drown in there?" He asked... Vegeta shook his head.

"That mask over his face pumps oxygen into the chamber, if I did this," He pressed a button and Papa immediately began to thrash around," He wouldn't have any air." He pressed the button again and Papa calmed down. Vegeta turned to us.

"Come with me." He told us and walked away not waiting for us to follow. Gohan grabbed my hands and dragged my along and Krillin just walked beside us. A couple of turns later we were in a room full of armor. One crate of armor was marked female armor another was marked male. Vegeta turned to us.

"Pick one."

"Fine but the helmet stays!" I held my helmet protectively on my head. Gohan rolled his eyes but went to get him the armor. I searched around the female section. It was either one was too big, or one was too small. I finally found something and went into a different room. The armor consisted of; a spandex body suit, a stomach plate, thigh plates, a bottom piece, shoulder pads and a pair of boots. It also had two gloves...

I slipped on the spandex suit first then took of my helmet. I tried to push to the stomach plate over my head only for my head to feel like it was being squished.

"Hey Gohan! Did you get your armor on?" I called to him.

"Yeah just push your head through! It will fit!" He called back. I pushed my head threw the armor and put on everything else I wrapped my tail around my waist and walked out the room.

"Where's your helmet Chi?" Gohan asked me. I pointed back at the room where I changed,

"I decided against it." I told him. Gohan shrugged. I looked at my hair, which was sticking out wildly. I sighed at it and looked around for something to tie it up with. I found a rubber band and tied my hair into a pony tail. Vegeta went outside.

"I'm going to sleep, wake me up when your pathetic father is done getting healed." He called over his shoulder. I growled and stuck out my tongue at his back. Gohan looked out the window, making sure he was sleep before smirking.

"Okay let's go." He told us. Krillin tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" He asked. Gohan pointed outside.

"We need to make our wish! We have to before Vegeta wakes up!" Gohan exclaimed. I nodded.

"You are right! Let's go!"

~Time skip

I sat bored as Krillin once again tried to summon the dragon. He danced around the dragon balls singing as he tried to coax him out. I sighed.

"Krillin, this didn't work the last time! So please, stop!" I pleaded with him, not wanting to hear another round of oh great Shenron you are the best by Krillin Chestnut! Krillin stopped and pouted rubbing his bald head as if he was raking a hand threw hair.

Gohan sighed," Maybe there is some sort of password or something." He suggested hopefully. Shrugging I sat by him crossing my legs over each other.

"Yeah maybe-"

"Hey guys!" I turned around the see a green dot. As the dot closed in I could see it was Dende. He was grinning and waving his arms to get our attention. I laughed and jumped out, blasti8ng off into the sky to meet Dende.

"Hey Dende! What are you doing here?" Dende smiled sadly.

"Guru sent me here to tell you the password before he perishes. " Dende whimpered as he finished the last word. I felt so bad for him, about to lose his father or whatever Guru was to him. Dende pressed down his sadness and replaced it with a smile.

"To access Porunga, you have to call him in Namekian tongue okay? So I will him out." We all nodded. Dende bounced up to the dragon balls; he seemed excited.

"Are you excited Dende?"

Dende nodded," I have never seen Porunga, only heard stories about him, I'm honored to be able see him. Porunga! Como lete toyo ferno chu chu! Porunga chu chu!" He called out. I watched in awe as the dragon balls gleamed and glowed. The sky darkened and lightening flashed across the sky making me cower. I hated storms, they were too loud on my sensitive ears, and it also made me feel as if the sky was going to cave in on me.

A beam of light shot up through the air and out from the light came an enormous dragon. I stood there, mouth half open, squinting because of the light. He was huge; this made me feel small under his gaze. His mouth opened, revealing rows of teeth.

"Why have you awakened me from my slumber?" He boomed. I gulped and went to whisper in Dende's ear what we wanted to wish for. Dende repeated what I said in Namekian.

"That is not within my power, I can only wish people back one at a time!" He bellowed. I growled underneath my breath at our misfortune.

"Well isn't that great! We can't even wish back all of our friends!" Gohan muttered sarcastically. Krillin was mumbling curses.

"Gohan! Chia! Can you hear me?" Piccolo's voice boomed through my ears loudly. I scanned the area, looking for the familiar face of my mentor. Not seeing him I sighed in disappointment. I really wanted to see Piccolo. I missed him. Gohan ran over to me, grabbing my hands.

"Did you hear him Chi? Did you hear him?" He kept shouting over and over. I nodded and grinned at him.

"Gohan! Chia! Focus!" He snapped. We quieted down listening to Piccolo.

"Now you have the dragon summoned right?" I nodded.

"Yes Mr. Piccolo he is right here!" Krillin raised an eye brow.

"Great time to be going insane guys!" He muttered. I held up a single finger signaling him to be quiet.

"I need you two to wish me back first understand!" I grinned. I had no problem with wishing Piccolo back to lie first! I was going to wish him back first anyway! Gohan smiled and looked back up.

"What do we do after that?"

"Use your second wish to wish me to Namek-"

"Hey!" A voice interrupted," So you are just going to disobey my orders!" The voice screamed angrily. I could feel the smirk forming on Piccolo's face.

"Exactly." He stated.

"You can't do that!" The voice started to sound strained as if he was yelling this whole time.

"Watch me."

"Oooh! I'm going to murder you!" He snarled and I could hear people laughing.

"King Kai you have to calm down!" A voice pleaded. Piccolo cleared his throat before continuing with us.

"Now use your second wish to wish me back you hear me?" Gohan nodded and grinned.

"Loud and clear!" We turned away as Piccolo broke the connection. We grinned at Krillin who was muttering something about five year olds going insane.

"We just finished talking to Piccolo; he said to wish him back first!" I told Dende. Dende said the wish to the dragon. His eyes glowed red before opening his mouth." I grinned.

"Now wish him here!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly. Dende nodded. When the wish was done, we all looked around. Piccolo was nowhere to be found. It was confusing, why wasn't he here?

"Where is he?" Gohan asked. Dende's eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did you want him next to you? Piccolo is on Namek he is just not here." He explained. I nodded. Dende looked back at the dragon.

"Do you want me to wish him here? Or do you want us to just-"

"Idiots!" I slowly turned around where a very angry Vegeta was standing. He was trembling from anger, his hands bleeding from clenching them.

"Heh heh. We're doomed."

* * *

**That's all! Bye bye!**


	20. Frieza arrives!

**Hey guys! I'm back! It' like two in the morning and i'm tired but I'm still updating! Chia please to the disclaimer so I can go to sleep.**

**Chia: *Yawns* Yeah i'm sleepy too. Son *Yawn* Chia doesn't own Db,dbz, or dbgt. She owns me, Kiseki blast, and Twin Destruction.**

**Mskiki1219: Thanks!**

**Halley Vanaria: Thank you!**

**Saiya-jin Queen: I know Saiya Chan they are scary...**

**Google girl: He strikes fear into your very soul!**

**Guest: Aww shucks! *Blushes* It's not that awesome**

**The-Originals-Rock: I know right!**

**Son Julia 23: Thank you so much! I'm so flattered that you can't resist my story!**

* * *

I waved nervously at Vegeta, who was trembling with fury. Gohan's hand caught my armor and yanked me behind him, backing away slowly from the saiyan prince. Vegeta growled angrily glaring at us for all he was worth.

"How...dare you!" He snarled. I winced visibly at his tone. Gohan stepped back.

"We had to! We can't wish back our friends if you are here!" He retorted. I nodded in agreement, although my body was shaking in fear of dying an early death. Vegeta was suddenly in front of Gohan taking his his armor in his hands and shaking him violently. Gohan's head bounced up and down from the sudden jerks. Poor thing; he hated being jerk around like a rag doll.

Gohan start to look green as Vegeta shook him, yelling curses. "You imbecile! If I don't have immorality we have no chance against Frieza!" He yelled enraged. I scowled.

"We should we make YOU immortal? The moment you finish off Frieza you will kill us, and Papa can't kick your butt like he did last time because then you wouldn't be able to die! I don't think you even deserve to me immortal! So I say make Papa immortal!" I argued. He dropped Gohan who was now out of it, and walked slowly towards me. I stood my ground, no matter how much I wanted to cower under his glare.

"You have no idea who Frieza is! You have the right to say your pathetic third class father should take my victory? I am the prince of all saiyans! Frieza is mine and you will make me immortal!" He took hold of my neck and began to squeeze. Black dots began to appear as air became old. He lifted me high into the sky, then threw me down. I sucked air into my lungs clutching the my throat. I felt an hand curl around mine, it was Gohan.

"We don't have much of a choice now do we?" He muttered. I guess he snapped out of whatever daze he was in. Krillin turned to Dende and nodded. At once Dende told the dragon what to do but the dragon roared loudly. It sunk back into the dragon balls which right after that turned to stone. I looked on shocked. I knew that wasn't supposed to happen. Dende fell to his knees, tears dripping onto the ground softly.

"Guru...he has...perished." He managed to squeak out. I bowed my head in respect for the elder. Vegeta didn't seem to care for he lifted Dende up by his collar.

"I don't care about some old fool dying did I get my wish?!" He demanded. Dende shook his head.

"I'm sorry s-s-sir but Porunga's eyes didn't glow red, your wish w-wasn't granted. We were too late." Dende tried to apologize but was stuttering. Vegeta dropped him and glared at us.

"This is all your faults! Frieza is going to be here any moment and-"

"Hello Vegeta." I turned around, feeling terrified. this man was radiating power and from the looks of it, he was angry. Although his purple lips were curved up into a smile his eyes held deep fury. He looked at the dragon balls, which were now stone.

"I see you have rendered my beloved dragon balls useless." He said calmly. I shuddered at his voice. I remembered it from earlier, it sounded feminine but now it only sounds cold. Gohan's hand clutched mine and Krillin stood close, My tail twitched and the hairs stood up straight revealing my fear.

"Such a shame and I see that you have some allies don't you Vegeta?" Vegeta remained silent. Now I see why Vegeta wanted to kill him. . ! I said a silent prayer to Kami and glared at Frieza, who was looking straight at me and Gohan.

"Aw look these two children are monkeys. Why don't you two come here." My legs refused to move, not that I wanted to get closer to the man anyway. They only moved backwards.

"They're afraid." He smirked at our fear.

"Stop looking scared he can smell fear." I whispered and put on a blank mask.

"Frieza! Your time has come! I will kill you Frieza!" Vegeta snarled. I gulped heavily, big claims for Vegeta seeing how he wasn't immortal and this man seemed more powerful than us combined.

Frieza's anger came out as he glared at Vegeta. My blank mask crumbled into fear again at the heat of his glare. It put momma's to shame-wait no i take that back. It put Vegeta's to shame.

"I see you don't remember who you are talking to Vegeta so let me remind why I am the lord of the universe!" I nearly screamed. Lord of the universe? Frieza screamed as he powered up. His power level topped mine in a mere four seconds. It went passed Gohan's in five! This was utterly insane! His power reached up to the high thousands and kept climbing! It was unreal!

"This is insane!" Krillin practically screamed. I nodded fearfully as I watch Frieza reach one million! My whole body uncontrollably shook with fright. How are we going to stand up to one million? Just tell me. HOW!

Frieza relaxed as he stopped powering up and looked at us. He smirked when he saw me and Gohan and on the ground with wide eyes. He smirked when he saw Krillin shaking and hugging a mountain. He smirked when he saw Vegeta looking unimpressed.

"Is this all you can do Frieza? I expected much more." He taunted. I tensed. Don't taunt him! I screamed in my mind. Vegeta flew up and attacked Frieza. Frieza met him blow from blow.

"I wonder what got you so angry, my dear pet." Pet?

"Some pent up anger about your planet perhaps!" Frieza smirked as Vegeta rammed him into the ground.

"Or is the reason behind you attacking because you just plain don't like me?" A kick to the cheek sent Frieza into a mountain. Frieza stepped out and wiped the blood from his lips.

"I personally think it's because you hate that your not a prince anymore and that I still am." That did it. Vegeta roared in rage and started to blindly attack Frieza. A punch connected to his stomach. A kick flung him to the side. A uppercut sent him up into the sky.

I cheered the prince on. "That's right Princey! Hit him! That's not a hit he dodged it! HIT HIM!" I screeched cupping my hands over my mouth. Gohan looked up at the battle silently while Krillin was just as loud as me. Dende was behind a mountain safely glancing up at the fight.

"Look what a great job Vegeta's doing!" Krillin remarked in amazement. Gohan shook his head, disagreeing.

"No, Frieza's not even defending himself he is letting himself get hit. Besides, he his smirking as Vegeta hits him. He is toying with Vegeta letting him get frustrated " Gohan commented quietly. I turned to Gohan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Vegeta's doomed."

"Calm down Vegeta!" i screeched. Vegeta apparently heard me, but didn't listen for he looked at me glared and went on attacking.

"So Frieza are you feeling how hopeless your situation is?" Vegeta questioned as his fist found home on Frieza's stomach. Frieza smirked.

"My Vegeta, this is barely a warm up."

"Then show me your next form." Frieza looked shocked then smirked.

"I suppose either Zarbon or Dodoria told you. I guess I could show you my second form, I like it better than this one anyway!" Frieza started t yell as he skin began to break up in pieces. His power skyrocketed reaching the three millions. His head grew up and his body grew larger in size. In all, he looked down right creepy as hell!

"Are you happy now Vegeta?" He rasped. He didn't have a girly voice either. I shuddered. I just noticed his horns grew in size. They were sharper and more deadly. Oh joy.

"We are doomed." Krillin muttered.

"I can't believe I'm going to die at five." Gohan stared in awe. I however couldn't speak. Vegeta tried to make a sentence but only could pronounce one word.

"Unreal." Frieza cackled.

"Who should die first? I chose you!" He sped for Krillin at an alarming rate. Krillin only had time to yell before his chest was impaled by his horns. I screamed in shock. Krillin coughed up blood which splattered onto Frieza's face. Frieza raised his head to wipe some of it off. He licked it off his finger. Gross! He flicked Krillin of his horn, letting him land in a river. He was either going to drown or die from blood loss.

Tears dripped down my face rapidly. Krillin... was going to die. I couldn't save him, Gohan couldn't save him, and Vegeta couldn't save him. He was doomed. Gohan covered his face with his hands before growling.

"KRILLIN!" He screeched. He turned his angry eyes on Frieza. He growled and placed his hands up his head.

"Masenko Ha!" His attacked went at Frieza with all Gohan had. I nearly screamed when Gohan grabbed my hand, but made my wrist go up for a Twin Destruction in Krillin's honor!

"Twin Destruction full power!" We screamed. Our attack collided with Frieza the same time Gohan's did, leaving no time to defend from both. I leaned on Gohan glaring down at where Frieza was.

"That one was for you Krillin!" Gohan growled.

"The jerk is still alive." He growled out and pushed me out the way as Frieza fly out from the smoke to clutch Gohan's body in a bear hug. He began squeezing, causing Gohan to scream in pain.

"I can't believe you actually managed to hit me. I just can't believe it." He snickered as Gohan struggled. "You were the first little kid to hit me, you should be proud." I heard a few ribs crack.

"Destructo Disk!" I flung myself out the way of an blade attack. Frieza had to let go of Gohan to dodge this who fell to the ground. I scrambled to Gohan but not before catching an glimpse of Krillin was was taunting Frieza in every way he could. I held my brother in my arms, I couldn't do anything else but hold him. A green hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I can help him." Dende told me quietly. I looked at him.

"You can? Then that means you healed Krillin!" Dende smiled and nodded. His hands reached out and a bright yellow light spread over his hand. He ran his hand over Gohan's body and in moments Gohan's eyes opened.

"I'm...okay?" He poked at his ribs which moments ago were broken. Dende nodded and grinned. Gohan hopped up,knocking me over and grinned.

"Now...let's say we help out Krillin!" He gathered energy into his arms, catching the attention of Frieza.

"He should be down for the count how are they popping up?" Frieza questioned. I smirked.

"That happens to be none of your concern. Kiseki blast!"

"Masenko HA!"

"Ka...ma...ha...me...ha!"

"Galick Gun Fire!" I turned to see Vegeta who was pumping out energy. Well, looks like he got back into the fight. Frieza remained uninjured, even brushing off a bit on dust that was left of his shoulder.

"This is unreal." I muttered. It practically was.

* * *

**That's all R&R!**


	21. Frieza's unstoppable!

**I'm a horrible person! I haven't updated! I'm SORRY! I AM SORRY! I don't deserve to continue writing! I'm the worst person in the universe! *Sniffles and runs away***

**Chia: Gohan do the disclaimer so I can find this insane author and stop her before she drowns herself in a bathtub. *Starts to call for the author***

**Gohan: Will do. Son Chia doesn't own Dbz**

* * *

Frieza rubbed at the burns that littered his body. He didn't stepped bothered by them, he looked annoyed that they were there in the first place. He glared up at us, making me shutter. I couldn't believe he was still up.

"I can't believe this." Gohan muttered. I gulped and nodded.

"I can't believe that actually damaged my skin. Oh well nothing a little slaughtering can't fix." Wha…he is going to murder us! I started to tremble. Frieza started to float upwards and prepared a large blast. I turned to Vegeta. I turned to Gohan.

"Can you help me block it?" Gohan gulped and narrowed his eyes, trying to get a feel for how powerful the blast was. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"It won't be strong enough." I frowned as the blast came towards us. My eyes widened as I felt the heat of the blast. My eyes closed and the only though that came to mind was:

_Will this be the moment I die?_

"So we're doomed?" Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Gohan and me.

"Well standing there gawking isn't going to help your case!" It yelled over the roar of the blast. I almost shrieked as I was pulled to safety. I looked up to see Krillin, panting slightly and sweating. I turned my body around to hug him, my body trembling. Gohan was staring wide eyed at the blast which had blown up once it made connection was the earth.

"Didn't you hear me say 'move'?" Krillin asked. I shook my head.

"No, I was too scared to move or comprehend anything." I responded. Gohan looked at us.

"So…anyone have a plan?"

"We could give it our all and fight!" I suggested. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Any better ideas?" I whacked him over the head.

"Hey!" Gohan rolled his eyes at me, making my growl in annoyance. Krillin placed a hand between us. He looked at us, in annoyance, tired of our bickering.

"Stop it. You two can argue later but I rather not be slaughtered." I sighed. Krillin was right, we should be focusing on the battle, not arguing. Wow…this was the second time this happened. I looked to Gohan, with a frown.

"As much as I hate to say it, charging is all we got; maybe he'll miss a blast and get hit. It is a slim chance but it is all we got. We can only hope that it works, or be slaughtered in the process." I muttered bitterly. Gohan reached out a hand to me, placing it on my shoulder.

"Chi…" I shrugged off his hand and turned to Frieza, lowering myself to meet him. He smirked and I fought down the urge to shutter. I slid down into my stance my face twisted in determination. Gohan lowered himself by me, mimicking my stance. Krillin went beside Gohan, and Vegeta was next to me. Frieza smirked at us.

"So you all want to die? That's too bad, I wanted to kill you all one by one. I was especially looking forward to torturing Vegeta." Vegeta clenched his teeth, and remained calm. I doubt he would let his anger get the best of him again. All at once we all launched ourselves at him. I kick him, only for him to grabbed my foot and slam me down. I forgot how to fly for a moment as I couldn't seem to catch myself in time. Gohan managed to land a few punches, not that it mattered, they were like an ant trying to hurt an elephant. Frieza grabbed Gohan head and rammed his knee into it. I winced. That was going to leave a mark. Gohan wiped the blood from his face and charged again. Only to be thrown to the ground like a rag doll. It was Vegeta's turn to attack. He dodged an attack; it was more like flinging himself out of the way. He sent a kick at Frieza, who merely dodged and lodged his fist into his stomach.

"I'm very disappointed, I thought this fight would at least give me a challenge. " Frieza taunted. I growled and stood up. I pushed my energy beneath me and shot up at Frieza. Krillin was going down after a failed attempt to sneak attack him. I looked at all of them and then glared up at Frieza.

"So the female is fighting alone. I guess it's only fitting the expression is ladies first." How come all villains want to kill me first? First it was Nappa, now him. It's totally unfair. Gohan rose by me was again.

"Do you really think would let my sister fight alone?" Frieza smirked at this little piece of information. He looked at me, then Gohan, then back at me.

"You are siblings? Then you must hate when something happens to your dear little sister." I fought the urge to point out that I was ten minutes older. Gohan looked at Frieza suspiciously before Frieza disappeared. I looked around frantically, trying find him, when a white hand clamped down on my mouth. I knew who it was before I even looked up and immediately started to struggle. Heat went into my mouth and I gasped, or tried to anyway. He was going to blast me! I started to struggle harder, thrashing around. His tails bound my legs and his arm snaked around my abdomen, holding my arms in place. I couldn't move at all. Suddenly, a blast was sent to Frieza. I was released and Frieza was cradling his arm, where the blast had struck. I turned to Gohan who had his arm out. A terrifying glare was being directed at Frieza and I shuttered. Gohan was livid. He charged at Frieza punching him and kicking him mercilessly. I looked on shocked. All this because of me? Gohan slammed Frieza into a mountain before looking dizzy. He blinked and looked at the hole in the mountain. He turned to me curiously.

"Did I do that?" He asked. I managed to nod before Frieza stepped out. He looked surprised, but also angry. I turned to Gohan.

"Great now you made him mad." Gohan chuckled nervously before bailing. I also retreated to the safety of the ground. I edged behind Gohan as Frieza glared at all of us. I wanted to dig a hole in hide there. Frieza floated to the ground.

"I can't say I'm not surprised you all are really giving me a hard time, but," He smirked," I do believe I said that it was time for you to die."

"You're going to have to fight me first."

* * *

**Chia: *Smiles* I found her! * holds up a soaked Son Chia* She was just wallowing in pity by a river but then I accidently pushed her in. But she's okay now!**

**SC: *Gives a watery smile* R&R! **


	22. Piccolo arrived! Goodbye Dende!

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry! sorry sorry! sorry sorry sorry sorry!  
**

**Chia:*Bows* We are all sorry* Gohan give the reviewers a hug!**

**Gohan: *Give all the reviewers a hug* SORRY *Bows***

***Bows* Me and all the other people I don't own are very sorry for the wait!**

* * *

I glanced up surprised at the new voice. The voice sounded so familiar…but I couldn't seem to place it. I gasped slightly at who it was; there in all his glory, was Piccolo! I raced towards him hugging him. Tears sprung out of my eyes, as it was the first time I seen my sensei after he gave his life to save me and my brother. Another thud was heard, signaling that my brother also realized who it was. Gohan was hugging Piccolo around his legs crying and laughing at the same time. I looked up from my position around his belly and started to grin.

"Piccolo! You're here! You're really here! I'm so happy you're here! Frieza's a mad man! He almost slaughtered us all! I thought I was going to die! Mr. Piccolo, are you going to fight him! I don't recommend that! He's so scary and strong! His power towers over one million!" I couldn't help but babble a bit. I was just so happy! I detached myself from Piccolo and wiped my eyes, not wanting to get scolded for crying. Gohan was grinning and I held his arm as Piccolo looked to Frieza. He scanned over him, checking his power level and scowled.

"So that's Frieza huh? Doesn't look like much, but I feel enormous power radiating from him." I nodded. I looked at Frieza who was staring Piccolo was distaste. He dusted off his hands and scowled at Piccolo which caused me to edge back behind him.

"I thought I got rid of all the Namekians. Oh well, I guess I just have to kill you and be done with it." Frieza muttered annoyed. Piccolo scoffed rolling his eyes.

"You may think you have the upper hand, but I'm much stronger than any Namekian you've ever faced, and I'm going to take you down." Piccolo responded. I looked at my sensei trying to feel for his power level. Gohan stood by Piccolo.

"I'll fight with you Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan stood by him, glaring at Frieza. I nodded in agreement and stood by them my arms crossed. Piccolo looked at us. He pushed us away from in front of Frieza. I looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong Piccolo?" I asked. He smirked at us.

"Sorry kids but I fight alone." I gaped at him my eyes wide. I puffed up my cheeks.

"But Piccolo," I began and a whiny voice. "Frieza is super mega strong! You can't fight him alone! You just can't!" I protested. Piccolo looked down at me and I could tell he meant business. I turned my head away still feeling that he should not be fighting alone, even so, I knew better to disobey Piccolo so I stepped away from them. Gohan followed me, although he looked a little worried.

"I don't like this Chi." He whispered. I nodded quickly before turning my head to the battle. Piccolo and Frieza didn't start to fight yet, but they did give each other the scariest glares I have ever seen-next to momma of course. Piccolo suddenly darted forwards, so fast that I could barely see the green blur, and smashed his knee into Frieza's face. Frieza's head snapped back, and Piccolo followed with a kick to the neck. I stood there with my mouth open, completely shocked. Piccolo was doing a great job!

I turned to Gohan who was cheering and clapping. I gave him a grin then turned back to watch. Piccolo was still on his merciless assault. He landed a swift punch to the lizard's abdomen and followed with a kick-which was aimed at Frieza's side. Suddenly, in a burst of movement, Frieza's hand shot out and caught Piccolo's foot. He pushed him back and then started on his attack. Piccolo was doing his best at dodging but he couldn't dodge forever. Suddenly Frieza's white fist made contact with Piccolo's stomach. My sensei hissed in pain, backing up from his position in front of the lizard. In a few seconds he was fine but Frieza was already attacking on him, Piccolo dodged a kick and landed a roundhouse kick to Frieza's belly. I cheered at the sight. Frieza deserved this! Frieza moved back to attack again but I didn't get to see anything else because a voice snapped me out of the battle.

"Baldy! Runt! Brat!" I growled and turned to Vegeta. Oh… I would love to show him how much of a brat I am! I bit my lip to keep myself from making a remark about his hair or something like that.

"What…" I growled out seriously annoyed.

"I need you three to blast me." I smiled. I didn't need to ask questions; this was the opportunity of a life time!

"Works for me!" Gohan and I chirped and unison. Krillin held us back from blasting him. It wasn't fair! I wanted to blast him now! I could already see his blood spilling over Namek. Where did THAT come from? Krillin eyes Vegeta suspiciously.

"Why…" Vegeta growled but started to explain.

"When a saiyan gets hurt hey immediately get stronger! That's the reason these brats are still alive!" I bit my lip again, refraining from a misplaced kick if you know what I mean." If you blast me, I get stronger, no matter how much stronger it is! Then that Namekian can heal me." Vegeta continued. I grinned and struggled out of Krillin grip.

"Like I said, works for me!" I grabbed Gohan's hand and Krillin pulled his hands behind his back. Gohan and I began our chant.

"Twin…"

Ka…me…ha…me..." I grinned as me and Gohan slammed our wrists together.

"Destruction!"

"Ha!" Our attacks hit Vegeta at the same time and we literally tore through his armor tearing and ripping at the metal. Vegeta fell and I grinned.

"Wow…that felt really good." Gohan nodded and Krillin smiled.

"Can't say I feel sorry for him." He dusted off his hands. I turned just in time to see Piccolo fall, greatly injured. WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS! I flew down to Dende who was glancing around nervously. I ran up to him.

"Dende we need you to heal Vegeta." I pointed to the burnt heap that was the prince. Dende shook his head, surprising me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. not after what he did to my people…I can't!" He flew off to heal Piccolo. I stood there a few moments, blinking, and then I screamed after him.

"Dende!" I shouted but he didn't even turn back. I sighed and flew after him. Suddenly the ground started to shake and I turned towards Frieza whose skin was cracking up.

"He's transforming again! I screeched. I landed next to Dende who was just finished healing Piccolo. Piccolo stood up and looked at Dende.

"Thanks kid…but you have to heal that saiyan….as much as I hate to say it." He told him. Dende looked away, somehow knew that you couldn't disobey Piccolo and flew off to heal Vegeta. As he started to heal Vegeta I heard Frieza saying something. I gasped and turned to warn them but by the time I turned around a narrow energy was shooting from Frieza's finger narrowly missing me, and went through Dende's chest. I screamed and started run towards Dende but it was too late. Dende was dead, and I knew that. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Gohan hand grabbed me, tears were running down his face. I clung to his arm, my face low so that my bangs covered my eyes. I didn't want them to see I was crying.

"Oops, I wanted to get the girl and the Namekian in one go. I guess you can't always win."

* * *

**I"MMM SOORY! I don't deserve you guys! *Sniffles and started to cry***

**Chia: Just tell he to do something in return so she'll shut up!**


	23. Frieza's terrifying final form!

**Thank you! I was too depressed to answer reviews last chapter so I will this chapter! **

**Rockheart: Here you go! **

**Dark Rose Princess: I know. Gohan is very protective over Chia, and will most likely kill anyone who tries to hurt her. **

**~Last chapter's reviews**

**Dark Rose Princess: I was crying while I wrote that, I love Dende!**

**Thehomiewhowrites: Here it is!**

**Chia: Son Chia doesn't on Db, Dbz, or Dbgt. She only owns me and my attacks. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Frieza was sick. He was cruel and sick and evil and did I mention sick! Killing Dende! He wasn't even fighting! Just because he was healing us…well he is a super strong villain so I say that Dende evens out the disadvantage! I gritted my teeth and tore my eyes away from Dende's lifeless body. My tears dripped to the ground, making a small wet spot on the dirt. Frieza suddenly disappeared. My eyes scanned for him, my senses spreading out to find him. I turned around, bringing Gohan with me just as he reappeared behind us.

"Hello monkey one and monkey two." I balled one of my hands together; the other one was crushing Gohan's hand. I took a good look at Frieza who was all white except for the purple spots on his head, shoulders, shins, and arms.

"You…monster." Gohan growled out. I looked up at Frieza who was smirking in delight. I wiped away my tears and growled.

"You're sick!" I snarled. I hated Frieza. He killed a small boy just because... Ugh I went over this but I can't stop thinking about it. Dende getting shot kept replaying over and over again in my mind. I took a step a forward.

"You think this is all a game?" I muttered quietly. Gohan stood up to meet me.

"Let's see you play your little game…" Gohan and I took to the air. I finished off our sentence, screaming at the top of my lungs- which was actually pretty high since I'm my mother's daughter.

"IN THE AFTERLIFE!" I powered up to my max, my power even going a little beyond my normal max. Gohan's was skyrocketing. I placed my hands and my chest and started to my ki. One way or another Frieza was going down either he was going down by himself, or I am going down and he was going down with me. Either way, Frieza's dead. Frieza turned his attention to us smirking as he raised up his hands.

~At King Kai's Planet

King Kai suddenly started to breathe heavily, all the while muttering stuff under his breath, catching the attention of Yamcha and Tien who was sparring nearby. Tien dropped his stance and stood up.

"Well you got my attention, what's up?" King Kai turned to them.

"The worst thing happened; Frieza has… reached his final form and killed Dende!" King Kai turned away and concentrated, hoping that the hero's will pull through.

~Namek

"Kiseki Blast!"

"Masenko Ha!" Our Attacks hit Frieza's hand, but he was holding them back just fine, even dropping one hand. I growled and grabbed Gohan's hand. We looked at each other than nodded. Together, we slammed our wrist into each other.

"Twin Destruction!" We screamed together. Frieza did raise his hand to block it but I was giving no time to let him. I crossed my arms over my body to prepare for an attack I haven't used since we were fighting Recoome. (Who can guess what it is?)

"Shining Attack!" I yelled. Both attacks hit Frieza and I allowed myself to lower to the ground. I leaned on Gohan, slightly weak from that outburst. As the smoke cleared Frieza was seen standing there, a slightly burnt hand but otherwise fine. I growled angrily. Frieza was just staring at us.

"Well seems that you two want to die early its fine with me but I did want to save the monkeys for last, oh well." I hated being called a monkey. I really hated it. Frieza walked up to us standing directly in front of our group.

"Why don't we get started?" I immediately launched myself at him trying to land a kick at his head, only for him to lean his head a bit to the side, and for me to miss. Gohan came after me swinging at his cheek, only for Frieza to lean his head back. Krillin went to take his feet from under him but Frieza side stepped and he had to flip for him not got plunging into the ocean and taking an early bath.

Piccolo tried to land a kick, but it was all the same, either we missed horribly, or he blocked it. We all stood there for s moment before charging him. Gohan and I were attacking in unison; something we creepily do when we are upset. Krillin and Piccolo were working on hitting him as well. Frieza just dodged it all as we came at him with a combo of kicks and punches. Then something hit me, where was Vegeta while we were all fighting. I gritted my teeth and tried to focus on the fight.

The coward….where was the prince of the dead race! He would be a great help! Piccolo flew up and prepared a blast.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Frieza phased out the way. Krillin growled. He brought his arms back behind him.

"Let's see how you like this! Kamehameha!" Gohan brought his hands up.

"Masenko ha! Take this you jerk!" I joined the group.

"Why don't you just shrivel up and die! Kiseki Blast!" I screamed.

"Did we get him?" Piccolo asked. I shrugged uncertainly; I definitely couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, that no good princess's voice yelled at us.

"He's behind you!" I whirled around just in time to see Frieza smirking at us. Covering my mouth to stop myself from screaming at the shock, I took a step back to put some distance between Frieza and I. Frieza raised his arm. Holding my breath, I was making me way towards Gohan. Reaching him I grabbed his hand.

"I'm here." He repeated before firing a blast. Literally paralyzed from fear, I just stood there, waiting for my demise. It was all over; right here and now I am going to die. Just blow up from the blast. Images of Momma, and Papa, and Gohan floated through my mind. I'll miss them. I'll miss Piccolo, and Krillin, and there is a slim chance I'll miss Vegeta. Tightening my grip on Gohan I stared directly into the blast.

"Move!" A hand pushed down on my head and I fell. Gohan fell on top of me and I groaned in pain. Gohan looked shocked that he was safe. I rolled my eyes up to see where the blast hit. It landed on a mountain and five seconds later, that mountain was history. I pushed Gohan off of me and scrambled away to avoid the pieces of rock that flew over here. That blast would've killed me, as I already expected. Frieza sighed annoyed.

"You five are really starting to work my nerves," He looked up grinning insanely. Suddenly he disappeared, reappearing up in the air. He raised his hand to the air, gathering his energy into his palm, almost immediately, a red light appeared. It gradually grew bigger with every second, swelling up. After about two minutes, it was huge, not to mention powerful. The lizard grinned and pushed his hand down letting the blast fly towards us at an alarming rate. I couldn't stop staring at it. It was just so big and powerful, I couldn't get my legs to work. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped opened. I was blinking rapidly, trying not to let tears of fear escape. It was obvious I was terrified. The wind the blast was making my bangs go into my eyes and my hair band was nearly snapping from the pressure. I could almost feel the heat of the blast and the way I imagined it, it was deathly hot, almost like it was melting my skin. This was the one time I didn't mind if princey popped out of nowhere and pulled me out of this.

As the blast neared, a hand grabbed me by my tail and dragged me upwards. I cried out in pain, not really having the chance to train my tail due to studying and fighting my tail was still sensitive and weakened my body whenever it was pulled. Tears came into my eyes at the pain and I struggled around, breathing heavily. I glanced up at the culprit, who was none other than the princess of all saiyans Vegeta. He was glaring at me. Well I got my wish; Vegeta did grab me, but was also holding my tail in a very tight grip. He was crushing the appendage, the bones almost breaking.

"Let…go…of…my tail!" I managed to squeak out. Vegeta's hand opened and my tail curled back around my waist. I glared at Vegeta, gasping for breath. Sweat now plastered my bangs to my forehead and my whole body was still trembling, remembering the pain. Gohan was staring at me, rubbing his tail as he watched me. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, something telling me that the same thing happened to him. Regaining my power, I stood up straight and growled.

"You touched my tail." I snarled.

"Problem brat?" Vegeta sneered cruelly. I with a snarl I launched myself at him, only to be yanked back by my hair. Then my hair fell around my face. The band finally gave out. I whirled around to see Gohan apologetically looking at me. In his hands was a snapped rubber band. The thing I was using to replace my hair band.

"You broke- "The blast chose that time to make contact-weird because it should've made contact minutes ago. Well the past events did happen in about sixty seconds, seventy nine seconds tops. I crossed my arms in front of my face to shield myself from the force of the blast. Smoke went up, pieces of rock cuts into my skin. I hissed in pin as a fairly large piece slammed into my head. Blood trickled down my forehead from the impact. The mere force of the blast was sending me spiraling into the water. I gasped for breath as I went plunging deep in the cold salty water. Shivering I flew back up, all of my clothes were drenched. I flared my ki around me, letting the heat smooth down the goose bumps that appeared from the clothes and dry me off.

I turned towards Frieza was frowning at us.

"You know, I hate to be ignored." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Krillin. He lodged his fists in Krillin stomach before kicking him in the side, making him jerk to the side. Krillin weakly looked him, only for Frieza to bring his hands down on his hand was a crack. The former monk tried to stay up but couldn't help fall to the ground the pain too much to bear. Frieza then continued to Piccolo who managed to dodge his first punch but couldn't save himself from the kick that dug into his ribs. A loud snap was heard, signaling that some ribs broke. Piccolo managed to recover, the injury not bothering him. He swung at Frieza but he dodged completely delivering swift punch to Piccolo. Piccolo stayed in the air a bit longer before falling. He hit the ground roughly the loud that making me wince. He turned to me and my eyes widened in fear. He appeared in front of me a kick landing on my cheek. I rubbed the bruise that was forming and tried to dodge the best I could. Which in fact was impossible to be exact. Frieza landed a bunch in my stomach causing me to hunch over in pain and I gagged on saliva. I spat out a mixture of blood and saliva.

'Great,' I thought,' I have internal bleeding!' Although I was taught to never take your eyes off an opponent, I couldn't keep my eyes on him. He was everywhere. I practically flew into the ground, I sighed in relief glad my beating was over until a thought occurred to me, it was either Vegeta or Gohan he was going to attack next and something told me it was going to be my twin. I wanted to get up but my body ached in places I forgot could ache. Frieza was really tough. Damn, I don't think we can beat him. Gohan pained cry reached my ears I a bolted upright. I shakily flew up to meet see Frieza pummeling Gohan. I crossed my arms over my body although my mind was screaming for me not to waste the energy I have left I back channeling my ki to my stomach. After I was sure that my attack was ready I swung my arms out.

"Shining Attack!" Than with a wince I fell to the ground my energy completely depleted. Gohan fell to the ground as Frieza had to turn to block my attack, thus letting Gohan escape. Well, fall with Frieza landing another attack. Vegeta was up next but he was firing a lot better than us, even landing some blows on Frieza. Most of the time Vegeta was getting beat down but the times Vegeta actually landed a punch caused a bit of damage to the evil lizard. Frieza growled as he was rammed into a mountain, clearly angered by the blow.

"You know Vegeta, you should really be thankful of me," Frieza remarked as he dusted off himself. " I took you under my wing when that pathetic planet of yours was blown up." Vegeta growled angrily before stepping forward and snarling.

"You enslaved me after blowing up my planet! Now let me show you what you feared so much that you destroyed Planet Vegeta. I Vegeta am a super saiyan!" Frieza looked bored as he rolled his eyes at Vegeta's claim. Taking the time to go in front of Vegeta and smirk he started to laugh manically before calming himself down considerably, although a few chuckles escaped.

"Oh my dear Prince is you still going on about that silly legend?"

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
